What really happens in High School
by HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD
Summary: What does one do when everything becomes what one asked for? "Then what kind of trust would you have had for me then?" it was…Chad. But what does one do when things tumble out of hand? "Taylor, I can't continue to be with you anymore." What can YOU really do? Only thing you can do is fight for what is yours, but what if it isn't yours to begin with? Chaylor. Rated T.
1. Trailer Time!

Trailer time! xD I've been thinking about it and thinking about it and I think that I could make a sequel to the one-shot that I wrote for you all a little while back ago. Anyway tell me what you think…

_**Two weeks before spring break, a horrible snowstorm made its way to the ever hot, New Mexico. And which caused…a major sleepover. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend a snowy Tuesday, tutoring Chad and having my oldest sister and best friend with her boyfriend show up to "surprise" us…**_

_My breath caught in my throat, my dreams had come. I could finally stop dreaming. Before I could answer the door bell rang. Chad and I groaned and pulled ourselves away. And both of us went down the stairs, books and notes in hand. I looked at Chad to see that he had already gone into the living room. I hung my head and went to answer the door. Every step that I took I became angrier at the person on the other side of the door, interrupting Chad's and I's time. I threw the front door open to find my oldest sister, Locelyn and Gabriella and Troy._

"_Surprise!" they yelled, well Gabi and Loce yelled Troy just stood there shivering._

_**I had finally gotten my dream come true, Chad confided in me about a deep secret and I was the only one that knew…outside of the slut, Carrie…**_

"_Chad? Is everything alright?" I breathed_

"_Yeah…it's just that…I haven't… you know, gone any father."_

_I gasped. So Chad really was a virgin, just like me. My heart soared and my smile grew. But then..._

"_But what about Carrie from grade eight?"_

"_Oh, well the thing is we never had sex. I had kissed her, yeah and all see did was grind up on me but after that she passed out. I guess from…I couldn't even tell you but some kid in our grade saw that my hair was messed up and saw that Carrie had passed out on the floor of the closet and he immediately thought that we had sex. The kid was a crazed sex freak anyway." Chad confessed in a low whisper_

_My eyes grew wide. So Chad was virgin the whole time? I couldn't believe that Chad trusted me enough to tell me this. I wonder if Troy knew, or if I was the only one besides him that knew the truth?_

"_And yes Taylor you are the only one that knows. Troy doesn't even know. Troy feels that, just because he has already had sex with Gabi, that he is up with me. That we are even equals."_

_**Things got steamy and you could say that I wasn't exactly quite…pure anymore. But it didn't matter, I had the guy of my dreams beside me and he wasn't planning on leaving me…**_

"_Chad, we can't. What if we get caught?" I whispered harshly_

"_Just for a moment, I need to catch my breath. Besides you're my girlfriend now, I don't want to seem like it was a hit and run. Then what kind of trust would you have had for me then?"_

_He was right about that one. I snuggled up closer to Chad, which hadn't been one of my pillows or a bowl of popcorn, it was…Chad._

_**But everything didn't go exactly as planned...**_

_I dialed a familiar number and only hoped that she would answer. One ring, two rings, three rings...please answer_

"_H-h-hello?"The voice answered raspy_

"_Gabi?"_

"_Yeah? What's up?"_

_I could tell she was a bit busy at the moment, and I didn't mean from working out either._

"_Gabi? Uhh are you alone at the moment?"_

_I heard shuffling at the other end, I heard murmured words and then a 'Yeah…you too." And the other end fell silent._

"_Yeah…what's wrong?"_

"_Well it's been three weeks, I haven't heard from Chad and I'm worried."_

"_Aww." Gabi cooed_

"_It's not funny Gabi, I'm really worried. Has Troy talked to Chad since my famous sleepover?" I breathed_

_Gabi stayed silent for a few moments until I heard a rather annoying beeping noise. Gah that Gabi is probably texting him now, asking. You would think she could call him, probably have phone sex while asking him but if she called Troy I wouldn't hear from her for probably a few hours so I'll allow the texting this time._

"_I'll put you on speaker."_

_I continued to hear the mild beeping when I heard a sound, alarming that I had a call waiting on the other line._

"_Hold on Gabi." I said while checking, Gabi, it's HIM!" I squealed_

_Gabi laughed, told me that she'd call back later (Yeah right) we said our goodbyes and hung up, then I swiftly answered_

"_Hello?" I said in my best sexy voice_

"_Taylor?"_

_Awe crap something bad was going to happen, Chad never called me Taylor unless it was something important and didn't require much emotion._

"_Yeah Chad? Everything okay?"_

"_Taylor, I can't continue to be with you anymore."_

_I stayed silent, everything in my brain stopped. What? Why? I didn't have the heart to ask._

"_Umm alright…"_

_**Things seemed to go downhill after that…**_

_I quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. Hmm that was rather weird, what all did I eat today? Maybe it's Mom's new perfume that triggered it._

"_Taylor?"_

_I turned around to notice my Mom standing in the doorframe with a worried look on her face._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, just felt sick."_

"_Sick? Taylor you haven't been sick in the last two years outside of a little hay fever."_

"_Eh, well with all the snow and walking home and freezing temps could be causing it too Mom."_

_She shrugged and began to walk away_

"_Hey Mom?" I called out_

_My Mom popped her head back into the bathroom and looked at me "Yes?"_

"_Have you bought any new perfume in the last couple days?"_

"_Taylor, I haven't bought any new perfume in the last twenty years."_

"_Okay, thank you." _

_My Mom walked away; well it couldn't have been the perfume..._

_--_

_The following week at school it seemed that all my friends began to avoid me. First Chad now them? Gabi was the only one that stuck around, pretty rare if Troy was around too. Finally my favorite subject, Lunch was up and going and I was currently waiting for Gabi to come and walk with me to lunch_

"_Excuse me…"_

_I looked down to see a rather small freshman taping my hand, getting my attention_

"…_Uhh Yeah?"_

"_This is for you." She passed me a note and walked away_

_Open it now, or later? Hmm, how about now. I gently opened the note and read the inside...I gasped and tears began to cloud my vision…How could they?_

--

Du duh dummmm!! What did you all think? All I ask is for one review and I'll begin the story...

Signed…you know who :-D


	2. Denial

Well I've gotten my one review, plus one more so it was way more expected. I'm glad that you two liked it and wanted me to start as soon as possible, due to me starting summer school I won't have much time to update for the next two weeks and a day, so I probably try will update twice between now and Tuesday, July 6. Anyway here we go with **"What really happens in High School"**

Reviewer spotlight

chaylorXtraylorlover101

ChaylorTwilightQueen10

Only two who reviewed and added the story to their alerts and favorite story list, Thanks you two!

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Okay here we go!

--

I walked down the crowded hall with the rest of the student body. I had two backpacks filled of the stuff from my locker. Today was my last day here at East High and I was thankful for it, I had no friends, my whole junior class hated me, or only liked me because I was Chad's mistress. This wasn't in terms completely true, Chad had left Namoi for me but then due to her becoming "pregnant" he left me to do the fatherly thing and to take care of his child. I couldn't believe that I even believed him I bet that's what he told every girl that he slept with to get their walls down and into their pants. What hurt even most was the friends that I trusted more, left me to become friends with Namoi. The girls, her best friends, and the guys her protective guy brothers. And to think we all took an oath, and did secret handshakes for years until High school of course. I sighed unhappily and continued to stomp down the hallway. It seemed that every step that I took I became more inflamed at Namoi what did I ever do to her? Oh right, I had intercourse with her non- virgin boyfriend Chadwick Danforth and with that though my anger deflated and I hung my head and let a tear roll down my puffy cheeks. It took me forever to convince my mother to let me switch schools, of course I would have to catch the bus to get to North High, but if it meant being father away from my traitor friends and Chad I was willing to do it. I had asked my mom if she could pick me up during lunch, so I could go home and rest lately I had been feeling tired, fatigued and it seemed like I was getting sick I would shy away from eating and would spend a lot of time outside letting the "sick" feeling fade away. I sighed, I didn't want to eat lunch but I knew it would take my mom FOREVER to get here and pick me up I would probably have to call her from the office to remind her but maybe she would actually come through for once. I pushed the heavy doors to the lunchroom open, I'm glad that I walked in with a group of freshmen so the whole school wouldn't have saw that Taylor, the "mistress" had come in. Uneventful for me was the freshman girls noticed me and evaporated and the whole lunchroom seemed to go completely silent watching me. I cleared my throat and walked to the lunch lines, grabbed my food, paid for it and walked back out into the sea of on looking High Schoolers. I already figured that I wouldn't be inside, with the rest of the kids and proceeded to walk to the back doors to go outside. _I'm halfway there; Crap there goes Chad and everyone else why couldn't there be more than one door that lead out of the lunchroom?_ I should have figured what would happened next, Namoi stuck her foot out and tried to trip me but being smart like I am I jumped over her outstretched foot, but didn't see that Gabriella would tip my tray upwards letting my face get caught in the mashed potatoes and warm lumpy gravy. The whole room erupted into laughter, I blushed and began to feel sick one too many smells for my poor tummy to handle and I barfed, all over Gabi and Troy and everyone else at the table. The girls sat there drenched in my barf and ran out of the room, with guys hot on their heels.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered into the wind

What was the use? They wouldn't hear it, nor did they care I threw my tray away and headed back up to the front where the lunch ladies, more than happily allowed me to use the sink to wash off my face and hands. I stepped outside to the warm sunshine, and plopped down on a bench and proceeded to wait for my mom to pick me up.

"Hey."

I looked up and all but died. Of all people to talk to me it just had to be...

(Could have stopped there but it's too short so this once I'll keep going, but there better be two reviews for me doing this)

"Chadwick." I whispered harshly

Chad flinched a bit and then sat down next to me, and I scooted away from him. I saw that his shoulders sunk and heard him let out air.

"Taylor I-"

"If you're here to have me apologize about puking all over your girlfriend then you can leave."

"Taylor I wasn't here for that, I heard you tell her sorry and I even told her that you said that you were sorry. But she…"

"Didn't accept it? No big deal, never wanted to even say I was sorry but it was the humanly thing to do." I crossed my legs and turned to the parking lot. Mom, God whoever, if you can hear me, PLEASE save me.

Chad put his hand on my knee. I slapped it away and scooted father away from Chad, creating a bigger gap than before. Now I knew I couldn't make eye contact with Chad, I would feel bad and want to give in; I had to remind myself who was the enemy at hand here.

"Taylor I said I was sorry."

"And I told you everything was fine between us."

"Then how come you're pushing us away, pushing me away."

I turned around and faced Chad, carefully avoiding his eyes. "I'm avoiding you all? YOU'RE all avoiding me!!" I screamed

"But Taylor-"

"Boy Chad, I hope you have more to say than just "But Taylor", Look Chad it's alright that you lied to me and that all of your friends are avoiding me, I can handle being alone. Always have been."

"Today is my last day anyway." I mumble into the air

"WHAT?!? Taylor, you can't leave us."

I gasped; did Chad really just say that? He only said that so I'd be closer to him so he could continue to use me, when he felt his that his grades were slipping and when he needed a "pick me up" he wasn't going to continue to use this girl, this girl learned her lesson the last time and hopefully it would be that last. I looked behind me to see that my mom was about two seconds from entering the parking lot. I gathered my things and looked at Chad one final time.

"You know Chad, I really did almost believe you and almost fell completely in love with you but you blew all of that. It's nice to know that you lie to me when you're about to take away the most important thing from me, don't worry I'll forget you like your going to forget me and let the girls know the puke smell won't be gone from their hair for at least a week or so."

And with that I walked to my mom's car, got in and allowed her to drive away. I looked out the window to see that it had turned cloudy, and it began to rain, heavily and Chad stood there, head down getting completely wet. It was then I knew I that I did fall in love with Chad and envied Namoi more than ever right now.

--

Chapter one is done! I know I was mean and cruel but it has to happen. I really wanted to stop at when Chad came but it was wayyy too short and it would have taken forever to get up where we all are now, think of it as when I update tomorrow it will probably be longer and more meaningful. Anyway only two reviews, that is all that I'm asking two reviews or not I'm still going to update anyway and then you'll all have another chapter Friday afternoon or at night which ever. Review! Please?

Signed,

That cruel HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD


	3. Heart Break

You guys are so awesome! I was a little worried that I wouldn't get my two reviews today but I did and it made me a very happy person! So cookies for you three awesome people, although,** SimplyStunning,** was a bit confused. Anyway you'll begin to find out what is going to happen. Anyway just to make a note, you don't have to read "**Frozen**" but it helps you connect to Taylor, my Taylor isn't going to be the happy go lucky, geeky kind. She's going to be wayyy different than everyone else's so, if you're a little lost you can either stick through the story or you can possibly read "**Frozen**" and maybe understand better. Just to help out her confusion and anyone else's. I know I didn't say read "Frozen" but it may help later on in the future.

Reviewer spotlight!

**SimplyStunning**

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

**ChaylorTwilightQueen10**

I don't know about you all but I don't have any other complaints or anything else to really say, although if you do get a little confused or lost your more than welcome to PM (Private Message) me with your questions and I'll either answer back or put your question in my Author's Note.

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Moving right along with the story! Oh, also if you want you can all leave it in your reviews, Do you like it, dislike it when I put a recap at the beginning of the story? Your opinion matters ;)

--

_Recap:_

"_Taylor I said I was sorry."_

"_And I told you everything was fine between us."_

"_Then how come you're pushing us away, pushing me away."_

_I turned around and faced Chad, carefully avoiding his eyes. "I'm avoiding you all? YOU'RE all avoiding me!!" I screamed_

"_But Taylor-"_

"_Boy Chad, I hope you have more to say than just "But Taylor", Look Chad it's alright that you lied to me and that all of your friends are avoiding me, I can handle being alone. Always have been."_

"_Today is my last day anyway." I mumble into the air_

"_WHAT?!? Taylor, you can't leave us."_

_I gasped; did Chad really just say that? He only said that so I'd be closer to him so he could continue to use me, when he felt his that his grades were slipping and when he needed a "pick me up" he wasn't going to continue to use this girl, this girl learned her lesson the last time and hopefully it would be that last. I looked behind me to see that my mom was about two seconds from entering the parking lot. I gathered my things and looked at Chad one final time._

"_You know Chad, I really did almost believe you and almost fell completely in love with you but you blew all of that. It's nice to know that you lie to me when you're about to take away the most important thing from me, don't worry I'll forget you like your going to forget me and let the girls know the puke smell won't be gone from their hair for at least a week or so."_

_And with that I walked to my mom's car, got in and allowed her to drive away. I looked out the window to see that it had turned cloudy, and it began to rain, heavily and Chad stood there, head down getting completely wet. It was then I knew I that I did fall in love with Chad and envied Namoi more than ever right now._

--

I aimlessly continued to stir. I just couldn't fall asleep; first I had to use the bathroom. After that was completed I settled back down but only for a minute before I felt a dry, sandpaper feel at the base of my throat, so I settled for warm tea. Then I just decided that I should set up the couch downstairs, since I was having such difficulty in my own bed. Going down the stairs with blankets and a pillow, I trudged down the stairs making sure that I didn't fall down the stairs. Successfully making it to the couch and making it I settled down in between the folds of my blanket and rested my head against the pillow. I closed my eyes and smelled the pillow, then I cringing away. I threw the pillow to the ground and glared daggers at the pillow. It was _HIS_ pillow that I had grabbed, the one that _HE_ had layed on that night and drooled into. I was surprised that I didn't burn the pillow, let alone throw the whole pillow away. I sank back into the couch and pressed my left cheek against the cool black leather cushion and began to try to hold back what I had been holding back for the last two months, all my pent up sorrow. The tears tumbled down my already puffy cheeks, puffy eyes and onto the couch. I sniffled then whimpered and held myself; I felt that I was slowly rotting away. Nothing was holding me together anymore; I didn't have Gabi on my side anymore let alone anyone anymore. Couldn't turn to my mom, she would scold me and lecture me until my ears fell off I didn't dream about calling any of my old friends because they would only let the phone ring and if they did answer they would simply ask why was a outsider like me calling them. Sighing I fell back onto the enormous cushion and let my mind do something that it should not be doing, going back down memory lane.

--

_It had been three weeks, three long, grueling, cruel weeks._ _The only person that clouded my brain was Chad. He had texted me two weeks ago and we talked for two days straight, but that following day he texted telling me that he was going out of town to visit family for the remaining week of spring break. I of course didn't begin to worry until the Friday before school and still hadn't heard from Chad , maybe I was being to dependant on him but who cares, he was my first boyfriend after all wasn't I allowed to worry about where he was? I had been listening to love stricken songs for the past week and I knew my mom was wondering why I had these songs on repeat. Finally, swallowing my pride I decided to call up my best friend__Gabi to see what I should do. __I dialed a familiar number and only hoped that she would answer. One ring, two rings, three rings...please answer._

"_H-h-hello?" The voice answered raspy_

"_Gabi?"_

"_Yeah? What's up?"_

_I could tell she was a bit busy at the moment, and I didn't mean from working out either._

"_Gabi? Uhh are you alone at the moment?"_

_I heard shuffling at the other end, I heard murmured words and then a 'Yeah…you too." And the other end fell silent._

"_Yeah…what's wrong?"_

"_Well it's been three weeks, I haven't heard from Chad and I'm worried."_

"_Aww." Gabi cooed_

"_It's not funny Gabi, I'm really worried. Has Troy talked to Chad since my famous sleepover?" I breathed_

_Gabi stayed silent for a few moments until I heard a rather annoying beeping noise. Gah that Gabi is probably texting him now, asking. You would think she could call him, probably have phone sex while asking him but if she called Troy I wouldn't hear from her for probably a few hours so I'll allow the texting this time._

"_I'll put you on speaker."_

_I continued to hear the mild beeping when I heard a sound, alarming that I had a call waiting on the other line._

"_Hold on Gabi." I said while checking, Gabi, it's HIM!" I squealed_

_Gabi laughed, told me that she'd call back later (Yeah right) we said our goodbyes and hung up, and then I swiftly answered the other waiting call._

"_Hello?" I said in my best sexy voice_

"_Taylor?"_

_Awe crap something bad was going to happen, Chad never called me Taylor unless it was something important and didn't require much emotion._

"_Yeah Chad? Everything okay?"_

"_Taylor, I can't continue to be with you anymore."_

_I stayed silent, everything in my brain stopped. What? Why? I didn't have the heart to ask._

"_Umm alright…"_

"_I hope we can stay friends you know how these things go."_

"_Of course Chad."I didn't know how these things went. I could feel that pin pickling feeling that tears were on their way. I didn't want Chad to hear that I was crying because of him breaking up with me._

"_Uhh Chad?" I sniffled but tried to hide it "I have to go my mom is calling me for dinner."_

"_Yeah I have to go as well, I'll see you on Monday." And Chad hung up_

_I heard the silence and just sat there with the phone on my ear, and tears freely falling down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away either I gently closed my phone and turned it off and stuffed it under my bed. Although it was sparkly clean with the exception of my shoes I wouldn't remember where it was in the morning…or at least I hoped that I wouldn't. I pulled back my bedspread and got underneath then turned off my bed side light and just layed there, under my covers, clutching a pillow and crying deeply into the pillow. I knew I was bound to get dumped, I knew he lied it must have been the way how he batted his pretty brown eyes at me, or claimed to break up with Namoi to be with me all of them were sick pathetic lies that ever boy probably tells young virgin girls to get them to sleep with them, I had been one of these stupid and foolish young girls. My mom checked in on me to tell me dinner was ready, Two hours later._

"_Taylor?" My mom said through the door_

"_Yeah Mom?"_

"_Dinner's ready."_

"_I'm not hungry, I'll eat later."_

"_Working on a big project?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright hunny, I'll make you a plate and put it in the refrige for you to nibble on later when you're hungry."_

_I didn't even bother to reply for that one, I was too miserable to want to eat again. Was this the feeling of heartbreak? How was I supposed to go on with my life? Right, I wasn't I suppose to lie to everyone and put a smile on my face and pretend that it was Chad's loss that he was breaking up with me? That's easier said than done…_

--

Chapter two dooooone! There you have it, the aftermath of Taylor after Chad broke up with her, the flea bag. Anyway I won't have a set number of review's this time (I know I always say that) but due to me not updating again until Friday gives you all plenty of time to review, so no rush but I do expect at least one review by Friday, new chapter or not. Anyway Review! Pretty please?


	4. Depression

Well, I only got my one review but that is fine. I still got a review, so thank you to **Draco's Guardian Angel**. I can tell your all thinking why did Taylor leave and why in the world is she switching schools? Well that is a surprise and it's coming up pretty soon, so stay tuned. I only got **Draco's Guardian Angel**'s opinion on the recap so since its majority rules, the recap will be staying. Not that I wasn't going to put a recap at the beginning I just wanted to get you all involved anyway onto the story!

Reviewer spotlight!

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

What can I say; she was the only one to review. I have nothing else to really say except for this chappie may be a tad bit confusing, hinting that it's still trying to form in my head and I'm just going off the last chapter and the top of my head.

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_I pulled back my bedspread and got underneath then turned off my bed side light and just layed there, under my covers, clutching a pillow and crying deeply into the pillow. I knew I was bound to get dumped, I knew he lied it must have been the way how he batted his pretty brown eyes at me, or claimed to break up with Namoi to be with me all of them were sick pathetic lies that ever boy probably tells young virgin girls to get them to sleep with them, I had been one of these stupid and foolish young girls. My mom checked in on me to tell me dinner was ready, Two hours later._

"_Taylor?" My mom said through the door_

"_Yeah Mom?"_

"_Dinner's ready."_

"_I'm not hungry, I'll eat later."_

"_Working on a big project?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright hunny, I'll make you a plate and put it in the refrige for you to nibble on later when you're hungry."_

_I didn't even bother to reply for that one, I was too miserable to want to eat again. Was this the feeling of heartbreak? How was I supposed to go on with my life? Right, I wasn't I suppose to lie to everyone and put a smile on my face and pretend that it was Chad's loss that he was breaking up with me? That's easier said than done…_

--

I woke up, looked around the dimly lit room. I thought in my mind, well I tried to remember what day it was today. Yesterday was Friday so today had to have been Saturday, right? Even if today was truly Friday, and yesterday was Thursday I wasn't starting at my new school, North High, until Monday so I had time. But I didn't want "time" I didn't like having nothing to do, my mind was a fragile train that would often be out of service and would crash a lot. My mind seemed to be put on rewind a lot, reminding me of Chad breaking up with me, that note that the freshman girl gave me about a month ago, and my stomach still being queasy like. (Major clue!!!) Most times during the day I would often skip meals because everything just felt…nauseating. Even water made me cringe. And I seemed to be gaining weight like crazy, but then again I tended to consume lots of ice cream and chocolate to ease my pained heart from Chad and the others but I knew that something wasn't quite right in the last three months. I hadn't…bled in the last month. I figured that my body was just going through a change, that's what my mom told me when she gave me the period talk when I was twelve. So this was completely normal, right? I was too afraid to go to the doctor in fear that I could be, expecting. No way could I be pregnant, Chad but a rubber on and I didn't feel it break. I rested my hands on my ever expanding, bulge. And looked up at our jagged ceiling and knew that I'd have to make a doctor's appointment soon before my mom decided to book one for me. She would claim that I'm not my regular self and urge to be let into my life, and if she couldn't get in she would call my sister, Locelyn. Oi was Locelyn…persuasive. Or was it because Gabi would be too busy for me to talk to and Locelyn would be all ears? Either was my lips were not going to utter a word about my…irregular ways.

"_Taylor?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, just felt sick."_

"_Sick? Taylor you haven't been sick in the last two years outside of a little hay fever."_

I layed there, relaying my thought of when my mother caught me empting my stomach. Then it wasn't even two weeks after Chad dropped me is when my friends began to drop like flies around me.

--

_It was finally the dreaded day, Tuesday. I didn't want to face everyone let alone my friends let alone Chad. I sighed and walked in the building to the lunchroom, where everyone met in the morning. I pushed the doors open and walked into the glimmer of the lunchroom. I sighed a big relief when my eyes didn't find a mop full of hair and a dirty blonde. I got a chorus of "Hey Tay" and "Hey Taylor" (s) and took a seat. I caught eyes with Gabi, shamefully then continued to stare at the table until the bell rang._

……

_Lunch finally rolled around, I stood at Gabi's locker with Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsi and of course Troy and Gabi but Sharpay was now where to be found._

"_You know if she isn't here in two more minutes we should leave."_

"_Ry, if your that hungry you can go, actually you can all go I'll wait for Shar." I offered _

"_Yes! Thank you Tay!" Ryan gave me a fierce hug and ran down the hallway _

_Everyone seemed to follow suit after Ryan, except for Zeke. I smiled at Zeke and leaned up against Gabi's locker sighing. My stomach was being to turn violently I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated on breathing evenly. I couldn't hold out anymore I eyed the bathrooms and darted toward them shouting to Zeke I was fine and I'll be back in a minute. I ran into a stall and unzipped my jeans and squatted down, it was going to be more than a minute or two. I hear the remaining girls empty out and the door squeak open again._

"_I hope her plan works. Because if it does I call dibs on the blonde one."_

_What? I leaned in a bit more and saw feet going down the row of stalls and saw she was almost to mine, I quickly lifted up my feet and quieted my breathing. Then I heard clanking against the sinks and assumed that they were applying make-up._

"_You know, if the plan even works I might even go after HIM myself." One giggled_

_Who were they talking about?_

"_You hear what N said, the rest she doesn't care about the rest, she only wants the geek's life in shambles."_

"_I suppose but you do know that I've had a crush on you know who for a while now, if she isn't careful I may just steal him from her."_

_They giggled and I heard a low thump, and they walked out. Who were they talking about? And who was N and the guy?_

_--_

So sorry! I was tempted to keep typing butttt…There will be a part two and you'll find out more about the gang leaving...Oops! I've said wayyy too much, you all guessed that already right? Review! Pretty please with sugar on top? Only one review like always, so I'll update two more times between today and Sunday night so get those reviews in!


	5. Depression part two

So sorry! It's a late update I know but I'm still updating none the less. I had a headache earlier and I took a little snooze so now I'll probably be up extra late working on the next chapter for tomorrow so I can maybe possibly update twice tomorrow. Anyway you all are pretty smart you all are figuring out what's going on with Taylor, a certain girlie figured it out, and certain girlie don't tell anyone else pretty please. Anyway here is part two of Depression. Hmm I have a question that I want an answer to; let's say that a certain character was to have a baby, what sex should the child be? And with that answer leave a name that the child should be named. If I don't get any feedback I'll pick the gender and the name, how cruel so start leaving your feedback now so I can make "room" for your thoughts and such.

Reviewer spotlight!

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

Two smart chickas, that's all I have to say here is the next part of Depression!

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

Recap

--

_It was finally the dreaded day, Tuesday. I didn't want to face everyone let alone my friends let alone Chad. I sighed and walked in the building to the lunchroom, where everyone met in the morning. I pushed the doors open and walked into the glimmer of the lunchroom. I sighed a big relief when my eyes didn't find a mop full of hair and a dirty blonde. I got a chorus of "Hey Tay" and "Hey Taylor" (s) and took a seat. I caught eyes with Gabi, shamefully then continued to stare at the table until the bell rang._

……

_Lunch finally rolled around, I stood at Gabi's locker with Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsi and of course Troy and Gabi but Sharpay was now where to be found._

"_You know if she isn't here in two more minutes we should leave."_

"_Ry, if your that hungry you can go, actually you can all go I'll wait for Shar." I offered _

"_Yes! Thank you Tay!" Ryan gave me a fierce hug and ran down the hallway _

_Everyone seemed to follow suit after Ryan, except for Zeke. I smiled at Zeke and leaned up against Gabi's locker sighing. My stomach was being to turn violently I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated on breathing evenly. I couldn't hold out anymore I eyed the bathrooms and darted toward them shouting to Zeke I was fine and I'll be back in a minute. I ran into a stall and unzipped my jeans and squatted down, it was going to be more than a minute or two. I hear the remaining girls empty out and the door squeak open again._

"_I hope her plan works. Because if it does I call dibs on the blonde one."_

_What? I leaned in a bit more and saw feet going down the row of stalls and saw she was almost to mine, I quickly lifted up my feet and quieted my breathing. Then I heard clanking against the sinks and assumed that they were applying make-up._

"_You know, if the plan even works I might even go after HIM myself." One giggled_

_Who were they talking about?_

"_You hear what N said, the rest she doesn't care about the rest, she only wants the geek's life in shambles."_

"_I suppose but you do know that I've had a crush on you know who for a while now, if she isn't careful I may just steal him from her."_

_They giggled and I heard a low thump, and they walked out. Who were they talking about? And who was N and the guy?_

_End of recap_

(Only because it's still in a flash back and it looked confusing to be able to tell from the recap to the beginning of the story, sorry)

_--_

_I came out of the bathroom to see that Sharpay had finally come to her locker. A smile grew on my face and I began to run over to Sharpay until I saw, Namoi. I hung back, why was Shar becoming red? Was she yelling at Namoi? I decided I would get a little closer so I could "snoop" and hear what was being said._

"_No, I refuse."_

"_Sharpay, Sharpay. What do I have to do to get you to see it my way?"_

"_You don't have to do a damn thing, I refuse to do it." Sharpay slammed her locker and locked eyes with Namoi _

_Namoi laughed and then got closer; she whispered something in her ear and walked off. Shar's face seemed to drop and she actually looked…scared? Something was defiantly up._

"_Shar?"_

_Sharpay looked over at me nervously and then fumbled with her fingers._

"_Hey Taylor."_

"_Everything alright?" I asked reaching out to put my hand on her shoulder_

"_Ummm, I have to go and do a project with…Namoi."_

"_Oh." My face fell_

"_Sorry I didn't tell you all sooner, I just…spaced it out."_

"_It's alright; if you want I'll tell everyone else for you."_

"_No it's alright I need to speak to everyone anyway."_

_That wasn't good. I walked with Shar, Shar always had the best posture, and always made the underclass men drool when she walked by with her clacked heels, even though Zeke didn't like her getting all that attention, he would often walk with her to glare the looks away but today Shar didn't walk with that awesome posture that she always had. I didn't know what was said between Namoi and Shar but whatever it was it was really affecting Shar. We walked into the lunchroom and I nodded to her about going to get my lunch, I had to give her time to "talk" to everyone besides if I didn't Kelsi would think that I was going on one of those crash course diets for Chad. She was the only one that I had the guts to tell, Kelsi was the only one that really guessed why I seemed to be so…distant when Chad would randomly pop up. I grabbed my lunch and walked over to our usual table, which happened to be in the middle and noticed that all the guys were quiet and with stricken faces._

"_H-Hey guys." I said unsurely _

_Everyone stopped and turned to face me, Ryan, Zeke, Sharpay and Kelsi all stood up and walked away. Without so much as a word uttered. What the hell?_

"_Taylor?"_

_I looked over at Gabi and Troy, Troy didn't look happy but he was never really one to like me._

"_What's-"_

"_They all had projects due."_

"_Alright."_

"_Taylor?"_

_I looked over at Gabi. _

"_You know Taylor we'll always be best friends, no matter what."_

_I nodded my head at Gabi and muttered that I needed air and walked outside. For the rest of the day Gabi seemed to cling to me, Troy seemed to be fed up and didn't care. I just wanted to turn around and yell at Troy to join this darned "Group Project" and to quit giving off bad vibes. The Gabi clinginess continued for a while, and I do mean a long while. We were talking a lot of weeks that Gabi kept me so blinded by her, always hanging out with me I never noticed that my other friends ever resurfaced. It was about a week later when Gabi and I walked into the lunchroom when my heart stopped. And it wasn't just because Chad was wearing his basketball jersey, and his muscles were exposed and he had his fro pulled back into a ponytail, but Ryan and Kelsi as well as Sharpay and Zeke were sitting with Namoi. And actually laughing with her and Chad. I looked at Gabi to see that she had a pained look on her face, I shrugged and figured that something that I wasn't suppose to know about was going on and to leave it alone. I walked past "our" table which was currently taken up by Namoi and my "friends" when I heard a comment._

"_There goes the fat cow, Taylor Anne Mckessie."_

_There was a fit of giggles and I looked over to see Namoi looking at me the hardest and with a sly smile on her face. I looked around the table, everyone was cracking up. Including Chad! Oh, they were not my friends anymore. I mean they never made comments about me before, why now. Then Troy walked over and sat down next to Chad and slapped him a high five and joined in the fit of giggles. I glared for a minute before I walked right the only doors of the lunchroom and outside._

"_Taylor, wait."_

_I already knew that it was Gabi following behind me._

"_Gab, don't even explain. I'll understand if you want to go with them too, your boyfriend sure did."_

_I knew I went too far to say that, but hell I was pissed and a little embarrassed. Can anyone blame me for it? I heard Gabi take in a sharp breath and then walked back into the lunchroom. I remember spending the rest of lunch outside crying my eyes out, and when the bell rang I took all the shortcuts to avoid my ex friends and a probably hurt Gabi. I kept the avoidance up for a whole week until Monday rolled back around. I still kept the avoiding up until I realized I was being childish, my friends shouldn't have to be around me all the time, they could hang out with other people. I was being too possessive and I needed to find my friends to apologize. I decided to start with Gabi first, I walked over to Gabi's locker to wait for her to go to break. Gabi never seemed to come, she would always go to her locker to exchange her books for the second half. I shrugged it off, maybe she grabbed double the books, or maybe she was taking a test and continued to finish it anyway I always had lunch to apologize. When Lunch finally rolled around I darted over to Gabi's locker so I would be sure not to miss her .I stood around for only a few minutes until a short freshman girl poked me._

"_Excuse me…"_

"…_Uhh Yeah?"_

"_This is for you." She passed me a note and walked away. Do I open it now, or later? Hmm, how about now? Could it be from Chad? I gently opened the note and read the inside...I gasped and tears began to cloud my vision…How could she?_

"_Taylor,_

_You know I realized that we can't be friends anymore. I'm deeply in love with Troy and he just can't stand you, and I've tried to make it work but I was left with the choice to either drop him or you, guess which one I picked? Anyway sorry for being so…leading. _

_Gabriella_

_P.S. The rest of my friends can't stand you either_

_ Tears clouded my vision, so what was I? A charity case? Why did they waste so much time with me? I quickly wiped my tears away and crumbled up the note and threw it in a nearby garbage can and walked to my spot, which had been the outside fountain, underneath the great oak tree. I sat there, long and hard thinking what more did I have to live for? I didn't have my great friends anymore, all I had were my studies which were probably going downhill anyway so there wasn't much left for me. I had my mom and dad though, and my little brother who lived with my grandmother but they wouldn't come to High School and "hang with me" so maybe I could transfer schools. No, there was no way that I could transfer; my mom would never allow it. Maybe I could beg and plead, worth a try. I pulled out my crappy, 1970 cell phone and dialed my mother's number. It's not like she would answer anyway._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom?"_

"_What Taylor?"_

"_Umm, are you really busy right now?"_

"_Not really, what did you need?"_

"_Mom, I want to transfer schools." I said as boldly as I could_

"_Fine."_

"_What?"_

"_I said that is fine."_

"_No questions asked?"_

"_None, although I am a little puzzled as to why but you're becoming an adult and you know your education better than I do so…"_

_I was utterly shocked, my mom didn't ask questions? That was a first._

"_Well what school do you want to go to?"_

_I couldn't and wouldn't go to West, they were our rivals and I didn't like the decathlon there, a bunch of rich cheaters. South was way too far and I didn't know much about that school all that was left was North. It wasn't that bad of a school, it was like East High but they didn't have to wait until Gabriella came to school to break a status quo._

"_I guess north."_

"_North it is then. I'll pick up a registration packet on my way home. I have to go now, I'll see you at home Taylor. Goodbye."_

_I would finally be away from this. Maybe my health might improve and I might finally move on from Chad._

_--_

I layed there, my hand behind my head and laying on my side thinking about going to North High School. Then I began to think about what Chad said about me leaving, why would he say something like that? He didn't care about me, he couldn't stand me. Maybe I was just being bitter from the break up but I didn't care why was Chad's outburst from the other day still bothering me? I heard a low beeping from the coffee table and checked my phone, '_One new text message.'_ Probably from my mom. I open the text and all but stopped breathing.

_Taylor,_

_Can you meet me in the park at 5?_

_-Chad_

Oh no, Getting over Chad was going to be harder than I thought. Do I dare go? Would it be a plotted attack with Naomi's new little clones? Or would Chad really want to talk? I clicked reply and typed…

--

And that's where I'm stopping. So evil I know but I gave you all a lot more than what I planned to give you all. You now know why Taylor is switching schools, yes she is switching because she feels that what is the point of staying at East High when her friends and most of the school know that the golden group, Troy, Chad and the rest of them, are starting to make fun of Taylor so to save herself from major humiliation she figures it's best to get out now. And the little brother popped up randomly I know but you'll get to meet him…sometime before the story is over. Anyway, normal amount of reviews, One will do nicely Two is even better but One will surely do. Anyway please Review, I'll be updating tomorrow for sure, possibly twice but I'm not sure on that one.


	6. Acceptance

Wow, you guys are some smart cookies, I got two awesome reviews. But I the question that I did ask in my last chapter still stands, if a certain girl was to have a baby, what should be the baby sex and a name anddd, if there should be more than one child. Hmm this chapter won't be a flashback or anything it'll just be a chapter that happens to be a step to continue onto the drama so you won't really learn anything new or something that you don't already know.

Reviewer spotlight!

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

**melako17**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

Don't worry, **melako17 **it'll happen soon, just not soon enough. Anyway onto the chapter!

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_I layed there, my hand behind my head and laying on my side thinking about going to North High School. Then I began to think about what Chad said about me leaving, why would he say something like that? He didn't care about me, he couldn't stand me. Maybe I was just being bitter from the break up but I didn't care why was Chad's outburst from the other day still bothering me? I heard a low beeping from the coffee table and checked my phone, '__One new text message.'__ Probably from my mom. I open the text and all but stopped breathing._

_Taylor,_

_Can you meet me in the park at 5?_

_-Chad_

_Oh no, Getting over Chad was going to be harder than I thought. Do I dare go? Would it be a plotted attack with Naomi's new little clones? Or would Chad really want to talk? I clicked reply and typed…_

_--_

My fingers hesitated over the Y, but my fingers clicked in, No. I just couldn't see Chad; it would pain my heart to see him again after the few words that I exchanged to him the other day. What if Namoi happened to be there with him and it was staged for her to bash my face in and do some sort of cruel intention of a joke? Besides if I said Yes, Chad would expect me to be there every time he asked me to meet him somewhere, and that's where I got in trouble last time. I felt that I let Chad down, but in reality he let me down.

--

Monday came faster than I expected, I was already organized for North. My mom woke me up, something she never did, made me breakfast and even drove me to North. Shocking as it was I figured that something was up or she was making amends with me. When she pulled up to North I noticed that it was just like East High, just not in red but sliver? Hmm, I think I may like it here. I walked up to the front door, of course weaving in and out of crowds and made it to the office. I when I walked in the office I noticed a handsome light skinned boy working at the "counter". Gosh did my heart do some flips, but then it burned as if scolding me for trying to forget Chad, like I could. The light skinned boy looked up from his work and locked eyes with me; did I mention he had the most beautiful green eyes?

"Hello." He purred

"Hi." I had to say it shyly, his voice was…dreamily

"How may I help you?"

I blinked, what was I in here for again...Right.

"I'm a new student that is supposed to start today."

"Last name…?"

"Mckessie."

He typed something in the computer and looked at the screen for a moment then looked in a pile of paperwork.

"Taylor?"

"That would be me."

He handed me a folder, and explained that inside was a map of the school, although he would be showing me around to my classes today, thank you God! That inside was also a planner, which my mom paid for when she filled out my paperwork and my class schedule. Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the bell rang. He grabbed his stuff from behind the desk, and slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to me.

"Shall we?"

"Uhh sure."

He held the door open for me and we made our way through the incoming steam of students.

"I'm Derek by the way." He held his hand out for me to shake

"Nice to meet you Derek." I shook his hand back, such soft hands.

"You know, not to be the bearer of bad news but the student here, our "junior" class isn't exactly…welcoming."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they don't really like to make room for new students, such as yourself."

_Should I have been offended?_

"No offense of course."

_Never mind._

"Oh. Well that's fine I wasn't really looking to be welcomed with open arms."

Derek gave me a sad pained face, and grabbed my hand. And locked eyes with me again.

"No one, a beautiful woman such as yourself should ever be turned away from anyone."

_Boy, he had a away with words. I bet his girlfriend eats this up. I know I am!_

"Anyway, forget about the other kids you are more than welcome to hang out with me and my friends. Free of charge."

"There's a normal fee?" I screeched

Derek began to laugh, he laughed so hard that he began to cry. He wiped away the fallen cascaded tears and looked at me with a smile.

"I was only joking Tay."

_Tay, that's what HE used to call me._

I frowned and looked away from Derek and looked down at my moving feet. Derek cleared his throat and mumbled a sorry.

"No need, it's what my…the other people at my school used to call me."

Derek nodded his head, in understanding and led me down the hallway a little ways down then stopped at a classroom.

"Here we are, Honor's Biology with…Mrs. Glee."

"Thank you."

Derek leaned in and gave me a hug, and then whispered in my ear, 'They that did whatever to you should be majorly punished.' And walked away.

"I'll be here, when your class lets out." Derek called down the hall and dissolved in the body of students

I knew I was really going to like this school, and I was falling out of love with Chad just by looking at…Derek.

Biology was a lot easier here than it was at East High, my mom would happy with my awesome new and shiny A. Derek led me to the rest of my classes, Honors French, Honors English and finally before lunch Honors math. To me all of my classes seemed too easy, but what more could I do? I had been working hard for the last two years I deserved a break, right? When I came out of math I noticed Derek was in the center of a large massive group, Derek called me over and most of the group dissolved.

"Taylor, these are my friends, Anthony, Desiree, Brittany, Jake, Chrissy, Jackson, and Elijah."

I all but started to cry, every single one of them looked like my ex friends back at East High. Anthony, looked like Chad in almost every way he just didn't have a fro as big as Chad's. Desiree looked like Gabi but only prettier, and she had red tint hair that reached her waist. Brittany, a Sharpay clone but only she gave off a friendlier vibe. Jake, my heart pained. Jake was Ryan, he probably was his twin but Jake had a tan and wasn't quite as, transparent as Ryan. Chrissy didn't look exactly like Kelsi, Chrissy had blue eyes, and was a fiery redhead. Jackson was slightly shorter than Zeke but had more muscles than I had ever seen and Finally Elijah anyone could have guessed was North High's "golden boy" I mean "sliver boy". He had dark black hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. You could tell who was together; Desiree and Elijah were together probably the "sliver couple". Brittany and Jackson were an item as well as Chrissy and Jake. The only two who seemed to be single were Anthony and Derek.

"Taylor." Derek held his arm out for me to take, which I didn't hesitate to take and we walked to lunch.

I was sitting at the table with the girls while the boys went to get lunch; they asked me easy questions when one caught me off guard.

"Taylor? Do you have a crush on Derek?"

I didn't reply, I continued to look down at the dotted table.

"Just between all of us, Derek isn't exactly on the market."

"What do you mean?"

"He's…gay."

_Damn it! I knew someone as cute and handsome as him was either already taken or gay, I knew it!_

"Really?" I looked at Brittany

"Really. He hasn't dated anyone of any gender, since he's still trying to figure himself out." Brittany said as she bit into her ruby red apple

I let my tongue run over my teeth and nodded my head. I decided to shake off my stupidity I was pretty sure that there were signs of Derek's iffy ways. But I didn't care as long as I had people would bear to be by me I could care less. The boys came back and we continued to get to know each other, I learned that the boys were on the basketball team, go figure; Desiree was actually smarter than I figured she would be, she was even on the decathlon team! She always got straight A's now that was a girl I could stick to. Anyway the lunch bell rang and we all had Gym next, joy! Derek had his arm around my shoulders, in a friendly way now that I knew that he was…off the market. When we got to the Gym, everyone was sitting on the bleachers and as more students came in they were ushered to sit on the bleachers. One of the Gym teachers explained that the teacher for the juniors was out due to a broken leg wouldn't be back for the rest of the semester and that a student teacher would be in as soon as they could find one and for today all the classes could just sit around and talk.

"Hey Taylor, I know it's a little soon for you to be showing your school pride but would you…" Anthony stumbled

"What he wants to say is Taylor would you like to come to our upcoming basketball game at an away High School?" Jackson asked

I smiled at Anthony, and nodded my head vigorously.

"But I have to warn you all, I have no clue on basketball games." I said shyly

Desiree put an arm around me as well as Brittany.

"No need to fret Taylor, were going too so we'll just bus up there with the Cheerleaders and we'll explain everything you need to know about basketball."

"Of course."

I smiled widely, I could get used to these people. Although my heart still longed for my old friends but they had their replacement and I had mine.

--

Chad P.O.V

I growled and threw the ball hard, and it bounced off of Troy's head. Troy turned around angrily at me all I did was glare and call for the ball. When the ball made it to my hands I made a mad dash to the basket, which went in with a _swish._

"Awesome pass baby." Namoi cooed and blew me a kiss

I did everything to try not to hurl on the spot. Coach called us in, said we did a great job and at the rate we were going we could easily crush North High without having to work all that hard in three weeks. He said that practice was over and to go home and rest up, no more practice for the rest of the week. I was grateful for it; I had a lot of things due this week and without Taylor to help me I was on my own. I realized that the guys were heading to the locker room and Namoi was coming in close I ran past the rest of the guys, into the locker room. Boy was that a close one.

"Whoa Chad, making Namoi want you more?"

I cut my eyes at the freshman that made that remark, and he bowed his head and walked away.

"Chad man, what's up?"

"What's up? What is UP?" I screamed

Troy gave me a fearful look and then sank back onto the bench. I was going idiotic on myself; Taylor wouldn't meet me at the park. I only found this out after I got home a little past my curfew that she texted me no. Why wouldn't she? She didn't give any sort of excuse as to why, just a simple no. Zeke came over to me and patted my shoulder, he knew what I was feeling only Troy as the last obvious to find anything out. I wasn't mad at any of them, who I really should be mad at is myself, which I was but I was still a little bit angry at Gabster. I mean that note just over did it, but I guess her words rang clear. I gathered up my stuff, I would just shower at home if I left now I could avoid Namoi. I went out the back way, did a bit of a James Bond and made it safely to my car. I had just buckled up when I looked out my window.

"Holy crap!" I yelled

Damn, it was Namoi. Didn't get away fast enough; I sighed and rolled down my window.

"Baby, I need a ride home."

_Did I mention that I HATE it when she calls me baby?_

"Um, I'm low on gas and only have enough to get myself home."

Namoi pouted, and continued to beg me. I really looked at Namoi, what did I ever see in this girl? She was in every way annoying, her eyes were too far apart, her nose was very crooked, and her teeth…I shuddered. Then I pictured Taylor, her soft mannered voice, beautiful eyes, and round face. God I was an idiot.

"You're a major jerk Chad Danforth." Namoi pouted, that was getting old

"Look Namoi I know I'm a jerk but I'm a jerk that let one of the most special person in my life go because of you."

"But Chad-"

"Don't Chad me; you're a filthy whore that I never want to see again. And as for your little threats I don't care she's too far away from you to harm her and besides if you even think about harming her I'll report you to the police and personally deal with you myself." And with that being said I reversed my car and sped out of the driveway.

As I sped down the street I hung out of my window, it felt great to be free and away from that witch. At the next stoplight that I came to I took out my phone and Called Troy, and told him everything that just happened between Namoi and I.

"I'm glad bro."

"Me too, uhh is Gabster around you at the moment?"

I heard shuffling then I hear a 'he wants to talk to you.'

"Hello?" a timid voice said

"Gab? I'm sorry I acted the way I did can you forgive me?"

"Of course Chad, we all heard what happened."

What? They all heard it? Well I wasn't exactly embarrassed; I didn't say anything too open.

"So you all forgive me?"

"Yes!" they all yelled on the phone

I laughed and told them that Friday we were going to somehow find Taylor and get her back where she rightfully belonged, which in my head was back in my arms.

--

Aww! I loved how I ended that, so cute. Anyway like I said this chapter wasn't a big chapter, although the next two probably will be. But the three weeks with the basketball game will be hehe anyway only one review as usual and the question about the baby is still open and will be open until…you all get the point. By the way while I was typing this up, I happened to be checking my e-mail to find that **chaylorXtraylorlover101**, left me a review as well so she belongs up in the reviewer spotlight as well, so no one is forgotten…I think anyway one review will do, although you'll be waiting again until Friday, July 17th so happy reviewing all! Thank you!


	7. Anger seeps through clothing

So awesome guys! I wasn't expecting you all to like me telling of Namoi, (yeah right) I wasn't planning getting rid of Namoi that soon, but I'll go with it. Anyway, I was able to update today, (Or probably Friday depending on whatever day it is when I updated this) so I'll try to post it, if not then I'll be Friday's update. Anyway no big news, question is still on so answer that if you haven't already answered the question. That's about it, on with the story!

Reviewer spotlight!

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

Anyway this chapter is probably the one you've all been waiting for, maybe. On with the story!

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

"_Hey Taylor, I know it's a little soon for you to be showing your school pride but would you…" Anthony stumbled_

"_What he wants to say is Taylor would you like to come to our upcoming basketball game at an away High School?" Jackson asked_

_I smiled at Anthony, and nodded my head vigorously._

"_But I have to warn you all, I have no clue on basketball games." I said shyly_

_Desiree put an arm around me as well as Brittany._

"_No need to fret Taylor, were going too so we'll just bus up there with the Cheerleaders and we'll explain everything you need to know about basketball."_

"_Of course."_

_I smiled widely, I could get used to these people. Although my heart still longed for my old friends but they had their replacement and I had mine._

_--_

_Chad P.O.V_

_I growled and threw the ball hard, and it bounced off of Troy's head. Troy turned around angrily at me all I did was glare and call for the ball. When the ball made it to my hands I made a mad dash to the basket, which went in with a __swish._

"_Awesome pass baby." Namoi cooed and blew me a kiss_

_I did everything to try not to hurl on the spot. Coach called us in, said we did a great job and at the rate we were going we could easily crush North High without having to work all that hard in three weeks. He said that practice was over and to go home and rest up, no more practice for the rest of the week. I was grateful for it; I had a lot of things due this week and without Taylor to help me I was on my own. I realized that the guys were heading to the locker room and Namoi was coming in close I ran past the rest of the guys, into the locker room. Boy was that a close one._

"_Whoa Chad, making Namoi want you more?"_

_I cut my eyes at the freshman that made that remark, and he bowed his head and walked away._

"_Chad man, what's up?"_

"_What's up? What is UP?" I screamed_

_Troy gave me a fearful look and then sank back onto the bench. I was going idiotic on myself; Taylor wouldn't meet me at the park. I only found this out after I got home a little past my curfew that she texted me no. Why wouldn't she? She didn't give any sort of excuse as to why, just a simple no. Zeke came over to me and patted my shoulder, he knew what I was feeling only Troy as the last obvious to find anything out. I wasn't mad at any of them, who I really should be mad at is myself, which I was but I was still a little bit angry at Gabster. I mean that note just over did it, but I guess her words rang clear. I gathered up my stuff, I would just shower at home if I left now I could avoid Namoi. I went out the back way, did a bit of a James Bond and made it safely to my car. I had just buckled up when I looked out my window._

"_Holy crap!" I yelled_

_Damn, it was Namoi. Didn't get away fast enough; I sighed and rolled down my window._

"_Baby, I need a ride home."_

_Did I mention that I HATE it when she calls me baby?_

"_Um, I'm low on gas and only have enough to get myself home."_

_Namoi pouted, and continued to beg me. I really looked at Namoi, what did I ever see in this girl? She was in every way annoying, her eyes were too far apart, her nose was very crooked, and her teeth…I shuddered. Then I pictured Taylor, her soft mannered voice, beautiful eyes, and round face. God I was an idiot._

"_You're a major jerk Chad Danforth." Namoi pouted, that was getting old_

"_Look Namoi I know I'm a jerk but I'm a jerk that let one of the most special person in my life go because of you."_

"_But Chad-"_

"_Don't Chad me; you're a filthy whore that I never want to see again. And as for your little threats I don't care she's too far away from you to harm her and besides if you even think about harming her I'll report you to the police and personally deal with you myself." And with that being said I reversed my car and sped out of the driveway._

_As I sped down the street I hung out of my window, it felt great to be free and away from that witch. At the next stoplight that I came to I took out my phone and Called Troy, and told him everything that just happened between Namoi and I._

"_I'm glad bro."_

"_Me too, uhh is Gabster around you at the moment?"_

_I heard shuffling then I hear a 'he wants to talk to you.'_

"_Hello?" a timid voice said_

"_Gab? I'm sorry I acted the way I did can you forgive me?"_

"_Of course Chad, we all heard what happened."_

_What? They all heard it? Well I wasn't exactly embarrassed; I didn't say anything too open._

"_So you all forgive me?"_

"_Yes!" they all yelled on the phone_

_I laughed and told them that Friday we were going to somehow find Taylor and get her back where she rightfully belonged, which in my head was back in my arms._

_--_

Three weeks later…

I sighed and adjusted my sliver headband once more in the mirror and I fixed my lip gloss one last time and ran out of the bathroom, to run right into Anthony's arms. I gave him the biggest hug ever, we grew closer as friends over the span of three weeks, he handed me a shirt and I put it on. I cooed and hugged him again; it had his basketball number as well as Derek's. For some weird reason they both said that I brought them good luck, so since I brought such good luck I wore both of their numbers, imagine how the cheerleaders felt. So today was the day, the day that I would go on my first outing to a game, other than the decathlon team. Desiree, Brittany, and Chrissy had been drilling me all week and quizzing me on when to boo and when to cheer, I must admit I was getting good at it. Anthony and I walked out to the buses, it was such a big event that the whole school was going to get bused to see the game. Why didn't East High ever do this? Since classes were closed for the big game, I was able to help Jackson out with his Honor's Chem., since I took it last year. I climbed on the bus to have the girls, the cheerleaders glare at me, then to see Derek waving at the back with everyone else waving at Anthony and I. I pulled Anthony behind me as we walked to the back of the bus, of course the cheerleaders made snide comments about me but I learned to ignore them, besides Derek would glare harder at them when he caught wind of what they were saying about me. I plunked down next to Derek, made room for Anthony and instantly pulled out my iPod. Derek noticed, and left me alone as well as Anthony, they knew that I liked to have my music to soothe me so they didn't bother me too much so I layed my head on Derek's shoulder and drifted off when the bus rumbled to life.

--

Chad's P.O.V

I was so nervous! It was game day, and ever since I told off Namoi I've been watching my back, not that my own threat wasn't bad enough but I was still a little worried. I was also heartbroken, Taylor never seemed to resurface. We often called her house but her mom always said that she was either out or too busy to come to the phone and her cell phone was a whole different story. I felt that I failed, and that I did too much damage to repair anything.

"Danforth! You're needed in the Gym."

I nodded my head, and looked at Troy and Zeke who was gathering up their stuff as well, did I mention that today was the big game against North High School? Last year we lost the finals to them, Coach was so upset that we ran laps for weeks straight until we couldn't feel our legs anymore. We, Troy Zeke and myself walked out the classroom, to see Jason leaning up against the wall near our classroom. Because of the game, school was letting out early so the office wouldn't have to deal with students watching the game and getting sent to the office. We walked down to the Gym and into the locker room, Coach wanted us to change and then we'd wait for the other team before we started up. I felt that something good was going to happen; I just didn't know what it was yet.

--

Taylor's P.O.V 

Someone was gently shaking me, I let my eyelids flutter open to see Derek and Anthony's faces smiling at me gently. I smiled back and sat up, I put my iPod away so I wouldn't lose it and slid out behind Anthony. Anthony grabbed my hand then Derek grabbed my hand as well, it was a ritual we did. I would walk with them, holding both of their hands until they got to the Gym then they would proceed to give me a kiss on the cheek and I gave them kisses on the cheek as well, we kind of had a British thing going on. Anyway when inside I realized that I had been here before, oh my I was back at East High! Holy talking mushrooms!

"You know, this looks a lot like our school."

"Yeah it does, but I don't remember where the Gym is."

"Me either." Everyone else replied

"I do." I croaked out

All of my friends looked at me in surprise, I mumbled a 'follow me' and led Derek and Anthony and everyone else down the hallway. I didn't realize that everyone that got off of our bus was following me as well, that wasn't my biggest problem, my biggest worry was that if we were here that we were defiantly playing against my old school and that wasn't exactly all that great.

--

Chad's P.O.V

I had a ball in my hand and just tried to make a shot, which I missed terribly. Troy came up to me and did a perfect three pointer. I was only at the free throw line and I couldn't make it.

"Chad, man I know your upset about Taylor but you can't let this effect you." Troy clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Never affected you before."

"It never affected me before?"

"Hell naw. Remember you were still dating Namoi back then."

He did have a point.

I nodded my head and shot again, _Swish_ nothing but net. He was right, but I only somehow managed to make that shot, maybe because I thought about how Taylor would ask how the game went the next morning and I would only win because I liked it when she lit up when I said that I made three pointers with my eyes closed. I heard drums and the school anthem then I heard loud chatter, seems like the whole school is going to attend after all. After only being a few minutes the whole school was in the bleachers waiting. Then the Gym doors opened again and I saw our rival, North High basket ball team. North wasn't as bad at West, they didn't cheat and they actually played fairly which I liked. As the other school filled in the opposite side I saw an African girl, and she looked just like Taylor too! I looked over at Troy and nodded my head to the girl and mouthed that I was going to see who the girl was. I jogged over to the girl; I only hoped that it really was Taylor.

--

Taylor's P.O.V 

As the people behind us noticed that the doors said Gym on it they walked ahead and went inside. I began to panic, what if Chad saw me? What if…let's just say I had a lot of what ifs swimming around my head at that moment. Derek noticed, crap. He pulled off to the side and allowed the rest of the team to go in the Gym; all of our friends noticed Derek pulling me off to the side and rushed over to the aid.

"What's wrong? Is Taylor feeling alright? She's not going to puke again is she?"

Derek looked at me, and I sighed and quickly explained that this was my old school and inside were probably my ex friends by the time I said all of this I didn't even realize that I had started to cry. Derek pulled me into a hug and everyone hugged some part of my body.

"Taylor, whatever happened her was in the past. You're going to have to get over them and move on."

"Damn Jackson, why so rude? You're going to make her cry again." Jake said hugging me again

"What? It's true."

"Jackson…" Derek started

"Derek its fine, he's right. They moved on and replaced me so should I." I nodded my head and grabbed Derek's hand and Anthony's and led them to the Gym.

When I set foot in the Gym I noticed that the cheerleaders were warming up, I didn't care much for them since they hated my guts, but at that moment I wanted to be up there dancing along with them showing off my new school.

"Taylor, I have…news."

I looked over at Desiree, she was ringing her fingers. Something she did when she was afraid of what the person's reaction was.

"The cheerleaders want us to do a dance with them, since our "boyfriends" are on the team and since they never pay attention to them dancing they think that they'll pay attention to us instead."

I smiled and gave Desiree thumbs up and told her I was fine with it, as soon as I finished giving the boy's their luck I would be with her. Desiree seemed to light up and she hugged me, and I hugged back. Then someone tapped me, I spun around and gasped…Crap its Chad.

"Taylor?"

"H-Hey Chad."

Chad's face lit up and went to hug me, I didn't stop him or hug him back I just hung limp in his arms.

"Taylor?"

I didn't reply to Chad, but I think I probably should have because at that moment my old friends surrounded me.

"Taylor!" Jason hugged me

I stood limp, and it didn't take long before they noticed. Chad was about to say something, when Derek came up behind me and hugged my waist. Great save Derek.

"There you are Taylor, who are your friends?" Derek asked

At the moment all my new friends stood behind me, probably wondering the same thing. Crap I had some explaining to do.

"Uhh Derek, Anthony, Brittany, Desiree, Jake, Jackson and Elijah this is Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Jason, Ryan, Zeke and Kelsi." I gestured to everyone

I could tell that my new friends were staring down Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi. And I was fine with it.

"Five minutes" The coaches called

"Hey Taylor", Chad caught my arm "Do you think we can talk after the game?" Chad asked nervously

"I'm not sure Chad; I have to catch the school bus back." I replied icily

"I gotta go babe." Derek called and I gave him his kiss on the cheek as well as Anthony and walked over to the bleachers looking for somewhere to sit.

I noticed that Sharpay and Gabriella and Kelsi were waving me over to sit with them when I realized that I had to sit with the cheerleaders for the dance routine I had to do later on in the game, so I moved over next to Desiree and sat down next to her.

"We're going to be dancing at the break, or whatever it is that you call it."

I giggled, wasn't it that Desiree that said that she knew what every little thing was in Basket ball?

--

Chad P.O.V

"Taylor?"

The girl turned around, and my eyes instantly melted. It was my Taylor!

"H-Hey Chad." Taylor stumbled

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I closed the distance between her and I hugged her. I hugged Taylor like my life depended on, I didn't feel her hug me back. My heart sank.

I was about to ask why, when Jason came over and hugged her.

"Taylor!"

Taylor hung limp like she did in my arms, well at least it wasn't just a me thing. Then everyone else came over, happy to see Taylor. Taylor didn't seem to be happy to see us, then before I could touch her again a guy slightly taller than Zeke came up behind her and hugged her. And she seemed to light up when she turned around to see him, did she move on?

"Hey Taylor, who are your friends?"

"Uhh Derek, Anthony, Brittany, Desiree, Jake, Jackson and Elijah this is Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Jason, Ryan, Zeke and Kelsi." She gestured to everyone.

When I studied all of their faces they all seemed to look like all of us, were they starting us down? She didn't happen to mention what happened to our clones did she? I could feel nothing hate seeping off of these people.

"Five minutes." the coaches called

"Hey Taylor", I caught her arm "Do you think we can talk after the game?" I asked nervously

"I don't know Chad, I have to catch the school bus back." She replied icily

"Hey babe, I gotta go." Taylor leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then another guy.

What the hell?

--

Alright, that's going to wrap up this chapter. Major sparks are flying here, and the drama is unfolding. If you though Drama was here wait until the next chapter. Only one review, as usual but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again until Friday, July 17th like we talked about xD anyway please review and excuse if I left something out that I put down for Taylor and didn't put down for Chad. Review! Would you please review?


	8. Evil green monster

I'm so tired you all, but I knew I had to update. So I'll get with it before I fall asleep while typing this, so if it comes out, different you know why. I had a reviewer that reviewed after I updated yesterday,** Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel **so he's going to be on this reviewer's spotlight since he wasn't on the last one. And I've only had one person answer my question, not that I couldn't pick out a random gender and names and such but I would like to get input on this, and besides that would suck if the name was something that really fit with…Uh ho I'm saying too much anyway if you want I'll post the question in my bottom author note and maybe I'll get some more feedback on it.

Reviewer spotlight!

**Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel**

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

Skipping right to the disclaimer…

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

"_Taylor?"_

"_H-Hey Chad."_

_Chad's face lit up and went to hug me, I didn't stop him or hug him back I just hung limp in his arms._

"_Taylor?"_

_I didn't reply to Chad, but I think I probably should have because at that moment my old friends surrounded me._

"_Taylor!" Jason hugged me_

_I stood limp, and it didn't take long before they noticed. Chad was about to say something, when Derek came up behind me and hugged my waist. Great save Derek._

"_There you are Taylor, who are your friends?" Derek asked_

_At the moment all my new friends stood behind me, probably wondering the same thing. Crap I had some explaining to do._

"_Uhh Derek, Anthony, Brittany, Desiree, Jake, Jackson and Elijah this is Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Jason, Ryan, Zeke and Kelsi." I gestured to everyone_

_I could tell that my new friends were staring down Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi. And I was fine with it._

"_Five minutes" The coaches called_

"_Hey Taylor", Chad caught my arm "Do you think we can talk after the game?" Chad asked nervously_

"_I'm not sure Chad; I have to catch the school bus back." I replied icily_

"_I gotta go babe." Derek called and I gave him his kiss on the cheek as well as Anthony and walked over to the bleachers looking for somewhere to sit._

_I noticed that Sharpay and Gabriella and Kelsi were waving me over to sit with them when I realized that I had to sit with the cheerleaders for the dance routine I had to do later on in the game, so I moved over next to Desiree and sat down next to her._

"_We're going to be dancing at the break, or whatever it is that you call it."_

_I giggled, wasn't it that Desiree that said that she knew what every little thing was in Basket ball?_

--

Kelsi's P.O.V

What was Taylor doing? I know she saw us; she made eye contact with each one of us. And I'm sure she saw us waving franticly at her, we were the only ones waving our arms to catch her attention. She chose to sit with that…Gabriella look alike then she giggled at whatever that girl said, the girl better watch it or there might be a fight in the parking lot after the game.

Gabriella's P.O.V

Taylor didn't want to sit with us; she didn't return our hugs or our outbursts to see her. What has gotten into her? I hope she's not still mad at me for that note, I mean Chad explained what happened right?

Sharpay's P.O.V

Taylor has…changed. She's only been gone how long again? And that other girl, what was her name? Brittany, right she is such an ugly looking person. There is no way Taylor would be friends with something like that, the girl is hideous! Maybe we did more damage that we thought we were preventing, I was going to have to ask Chad what all her told Taylor and get both sides of this confusing story as to why Taylor is acting so, hostile toward us. I never thought the girl had a evil bone in her body, boy I was way wrong.

Taylor's P.O.V

_Okay, so it was right, left, stick my left arm out, while the right one shook the pom pom, or was I not suppose to use the pom pom at all? Crap..._

I leaned out to touch Desiree's shoulder when I realized I couldn't go up there and dance in front of my old school and new school. I would defiantly mess up; I only knew math, science, and history and very little drama from Mrs. Darbus.

"Des." I touched her shoulder

"Were almost up Taylor, aren't you excited?" Desiree squealed

"Yeah," I said while rubbing my arm "jumping for joy on the inside." I said while doing a sailor gesture and went to go and sit down.

The buzzer went and the referee blew the whistle and indicated the intermission. I couldn't take the pressure; I turned to Desiree and tapped her again.

"Des, I can't do it."

"What? Taylor why not?"

"I just can't, I don't dance I don't even cheer at anything, I'm afraid that I'll mess up and screw up for our school."

"But Taylor…" Desiree started

"No but Desiree, I'm not going to do it and that's final." I said standing up

"Well, Well, look at the traitor." A voice called

I turned around to see, the whore bag herself, Namoi. I sneered at her, and she fought back with a glare.

"Geeky Taylor, you're not going to get up there and Cheer for your poor little team are you?"

She didn't leave me enough time to answer.

"Look, she's going to." Namoi cackled and the rest of the East High cheerleaders followed

I cut my eyes at Namoi, and then she called her girls along and they went to perform their little routine. Before they started, Namoi called out to Chad,

"Babe, this one is for you." Namoi blew him a kiss

And they began their dance. No wonder no one came to the games other than the girlfriends to the boys, they were pretty much boring. They were boring me to death.

"Go wildcats." Namoi called out

The East High side clapped, but the clap seemed to be weak. I wouldn't blame them. Namoi passed by me and whispered in my ear "Beat that." Oh, I was so going to. I walked out lagging a little bit behind the group and took my stop next to Desiree.

"Taylor? I thought you said that you were going to do it?"

"I changed my mind, I gotta show that hater", I pointed to Namoi "What I can do." I said with a smile and Desiree flashed back one and we waited for the music to cue.

Once the beat started, Des went to the left and I went right then I clapped and followed the girl in front of me. When she bent over I was suppose to stand tall and extend my arms above my head. When she leaned to the left, I was suppose to lean right with my arms still stretched out.

_I see you from a distance, on the prowl  
Keep it up, it's only gonna let you down  
Come right over here, have a look around  
There's not a lotta diamonds in this crowd_

You're up to something that's panical, just let me know  
Gotta get it while it's available, it's logical

Better get on it, show that you want it  
If you keep runnin', it'll be gone

The chorus was my favorite part, When Ashley Tisdale said 'switch it like that' I was to switch my hips while walking in front of the girl I was following and shaking my pom poms as I walked. When she said 'Keep you on track' I was to turn around and turn my head and face the crowd, once on the right, and once on the left while winking each time. Then when Ashley said 'answer right back' I was to drop down, feet flat on the ground and I was to, what was it called pop it? About two times then come up with my hands on my knees. Then I was to pretend to throw some sort of invisible object and turn around and walk back behind the girl I passed when I "called" to the front of the group.

_If you're lookin' for somebody to switch it like that  
I'm that, I'm that_

If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that

Then when I came back behind the girl, I was to put my hands together, in a closed position and push them out, doing what they called, spirit fingers? Then after that I would just sort of mimic what my "partner" was doing in front of me. Then when the chorus came back again I was "strut" out with Des and Brittany and Chrissy, flinging our "loaner" cheerleader skirts then we were to take our hands and do a tootsie roll down while popping our butts and keeping our backs straight as possible, so we wouldn't look like we were going everywhere and not to hurt later on.

_Give me half a chance, I'll make you shine  
I'm more like a dove, way passed the dime  
Truth is you need this in your life  
Anything but me is just wasting time (Uh huh, uh huh)_

Got what you need if it's physical, irresistible  
Wanna make this night unforgettable, incredible

Better get on it, show that you want it  
If you keep runnin', it'll be gone

If you're lookin' for somebody to switch it like that  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back

If you're looking for somebody who cuts her own checks  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who gets her respect  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who don't take no shh  
Well I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back

Then after the longer chorus, Desiree, Brittany, Chrissy and I were to copy what the cheerleaders behind us were doing, which was some arm movements, body popping and some clapping while doing a few steps. Then when the song was just about over, Chrissy, Brittany, Desiree and I were to join in the line, slap hands with a girl that made room for us and then in a line, do the chorus again.

_Go on pretending, I'm not what you're missing  
Go on, be happy, you'll never know (Never know)_

Not gonna stress just to get your attention  
Not gonna beg you to get up close  
(Baby, don't)

If you're lookin' for somebody to switch it like that  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to keep you on track  
I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody to answer right back  
I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
'Cause I'm back, I'm back

If you're looking for somebody who cuts her own checks  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who gets her respect  
Well I'm that, I'm that

If you're looking for somebody who don't take no shh  
Well I'm that, I'm that

'Cause you don't have to keep on lookin' no more  
It's like that, I'm back

Then before the end of the song, Brittany and I ran out of the group over to the left side while Desiree and Chrissy lined up as well on the right side. I was first, while Desiree was first as well, Brittany and Chrissy were in the back. Then to the next beat all four of us did cartwheels, Des did a one handed, while I did one with no hands and Brittany and Chrissy did both handed cartwheels. When we came out of our cycles we did splits, all the way down to the floor while the girls did a sort of new routine. When the song ended, the girls and I got up and ran over to the group, doing a few leg kicks on the way. The crowd erupted in loud cheers, way louder than Naomi's group and some of East High erupted too. I got hugged and was told that I was awesome at this cheerleading stuff, and we went to sit down. Then I felt eyes on the back of my head and turned around to lock eyes with Chad. The look on his face was priceless, his mouth was hung wide open and his eyes as big as saucers. I giggled and mouthed 'close your mouth, you're going to drown us all in your saliva.' Then I turned and walked over to where I sat at the first time and watched the rest of the game with the biggest smile on my face.

Chad's P.O.V

I had just sat down in one of the chairs that we were provided for the game when I saw Taylor, standing in a group of girls, why wasn't she sitting with her boyfriend, I mean boyfriends? Right they were playing against us, and they may seem wimpy they weren't. They kept up with Troy and Zeke and more importantly Jason. Once you get past his 'dumb' looks he was pretty fast, probably faster than me. Anyway, she turned and said something to the Gabi clone and then Naomi walked over and said something. I could see Taylor seething, probably trying not to get to angry and knock Naomi out I wouldn't have minded. Then Naomi laughed and the rest of the girls laughed along with her, then she walked out onto the wildcat circle and called out to me.

"Babe, this one is for you." Namoi blew me a kiss.

I cringed and sunk into my seat, hiding my face. That girl does not accept rejection very well, I told her we were through and I wanted nothing to do with her whore-y self. Anyway so the wildcat cheerleaders did their routine, which was a bore? I don't know I never paid much attention to the cheerleaders before, they never had my attention. So after Naomi called out wildcats, Taylor's group stood up. I still couldn't believe she went to North, and how she wouldn't hug me back let alone anyone else. Anyway I watched Taylor stand in the group, I couldn't believe that she could sing but at the same time I did believe that she could although I knew never heard her before. Then a pop song started and the girls started to move, wait a minute, Taylor is on the Cheerleading squad?!

Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi's P.O.V

We all saw Taylor stand up when the buzzer rang. We started to chat, talking about one person in mind Taylor. When I we all spotted Naomi talking to Taylor, we all were up and all but on our way to step in when we saw that Taylor was fuming mad. Naomi said something, laughed and her "posse" laughed too and went out onto the floor and did their routine, but not before Naomi called out to Chad, and blew a kiss at him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Chad was miserable, and Naomi was planning on not giving up either. After Naomi did her routine, and stepped off the other group got up and Taylor was with that group, were they going to sing? Then a pop song emitted and they started a routine? Wait a minute the uniforms, the pom poms, Taylor was on the cheerleading squad?!?

--

Alright so how did you like it? Was the cheerleading alright? I usually suck at describing dances and such, so if you don't understand it just listen to Ashley Tisdale's "I'm that" and you'll understand, maybe. One review is all I'm asking, and I'll maybe update tomorrow, if not then I'll update on Friday for sure. I'll put the question up so all of you that haven't answered it can answer or at least think about it. Thank you and please review, only one as usual.

Question:

If a certain girl was to become pregnant,

How many kids should she have at one time?

What should the gender(s) be?

What are girl and boy names?

And no, nothing like Jon and Kate having sextuples at one time, just either twins or one child, boring I know but we have to keep it believable, and the "person" can't handle six kids on their own so..


	9. Me, myself and the inner me

Thank you guys soo much! So far its three people want twins, boy and a girl and no one, except me wants a single child. So, anyone else who has not voted is more than welcome to vote. People who have already voted can't vote again, because I think you'll all stick to your first answer. Hmm, that's about it, I can tell you all like me updating everyday….right?

Reviewer spotlight:

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

ash

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_Then before the end of the song, Brittany and I ran out of the group over to the left side while Desiree and Chrissy lined up as well on the right side. I was first, while Desiree was first as well, Brittany and Chrissy were in the back. Then to the next beat all four of us did cartwheels, Des did a one handed, while I did one with no hands and Brittany and Chrissy did both handed cartwheels. When we came out of our cycles we did splits, all the way down to the floor while the girls did a sort of new routine. When the song ended, the girls and I got up and ran over to the group, doing a few leg kicks on the way. The crowd erupted in loud cheers, way louder than Naomi's group and some of East High erupted too. I got hugged and was told that I was awesome at this cheerleading stuff, and we went to sit down. Then I felt eyes on the back of my head and turned around to lock eyes with Chad. The look on his face was priceless, his mouth was hung wide open and his eyes as big as saucers. I giggled and mouthed 'close your mouth, you're going to drown us all in your saliva.' Then I turned and walked over to where I sat at the first time and watched the rest of the game with the biggest smile on my face._

_Chad's P.O.V_

_So after Naomi called out wildcats, Taylor's group stood up. I still couldn't believe she went to North, and how she wouldn't hug me back let alone anyone else. Anyway I watched Taylor stand in the group, I couldn't believe that she could sing but at the same time I did believe that she could although I knew never heard her before. Then a pop song started and the girls started to move, wait a minute, Taylor is on the Cheerleading squad?!_

_Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi's P.O.V_

_We all saw Taylor stand up when the buzzer rang. We started to chat, talking about one person in mind Taylor. When I we all spotted Naomi talking to Taylor, we all were up and all but on our way to step in when we saw that Taylor was fuming mad. Naomi said something, laughed and her "posse" laughed too and went out onto the floor and did their routine, but not before Naomi called out to Chad, and blew a kiss at him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Chad was miserable, and Naomi was planning on not giving up either. After Naomi did her routine, and stepped off the other group got up and Taylor was with that group, were they going to sing? Then a pop song emitted and they started a routine? Wait a minute the uniforms, the pom poms, Taylor was on the cheerleading squad?!?_

_--_

After the game…

I was walking out of the Gym with the girls when I heard my name being called. It couldn't be Derek and or Anthony, because they were going to stay behind and shoot around with East High's basketball team, crap. I spun around to see Chad walking nervously towards me. When I stopped Des noticed Chad and I told her 'I would catch up in minute' she nodded her head and walked towards the buses.

"What do you want Chad?" I said crossing my arms over my…expanding belly

Chad stood, and had his head hung and didn't look up at me. I could tell Chad was trying to tell me something but then again I only took a semester on body language. (Yes I did make that up, and no it isn't psychology it's body language XD) I sighed and went over to Chad and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to me. I expected him to pull away, and become angry with me but what happened next I didn't expect to happen. Chad hugged me back, if not tighter than I was hugging him. He kept murmuring something about being sorry, and he kissed my forehead and then gently grabbed my chin and turned my face toward his and, he leaned in and kissed me. I melted into the kiss, and all but lost the ability to stand on my own good thing Chad was there, holding me around my waist. Wait, he's with Naomi how could I forget….again. I pulled back and staggered out of his arms, looked at Chad with hate swirling in my eyes.

"Taylor?" Chad took a step towards me, while I took another step back

"Chad, why do you keep doing that? You know damn well that you have a girlfriend who is pregnant with your child." I said anger shaking in my voice

"Taylor I- just let me explain, please." Chad pleaded

"I'm sorry Chad, I don't want to hear anymore lies that you've strung for me." I said and walked away

I was almost to the bus when I heard it rumble to life, I jogged up to the door and the door sprung open and I climbed up the steps onto the chatter filled bus. Everyone stopped talking and cheered, I had forgotten about the dancing I did about an hour ago so I shyly smiled and walked calmly to the back of the bus I sat in the seat that I was in before, just minus Derek and Anthony and looked over at Des.

"Taylor? Are you alright? Did that boy do something to you?"

"It's a long story, Des." I replied with a sigh

"I'm all ears."

"We don't have enough time."

"We have a whole hour."

"It's a lot more than an hour's worth of explaining." I said while laughing

"Just start talking, and what we have left after hour you can sum up." Des smiled

This girl must really want to know what all happened, so I spent the next following thirty-five minutes explaining to Des what happened over the course of two months. Desiree, you couldn't tell she was mad until she punched the bus seat and made the person sitting in front of her turn around asking 'what gives?'

"That thieving, lying twit."

Of course Des wasn't going to curse, unlike Gabi…

"Taylor? Is that why when Derek called you 'Tay' you started to cry?"

I nodded my head and laid my forehead against the window, Des got the message and said that later on we'd talk, and left me alone. As I laid there I realized, I never wanted Derek or Anthony yes I liked them for their looks and their great personalities but the only guy that I wanted was a guy I couldn't have,his name started with Chad and I was indeed pregnant with his child.

--

I know it's short but I had to get something out, I've been busy and this was all I could time to get to update, for that I'll try and give you all a longer chapter tomorrow when I update. But yeah I know I skipped the doctor visit but…I don't think I should do a chapter about Taylor's doctor appointment, but if you all want one I can do one, so leave in a review if that's what you want me to do. It'll be an optional chapter, not a required one but optional. So now you smart people that figured it out way before I even started to drop hints, need to help me out again. I'll leave a question below as well as the optional chapter. Thank you guys, I know you all understand about my "short" chapter so I won't even ask for any reviews. Lucky you, so all I ask is that you vote on the questions.

Question one:

Would you like for me to do Taylor's doctor appointment chapter?

Yes.

No.

Question two:

I didn't set a "exact date" of the baby(ies) to be born, when should they be born?

1-15

16-20

21-29

If it's a number between the two I've set up, please state the date. If it's one of the number's I've placed you can just say choice 3 and then the number.

Thank you guys! The names are still in mind, so rack up more names so we can have a little poll about it!


	10. My Loyal Derek

Alright all, I'm glad that you weren't all exactly pissed about my short chapter and I'm glad that you answered the two questions, although both of you picked two different days, but both of you wanted me to write the optional chapter, so I'll be along as soon as it forms in my head. Anyway I think maybe the new kids should get to know the old kids, wouldn't you agree?

Reviewer spotlight:

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_I was almost to the bus when I heard it rumble to life, I jogged up to the door and the door sprung open and I climbed up the steps onto the chatter filled bus. Everyone stopped talking and cheered, I had forgotten about the dancing I did about an hour ago so I shyly smiled and walked calmly to the back of the bus I sat in the seat that I was in before, just minus Derek and Anthony and looked over at Des._

"_Taylor? Are you alright? Did that boy do something to you?"_

"_It's a long story, Des." I replied with a sigh_

"_I'm all ears."_

"_We don't have enough time."_

"_We have a whole hour."_

"_It's a lot more than an hour's worth of explaining." I said while laughing_

"_Just start talking, and what we have left after hour you can sum up." Des smiled_

_This girl must really want to know what all happened, so I spent the next following thirty-five minutes explaining to Des what happened over the course of two months. Desiree, you couldn't tell she was mad until she punched the bus seat and made the person sitting in front of her turn around asking 'what gives?'_

"_That thieving, lying twit."_

_Of course Des wasn't going to curse, unlike Gabi…_

"_Taylor? Is that why when Derek called you 'Tay' you started to cry?"_

_I nodded my head and laid my forehead against the window, Des got the message and said that later on we'd talk, and left me alone. As I laid there I realized, I never wanted Derek or Anthony yes I liked them for their looks and their great personalities but the only guy that I wanted was a guy I couldn't have, his name started with Chad and I was indeed pregnant with his child._

_--_

"You are hear by no longer trust worthy Taylor. Not only did you lie to me and your father but you lied about why you wanted to move schools."

"Mom, I know what I did was stupid but what more could I do?"

"Not have slept around like a little slut, Taylor you knew damn well that boys are trouble, your father has told you more than countless times."

My father just sat there, he glanced at me a few times but most with a hurt look on his face. Sometimes I just wish that I could have run away, had a car and some sort of money so I could have ran away. I would probably have more help in the real world than here with my mother, maybe I could just live with grandma.

"Taylor? Are listening?" my mother snapped

I sat there, at the table with my arms crossed. If my mom thought she was going to completely blame me for being…caught up in the moment I wasn't going to allow her. If I was only a senior…

"You know mom, I don't have to take this." I said standing up "Mom, I chose to be a big girl and tell you when I made an error and if this is how you chose to accept it, then I might as well just run out into the big world."

"Taylor, don't do that."

"Don't do what mom? I'm not saying that you had to welcome this with open arms but you could at least help me get my mind wrapped around this."

"She does have a point Marianne" My father said and winked at me (Not in a dirty way, but on her side…perverts)

My mother sighed and sat back down, and then she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and looked at me.

"You know Taylor; I was pregnant with you at seventeen."

"I know mom, you've warned me about teen pregnancy." I sat down and put my hand on my forehead "And what do I do? I still do it anyway."

I began to cry, again. I seemed to be doing that a lot now; the doctor did say that I would be moody and pretty much sick for a little while.

"Taylor? I think you should probably explain what all has been happening for the last two months."

"And three weeks." My father finished

"Well mom it all started when the day that I called you about letting Chad come over for help on that test we had in Astronomy." I started

So after an hour of explaining what had been going on in the last two months, I felt…more free, less bound to handling things on my own.

"Oh Taylor, why didn't you just tell me all of that before?" my mother had somehow moved closer to me and was on and off hugging me

"Because mom, you've seemed to always be mad with me. Why do you think I would seem to disappear a lot at night?"

"I just figured you were so wrapped up in your school work that you didn't want to be bothered."

I nodded my head, and looked down at the table.

"Taylor?" my mom placed her hand on my knee

"Honey, I've never been mad at you. Yes I was a little angry an hour ago but that was until I knew where you were coming from, I just figured you had gotten "pregnant" for attention."

Was my mom serious?

I didn't say anything back, I just sat there. She could think whatever she wanted to think, I knew I wasn't doing it for attention.

"Taylor, Honey? Does Chad know?" my father asked timidly

"Dad, I can't tell him, he already has a kid on the way minus mine like I told you and mom before." I said and sat in my mother's seat since she left after her little 'episode' about my attention craving

"Taylor, you really should tell him. I don't care if he has every girl at East High having his baby he really should know."

"I guess I could tell him."

"Guessing is out of the question, you're going to tell him." He said patting my hand "Your mother and I will deal with his parents."

"Really dad?" I squealed

My father nodded his head, and I went over to hug him. I hugged my dad as hard as I could, and he hugged me just as hard. My father and I talked a little while longer until I decided to go to bed. When I got upstairs I noticed that I had a missed call from Derek, I quickly called him back since he wouldn't probably go to bed until about three am.

"Hey Taylor, did you tell them?"

Yeah, Derek knew he was the one that got me to my appointment and let me cry in his car after the ordeal. He was the one that I told first about my traumatic two months at East High, he didn't exactly hate any of my old friends he just thought they were stupid imbeciles that couldn't handle a little threat. Did I mention Derek grew up in the hardcore ghetto before he moved to a nicer area?

"Yup."

"How did that go?"

"Well, you were right…again." I said with a giggled and a sigh

"Aren't I always?"

Big headed Derek, my mom would LOVE Derek…

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well my dad wants me to tell Chad."

"And you should Taylor; he has a right to know."

"I know."

"You know, since we're talking about Chad…"

"No one started talking about Chad Derek." I snapped

"True, but his name did come up Taylor; anyway as I was saying he wants to hang out with everyone tomorrow, both groups included."

"Can't go."

"Taylor…."

"I can't Derek, even though my mom is accepting it I should probably stay close to home."

"I know he hurt you, I know they all hurt you but you should at least hear them out Taylor."

"Hear them out?"

"Taylor, I know they were set up by Naomi. Even if you won't believe it they probably were, I mean I grew up in the ghetto and I had fake friends that would leave me because they valued their lives more than friendships. I lost a lot of friends because they couldn't tell between fake threats and real ones."

I rubbed my temples, maybe I really should go. But my mom probably wants me to stay home…god what do I do?

"Taylor, if you want I can come over and talk to your parents for you." Derek offered

"Der, they hardly know you."

"So they can get to know me, trust me I can behave."

I laughed, and it was a long laugh, Derek could always turn serious moments into laugh out loud moments and make the thick air breathable again.

"Well I could tell them that I'm going to tell Chad about the baby…" I opened

"That's my Taylor, telling lies to gain freedom."

"Hey!" I called out

Derek laughed and we talked for probably an hour until I started to yawn frequently and I was told, by Derek to go to bed and that he would pick me up and be my loyal chaperone tomorrow, I thanked him and hung up. I got ready for bed, brushed my teeth, took the vitamins that the doctor subscribed and before I layed my head on my pillow I was fast asleep.

Chad's P.O.V:

I was indeed worried; Derek said he would talk to Taylor for me. Well not exactly talk to her but get her to come out tomorrow so I and everyone else could talk to her, explain and hope and pray to god that she would forgive us. Me in general. My parents had left for some overnight trip thingy and my little sisters were over at a friend's house so I was completely bored and alone that is until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered on the first ring

"Geez Chad, what did I tell you about sounding too desperate?" Derek chided

"I AM desperate Derek."

"Well I have news; she will be there tomorrow at the thingy I mean."

"Really?! I mean oh, that's cool."

"That's the way, Chad. Umm Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You were threatened by Naomi to stop give Taylor the cold shoulder…right?"

"As much as it hurts to tell this to another guy, yes I was. And to be honest I've never been so scared before about my life as well as Taylor's."

"That's what I thought. Anyway Chad I have done my duty and I need to go to bed, I really don't want to meet Taylor's parents on a bad foot tomorrow so I need my beauty rest."

"One question before you go Derek." I asked

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that you're gay?"

"Nope, I'm not I just haven't found a girl that catches my interest other than Taylor."

"So you have eyes for Taylor?"

"Dude, don't be stupid I know you and her belong together. Yes I do think she's attractive and I would have gotten with her if you and her were not meant to be together."

"So wait, you can tell who belongs together?"

"How the hell are you in High School? No I cannot tell, I can just sense how strongly you two pull to one another."

"Oh."

"Chad?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow, THINK about what you say before you say it to Taylor. I had to talk her into sneaking out for you, and if you screw this up for yourself, For Gabi and everyone else I can't help you out again man."

"You got it, Derek. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Derek and I hung up, and I layed back on my pillows and dug around under my pillow for…ah ha! I pulled out a picture that Taylor and I took together when we went out for two weeks, she had her arms around my neck and her lips pressed to my cheek and I had the goofiest smile on my face. But it was a smile of happiness, and pure enjoyment. I couldn't believe that of all people in the world for me to fall in love with I fell in love with the school's smartest girl Taylor Anne Mckessie and I fell hard. I placed the picture on my night stand, standing up against my lamp and grabbed a small sliver remote and pressed the 'play' arrow.

_Some things last until end of time  
But would we had, just couldn't survive  
I got so used to you in my life,  
so now that you're gone, there's something missing inside._

How can you expect me to just move on?  
When you're what I lived for, you're all I know  
Got used to having you to lean on  
Without you, I am left with the fear of flying (can't do it on my own)  
Flying (can't do it on my own), Flying (Just can't do it on my own), ohhh  
The fear of flying (can't do it on my own)  
Flying (can't do it on my own), Flying (Just can't do it on my own), ohhh

Even though I didn't like the Corbin guy, he could sing about some of the things that I could relate to. I couldn't believe that Taylor just expected me to just give her up like that. And for me to sleep with Naomi? When I said that I was virgin, and how I gave my virginity to Taylor that night? I set the remote back down on the nightstand, turned out my light and climbed under the covers. I un dressed under the covers, only in my blue polka dotted boxers and fell asleep with Corbin Bleu on repeat.

--

The next day… in Taylor's P.O.V

I was waiting on the front steps for Derek to arrive when I saw a dark blue car. It looked sort of like a sports car but with four doors, and it pulled into my driveway. It couldn't be Derek, could it?

The car came to a stop, and the car died. And the driver's door opened and it was, Derek after all and then the passenger door opened as well to see...Naomi?! Derek went over to her side and kissed her passionately, and then they walked hand over to me.

"Well, little Taylor did you think you could escape me? " Naomi taunted

I shook my head, Derek had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin was on her shoulder beaming down at me. There was no way that Derek could find Naomi attractive, she was a Prego slut.

"So Taylor, how do you want your major beating? Here? Or to where you're precious little Chad can watch?"

I gave Naomi a confused look and scene changed, I was tied up handing from the ceiling and Chad was down at my feet, tied up as well and had a rope tied around his mouth which Chad was clamping down on, hard. I screamed and I was whipped along my back, what sort of freakish fantasy was this?I heard laughter, and someone was calling my name, repeatedly.

--

I sat right up and gasped, Derek was in my room. What the hell?

"Moring sunshine." Derek had a bag and a cup of some sort of hot beverage in his hand

"Aww is that for me?" I cooed

"Yup, I got you hot tea for the baby don't worry I asked the lady behind the counter before I bought her and asked her what is safe for pregnant mothers? She said the herbal mix was the best, gives the baby the nutrients it needs."

God, he sounded like one of those health professionals…

"Wait, how did you get in?"

"Taylor, it's like eight am your mother was leaving for work and I pulled up told her I was Derek, and she ran over and gave me this huge hug, a bigger hug than you give me one of you happy days. Now I know where it comes from."

I laughed and grabbed the bag out of Derek's hand, looked inside and saw my favorite donut. Chocolate with colored sprinkles, I grabbed the donut, broke it into pieces and ate a few pieces and then offered some to Derek.

"You didn't finish your story." I said chewing the donut

"Right, anyway your mom said that I was a great guy and that she's glad that you found me and if it's not too much to ask if it's alright for me to stay close to you." Derek said while elbowing me gently in my side

I smiled and looked at Derek and threw my arms around his neck hugging him. Derek somehow hugged me back then pulled back and kissed my lips. Then before I could register what happened, Derek pulled back and hugged me again.

"Sorry, I wanted to see what it was like."

"What was what like? I thought you were gay, no offense of course."

Derek looked at me and laughed, he laughed continuously for a few minutes until he stopped and looked at me.

"Brittany told you that huh?"

"Yeah, on my first day."

"Brittany tells that to every girl that's interested in me. Taylor I'm not going to lie, I find you attractive but…"Derek stalled

"But? What?"

"You belong with Chad."

"Chad? What?"

"Taylor, you can't say that you don't love him because you know you do. Of course he did the most stupid thing, but so what that's the day in the life of a boy."

Something stupid? What did Derek know that I didn't?

"Chad did something stupid? You're talking about getting Naomi pregnant right?"

Derek didn't answer, instead he got up pulled back my covers, picked me up and put me in the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Der-ek!"

"Shower Taylor, We are meeting everyone in half an hour I'm going to go and pick everyone up and then come back for you alright?"

I sighed in defeat and answered 'whatever' and jumped in the shower and started my day. When I got out of the shower, I just let my hair stay wavy, and put gel in it to keep the waviness and curls in for the day, then slipped on some jean capri's, and a flow top, which was purple with black checkered boxes. And for my feet I put on purple shiny flats, with a purple anklet and walked downstairs with my warm tea, my phone and house keys. I sat down on the porch to wait when I noticed a mini-van pull up along the curb, is that Derek's car? Then on the passenger's side the window rolled down and my mouth dropped open, sitting there was none other than Chad Danforth.

"Hi Tay." Chad said ouch about something, "I mean Taylor."

I sighed and walked over to the mini-van and peered inside the window, inside was all of my ex East High friends, and driving of course was none other than Derek himself.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Out, they had plans." Derek replied

What. The. French? Derek set me up? Oh he was so going to get it.

The side door opened and Gabriella patted the stop next to her, I thought for a minute get in the overcrowded mini-van or run back inside? I could get back inside but then they would probably never leave and Derek was the master at unlocking homes I'm sure, so I climbed in the stupid mini-van and closed the door behind me.

--

There you go a longer chapter. I think it was pretty stupid but I had to get another connecting chapter in there, I didn't think you all could live without Taylor's mom if she kicked Taylor out about being pregnant, so I let her not be a complete witch (And yes I do mean the B word). And If Taylor would have run away then it would have taken forever to, never mind I'm giving too much away. You all didn't see the gang coming back huh? They aren't going way that easily, I promise you. Yes I couldn't help it, Derek isn't gay, and yes you got a confession out of him, isn't he just dreamy? Next is the East High and the outcast reunite! XD that would be the title for the next chapter, and yes Taylor will finally get her ever deserved explanation. One review pretty please with extra sappy words on top?


	11. Truthful Rock

How awesome are you all? I was mucho happy when I checked my e-mail this afternoon and saw that I had three reviews. I think you all do that to make me happy and write chapters fast huh? The new kids can't come out to play today but the old kids are always out….

Reviewer spotlight:

**Draco's Guardian Angel**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**Kialajaray**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_I sighed in defeat and answered 'whatever' and jumped in the shower and started my day. When I got out of the shower, I just let my hair stay wavy, and put gel in it to keep the waviness and curls in for the day, then slipped on some jean capri's, and a flow top, which was purple with black checkered boxes. And for my feet I put on purple shiny flats, with a purple anklet and walked downstairs with my warm tea, my phone and house keys. I sat down on the porch to wait when I noticed a mini-van pull up along the curb, is that Derek's car? Then on the passenger's side the window rolled down and my mouth dropped open, sitting there was none other than Chad Danforth._

"_Hi Tay." Chad said ouch about something, "I mean Taylor."_

_I sighed and walked over to the mini-van and peered inside the window, inside was all of my ex East High friends, and driving of course was none other than Derek himself._

"_Where is everyone else?" I asked_

"_Out, they had plans." Derek replied_

_What. The. French? Derek set me up? Oh he was so going to get it._

_The side door opened and Gabriella patted the stop next to her, I thought for a minute get in the overcrowded mini-van or run back inside? I could get back inside but then they would probably never leave and Derek was the master at unlocking homes I'm sure, so I climbed in the stupid mini-van and closed the door behind me._

--

I sat there, next to Gabi and wondered why in god's name did I decide to come? I could be home bawling my eyes out mourning over Chad but no, I chose to get in the stupid van with my ex friends. No one uttered a word; the only thing we heard was the van stop when Derek stopped at a stoplight and when it took off. So it had been completely silent for the last…four of five miles and I had no clue where we were going so I leaned up and rested my chin on Derek's arm.

"Yes Taylor?"

"Where in the world are you taking me to?"

"It's a surprise, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"I can't, I like to know where I'm going before I can relax." I huffed

"Sit. Back. Now." Derek commanded

I groaned and sat back, but I wasn't happy about it.

"So, Taylor tell everyone what you've been up to." Derek said in a more chipper tone

_Fighting the urge not to puke is what I've been up to._

I sat there, with my arms crossed at my chest and my lips poked out in a pouting manner and didn't answer.

"Alright, Derek cleared his throat "Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason what all have you been up to?"

Gabriella touched my knee, and then out of the corner of my eye I could see she had a look of guilt on her face.

"I don't know about everyone else but I've been missing my best friend, like crazy." Gabi smiled at her words

_Nice try Montez, it's going to take more than some sappy words to re-melt my heart._

"Well, you could say we've been worried about Taylor. She doesn't answer our phone calls and won't allow her mom to let us speak with her." Sharpay said

_God, Sharpay will you quit with trying to be the good guy here? Your obviously one of the bad guys along with Naomi._

"That sounds a little unhealthy Sharpay, Taylor's a big girl, not in reference to her body or anything, I could tell that Derek looked at Chad when he said that. "She knows when she's busy and when she's avoiding something.

_Damn Derek, whose side, was he on?_

Suddenly I heard a low rumbling sound then heard something whistle. I sat up, worried and looked at Derek.

"Derek? What is going on?"

"I- I don't know Taylor."

Suddenly the van seemed to die. Derek tried to start the van up again when it wouldn't turn over. Great now I'm stranded with my exes, how more great can this get?

"That does it, I'm getting out." I called and pulled open the door

"Taylor…" Derek said in a warning tone

"Oh, kiss off Derek." I sneered and climbed out

"Taylor, wait."

I noticed that when I pulled that little stunt I had everyone unbuckling and jumping out of their seats to chase after me. I continued to walk down the dead grass, until I heard Chad say something.

"Taylor, please, don't go." Chad whimpered

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, everyone, except for Derek was in a little group with their heads down. Chad was standing, holding his arms at his side and his face pained. Chad took a few steps toward me and I stayed still as a statue, Chad continued to close the distance between us when he was a few feet in front of me with his arms extended out in an 'I-won't-harm-you' kind of manor.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Chad asked quietly

I was so tempted to say 'no' when I looked up to see Derek looking at me in the side mirror, with an encouraging look on his face. He mouthed 'go walk with Chad, talk to him.' I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sure." I said in a calm tone and began walking away

Chad's face lit up and he jogged to catch up to me, he tried to grab my hand when something hit him in the head.

"Ow! Crap, what the?" Chad rubbed his head and held his hand there "Shall we?" Chad asked sweetly

"Um, sure." I said walking trying to leave a little bit of room away from Chad

Chad caught up quickly, Chad called out to the others saying that we would be back soon and not to worry. Chad and I walked down the road, well he walked and I waddled. I tried to keep my stomach tucked in, so Chad wouldn't notice right off the bat but I could tell that I was losing that battle slowly.

"Taylor? Are you walking alright?"

"Yeah…These flats hurt after a while; I have to roll my feet when I walk."

"Oh, if you want I can carry you." Chad said starting to come near me

"No!" I shouted, I didn't mean to but it just came out in a shout, "I mean I just need a moment to rest my feet, it that alright."

"Fine by me."

I sat down on a lower level rock; Chad copied my suit and sat down next to me. I pulled my legs up to my chest, with a little difficulty but I managed to get my knees up to my chest.

"Taylor, I have something things I need to tell you, that I've been holding off on telling you."

I looked up at Chad, to see his head hung again, his curls hiding his eyes from me. What could he tell me that won't already hurt my broken heart?

"Alright, I'm all ears." I giggled but Chad didn't chuckle along with me

Chad sighed, "Taylor Naomi isn't pregnant. She only said that because she found out that I dumped her for you, she told me that if I didn't break up with you she would hurt you in some sort of way and I wouldn't have enough time to get to you."

I gasped and almost fell off of the rock, so Derek was right after all, that whore of a hooker.

"And there's more", Chad took a deep breath "The thing is, we, the gang and I don't hate you and go to Naomi willingly. Once again with the threatening part, although the next part is a bit selfish of ourselves, Naomi's father works with all, and I do mean all of our parents and Naomi's father said that if we didn't stop bulling his daughter our parents would lose their jobs and homes. So you could say when that happened as well, we all really had no choice."

I sat there, so Chad didn't string me lies all along? He was simply forced and was trying to look out for my safety? Oh my Chad…

I threw my arms around his neck, hugging Chad. This time Chad seemed a little hesitant when I hugged him, when he realized I wasn't letting go until he hugged me back he wrapped his arms around my fatten stomach. Then I pulled back, only a little to look at his face then I did what I had been dreaming of doing I lean and crashed my lips onto Chad's lips. Chad didn't hesitate when I kissed him back, we sat there, wrapped up into each other's arms in a heated lip lock until we had to go up for air.

Chad breathed, "Wow, you know I missed that." Chad said caressing my chin

"Missed what?" I said laying my head on his shoulder

"Kissing you, although I don't miss getting rejected and having you mad at me. You aren't mad at me anymore are you?" Chad asked timidly

"Well...no to be honest, it was a little stupid but you guys didn't want me to, I guess worry. So since no one told me I started to hate you all, you more so than the others."

I had my head at the base of Chad's neck, listening to his thumping heart when I realized mine was probably jumping out of my chest.

"You know, the girls really missed you."

"Your sisters or Gabi, Sharpay, and Kelsi?"

"All of them, my mom was really starting to miss you as well. She figured I did something to scare you away and she all but wanted to drive me over to your house and have me apologize a thousand times over until you accepted me back again."

I giggled and Chad chuckled, I never realized how much I missed Chad. I knew I missed him but I didn't know I missed him that much, even his laughter sounded like new ringing bells to my ears.

"You know Taylor, I'm really really really really sorry about the big lie that I told you. I didn't want you to think I was dishonest but I had to say something that would make you instantly want to drop me." Chad said while kissing my hair

I nodded my head "Chad? How do you feel about children?"

"Well you know I love them."

"What about now?"

"Now? Like as in me having children right this second?"

"Well, not in this precise second but I don't know say in half a year?"

"Um well, I don't know why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Chad knotted his hands in my hair and I grasped his shirt, there is no way I can tell Chad about the baby on the way. I just got him back and I don't think I can live without him around me. I started to kiss Chad's neck when I felt a strange pain in my stomach

"OW! Damn!" I shouted

"What's wrong Taylor?"

I placed a hand on my stomach, and felt something kick at it again. Was this the baby kicking? Is this what my doctor said that would happen? Chad placed his hand on my stomach and he must have felt the kick as well because he ripped his hand away from my stomach.

"What the hell? Taylor? Did something happen? Why did something just move in your stomach?" Chad questioned

I gulped, "Um Chad I have something to tell you as well, remember those questions I was asking you earlier?"

"Yeahhh, what about them?"

How do I tell him?

"Well I'm, I mean we are going to…"

I put my arms in a rocking motion, and Chad looked at me like I was crazy. I slapped a hand to my forehead and did a baby cry. Still clueless.

"Taylor, just tell me." Chad expressed

"Umm, well I'm….pregnant with your child." I sighed

--

Dum! I know it was mean to leave you guys on a cliffy but I had to. And I don't know who Chad should react to the news, should he be pissed or overjoyed? What? YOU tell me, sorry for such the late update you could say I was distracted, but I will update again. Oh, by the way you all are going to have to bear with me, I've never been pregnant I don't plan to become it at such an early age. So if you have experience with pregnancy, or have gone through it you can possibly help out. I know I could go on some website and read about it but I don't want to get into that character because then I'll probably want to have a baby so, two things:

Question:

How should Chad react?

Pissed

Happy, overjoyed, excited

Or should he just accept it?

And…

If you know or have had experience with pregnancy send me a PM or leave it in a review about some important facts the I should use in the story, and continue racking up names…Pretty please?


	12. Pregnant!

I'm so happy with you all! I got enough feedback to know that out of the four people that reviewed two wanted, complete happiness from Chad, while the other two wanted him to be the opposite. Don't worry though I'll make sure that you're all happy with the outcome.

Reviewer spotlight:

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade**

**seabreezylady18**

**Kialajaray**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_I giggled and Chad chuckled, I never realized how much I missed Chad. I knew I missed him but I didn't know I missed him that much, even his laughter sounded like new ringing bells to my ears._

"_You know Taylor, I'm really really really really sorry about the big lie that I told you. I didn't want you to think I was dishonest but I had to say something that would make you instantly want to drop me." Chad said while kissing my hair_

_I nodded my head "Chad? How do you feel about children?"_

"_Well you know I love them."_

"_What about now?"_

"_Now? Like as in me having children right this second?"_

"_Well, not in this precise second but I don't know say in half a year?"_

"_Um well, I don't know why do you ask?"_

"_Just curious."_

_Chad knotted his hands in my hair and I grasped his shirt, there is no way I can tell Chad about the baby on the way. I just got him back and I don't think I can live without him around me. I started to kiss Chad's neck when I felt a strange pain in my stomach_

"_OW! Damn!" I shouted_

"_What's wrong Taylor?"_

_I placed a hand on my stomach, and felt something kick at it again. Was this the baby kicking? Is this what my doctor said that would happen? Chad placed his hand on my stomach and he must have felt the kick as well because he ripped his hand away from my stomach._

"_What the hell? Taylor? Did something happen? Why did something just move in your stomach?" Chad questioned_

_I gulped, "Um Chad I have something to tell you as well, remember those questions I was asking you earlier?"_

"_Yeahhh, what about them?"_

_How do I tell him?_

"_Well I'm, I mean we are going to…"_

_I put my arms in a rocking motion, and Chad looked at me like I was crazy. I slapped a hand to my forehead and did a baby cry. Still clueless._

"_Taylor, just tell me." Chad expressed_

"_Umm, well I'm….pregnant with your child." I sighed_

--

Chad staggered a bit and looked at me, then fell off the rock.

"Chad?!" I called

I jumped, well slid off of the rock and onto the dead grass. I was by Chad's side immediately and tried to wake him, when nothing worked I remembered back in my first aid class to use smelling salts to re wake the person but I never got around to buying the salts so I used what I had on hand. I slid my flat off, sniffed it and recoiled back. I put it near Chad's nose and hoped he would be smelling, and was rewarded when he groaned.

"Chad?" I asked

"Taylor?" Chad looked like he was in a fog and opened his eyes and looked at me, "Taylor, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you told me that you were pregnant with my child." Chad laughed a little at the end of his sentence.

"Um, Chad?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"You weren't dreaming, I really am pregnant with your child." I said in a faltering tone

"I didn't think I was dreaming", Chad gathered me into a hug and kissed my forehead, then held my chin and stared deeply into my eyes, "Taylor, I'm pretty sure you know that I'm going to be staying by your side through this whole ordeal right?"

I was a bit shocked, was he saying that he accepted out baby?

"Are you saying that you are going to….stay with me?" I asked shyly

"Exactly." Chad said with a smile

I threw my arms around Chad again and hugged him tight; Chad laughed and kissed me again.

"You know, it's not nice to only confide with Chad." A voice spoke

Chad and I spun around slowly, to see the whole gang. It was Ryan who spoke before and had a hand on his hip looking at us with a smug smile on his face, then he came over to us and gathered Chad and I into a massive hug.

"You two are going to be parents, how cool. Chad and Taylor? Can I be the kid's favorite uncle?" Ryan asked giving us his famous puppy dog pout

"Ryan, it's not a 'kid'…yet it's a baby." Chad corrected

"Yeah, yeah, can the kid be born first before we debate on what it is?" Ryan joked and placed his hand on my stomach and lucky for him the baby kicked, or I believed the baby was kicking.

"Holy cr…crow!" Ryan corrected himself; he was one less person that I had to worry about cursing in front of the 'baby'.

"Thank you Ry."

"For what?"

"Correcting yourself, the baby can and has probably heard you since you started talking to my stomach."

Ryan looked down at my tummy, and did some more baby talking and rubbing my tummy before my eyes landed on the…others. I stood up and walked over to my old friends and looked at each of them in the eye and threw myself towards them, hugging Gabriella. Everyone hugged me back and I mumbled 'Chad told me everything, I'm sorry I was so, standoffish and sorry for puking on you guys.' So for the remainder of the afternoon, everyone sat on the dead grass and talked about the old days and the new days to come. I was of course happy as long as I was in Chad's arms and if he had his hands wrapped around my midsection.

On the way home, thank god Derek knew a lot about cars; my mother called me and asked if Derek wouldn't mind dropping me off with Chad so we could deliver the news to his parents who were anxiously waiting for my parents to drop by for a reunited dinner. Derek dropped Chad and I off last, since we were the farthest away from everyone else. I bid my good bye to Derek and he advised me to call him on how dinner went. Chad and I walked up to his doorstep, hand in hand and rang the door bell. Even though Chad had his keys, I wanted to ring the doorbell and be invited into his home by his mother and or father instead of just Chad coming home, probably past his curfew with me and his mother thinking things. I was already pregnant with Chad baby; I didn't need her thinking that I was sneaking in to do dirty things with him.

The door popped open and his mother was standing at the door, in a cooking apron. "No need to call them, they are standing at the door, hand in HAND! Aww!" Chad's mother crushed us into her; I turned a bit so she wouldn't crush my stomach.

"I bet you guys are starving! Dinner is just about ready, Taylor your parents are already here." Mrs. Danforth gestured us inside.

When Chad ran upstairs, Mrs. Danforth continued to lead me to the living room. True to her word there my parents sat, both cramped together on the couch.

"Hi mom, and dad."

Both parents turned around and beckoned me over to them. Mrs. Danforth said she would be in the kitchen and Mr. Danforth was out getting his daughters to grandma's house for the night.

"Taylor, did you tell him?" my father whispered

I nodded my head and mouthed 'he accepted it' and sank back into the cushions. Chad came back downstairs as his mom called out 'dinner' and lead me to the dining room area. He pulled out my chair for me and tried to sit on the opposite side of me so I guess he could either gaze or look at me while I broke the news to his parents. But little did he know, my parents were going to tell his mother and father while I just sat there embarrassed and wishing I could not be pregnant. Mrs. Danforth had made our family favorite, Salisbury steak. We ate quietly and quickly, Chad would often bump his foot against mind or wrap our legs together and that would be my cue to look at him if I wasn't already.

"Joyce, Robert and I would like to talk to you."

Mrs. Danforth wiped her face and looked at my mom.

"I meant in the other room, if that's alright."

"Oh, it's something that the kids shouldn't hear huh?" Mrs. Danforth chuckled and followed my parents out of the room.

I looked up at Chad, and Chad grabbed my hand and squeezed my left hand when Mrs. Danforth screamed. She pointed to me and ripped Chad's hand away from mine.

"You lying whore! There is no way you are pregnant with Chad's baby. I won't allow it!"

I was now near my mother and hiding in dad's arm, peeking out when Chad's dad came in. He looked at the scene before his eyes; I was hiding near my parents, Chad hidden behind his mother.

"What's going on?" Mr. Danforth asked

"That whore, Mrs. Danforth pointed to me, "Is pregnant." Mrs. Danforth spat

Mr. Danforth gave me a disappointed looked, "I'm sorry, Taylor I would have really thought that of all people you wouldn't be pregnant at seventeen."

"No, she's pregnant with Chad's baby." Mrs. Danforth spat.

Uh-ho…

--

Cliffy! Be mad I know but I wanted everyone to be happy, well not in this situation. But anyway, just one review is all I'm asking you. Pretty please?


	13. Scaling Ladders

Well all, sorry for not updating yesterday. I didn't think it would be fair to update so fast if the chapter sucked that much. The last chapter didn't hit off too well I see, maybe it was because some people were confused or it was just horribly written. I don't know and I'm not going to dwell on it, anyway times call for double the drama don't you think?

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18**

**Kialajaray**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

"_Joyce, Robert and I would like to talk to you."_

_Mrs. Danforth wiped her face and looked at my mom._

"_I meant in the other room, if that's alright."_

"_Oh, it's something that the kids shouldn't hear huh?" Mrs. Danforth chuckled and followed my parents out of the room._

_I looked up at Chad, and Chad grabbed my hand and squeezed my left hand when Mrs. Danforth screamed. She pointed to me and ripped Chad's hand away from mine._

"_You lying whore! There is no way you are pregnant with Chad's baby. I won't allow it!"_

_I was now near my mother and hiding in dad's arm, peeking out when Chad's dad came in. He looked at the scene before his eyes; I was hiding near my parents, Chad hidden behind his mother._

"_What's going on?" Mr. Danforth asked_

"_That whore, Mrs. Danforth pointed to me, "Is pregnant." Mrs. Danforth spat_

_Mr. Danforth gave me a disappointed looked, "I'm sorry, Taylor I would have really thought that of all people you wouldn't be pregnant at seventeen."_

"_No, she's pregnant with Chad's baby." Mrs. Danforth spat._

_Uh-ho…_

--

I layed, curled up on my bed. His pillow clutched tightly in my arms, and my face buried deep in it. Why did his parents have to be the opposite of what I wanted them to be? I wanted them to be a little pissed but were willing to let Chad and I work together with the baby. For him to be there when the baby was born and to be there at a few appointments to hold my hand and be flabbergasted when we saw what was growing my tummy. But no, they forbid Chad to ever see me again let alone come within twenty feet of him, his mother and father and three younger sisters. My life was almost perfect, I had Chad back, my friends and my mom and I were at bay, not fighting and not me being in fear of her wanted to kill me. I mean I knew she wasn't the happiest person alive or thrilled that her seventeen year old daughter was pregnant and only a junior in high school. I didn't believe that my life could even be normal again, not with Naomi able to make Chad hers again. I sighed and more tears rolled down my cheeks again, I had been crying for the last two hours since we came home and I did not have any intentions on stopping soon.

_Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)_

I made no attempt to answer my ringing phone. I already knew who was calling me, but I wasn't ready to talk to her or face her. She probably couldn't understand how I felt right now; I only had sex once and ended up pregnant. Who would of thought that your first time you could end up a whale? My phone stopped ringing, and then repeated. I was just about to turn off my phone after Gabi had called about twenty different times when my mom popped into my room.

"Taylor? Honey? Gabriella is on the phone." I tried to tell her that I wasn't here, but my mom wasn't having that lie. "It's too late I told her you were home, in your room so here." My mom thrusted the phone out to me. I took it and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Taylor! You scared me to death! You wouldn't answer your phone and Chad called and told me everything that happened. I'm so sorry."

I sighed, "It's alright Gabi, I'm just upset that I can't see Chad or come within twenty feet of him or else I'll be arrested and charged with a fine."

"I know, who would have thought that Mrs. Danforth would have reacted the way she did. She always seemed to love children." Gabi quoted

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't exactly all about her and my parents welcoming this baby with open arms but I didn't think she would make me stay away from Chad. Let alone his sisters."

"I know Taylor, I know."

Why couldn't I just scream out, you don't know Gabriella. You're not pregnant and you couldn't live without Troy. She practically lived with Troy, his mom didn't mind as long as they weren't caught doing something they shouldn't have done.

I was about to reply to Gabi, when something hit my window. I jumped and slowly got to my feet, was it a robber? I told Gabi that I would call her back, and hung up on her without so much as hearing a goodbye from her. I stood up slowly and cautiously made my way to my window and peered out behind my curtains. I instantly opened my window and got down on my knees so I could see the person better.

"Chad?" I called out

"Taylor?"

Oh, Chad! What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here, what if you mom finds out?"

"Taylor, calm down. She went to bed after you and your family left I promise you. Besides, my dad is on our side." Chad pulled on a curl and looked up at me, "Can I come up?"

How could Chad get up? I didn't have a balcony like Gabriella did; all I had was a stupid little window.

"Sure." I replied effortlessly

Chad's face lit up and he went a little ways on the side of my house, grabbed a ladder and climbed up the side of the house. I was incredibly glad I didn't have my little brother who would probably bust Chad for scaling up my window side. Is this what Gabi felt when Troy would climb up to her balcony? Chad climbed up and I helped him into my window. When his feet were firmly planted on my carpet I ran right into his arms and hugged him tighter than before when we made up and cried into his chest. I don't know what made me so "emotional" but I didn't care, Chad was here, and I was in his arms. Chad repeatedly kissed my forehead and kissed my hair. Then Chad grabbed my chin, wiped away my tears and kissed me. This kiss I couldn't describe, it wasn't like the one that we shared earlier today, and wasn't like the one when we made love for the first time but one that let me completely and totally breathless. The others were like little pecks on the cheeks or our first kiss, which wasn't exactly a "great kiss." When Chad pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine and smiled and we just kind of somehow ended up on my bed, his feet were tangled up with my socked feet, and I was lying on my side curled tightly next to Chad. I had our hands intertwined, and had Chad's hand over my heart, I guess for him to feel it beat with the pulsation with his own. The Chad did something I didn't think he'd ever do; he placed his free hand on my tummy. First over my shirt then he slid his hand under my shirt and onto my bare tummy. Rubbing it in soothing circles, although his hands were a little chilly they quickly warmed up with my body heat being trapped in my by shirt. Then Chad unwound himself from me and spread my legs a little bit and lifted my shirt and then placed little butterfly kisses all over my stomach then he gently laid his head on my tummy and said the two words, that were utterly priceless

"Daddy loves you."

--

I thought I'd do a bit of a Chaylor moment. I know it's really short but I was ready to end it I guess, didn't want to give away too much. In case you all didn't get it, Chad's mother, Joyce Danforth forbids Chad and Taylor to see each other. I don't know if you're allowed to do all of that but Chad's mom is going to. And you're going to get tired of the word Tummy. I don't want to use stomach, don't ask me why but I remember when my "cousin" was pregnant she would use tummy around me, so I think tummy would be better suited for this, besides I don't plan to do a lot of chapters involving Taylor's pregnancy, maybe a few about the months, one or two months and maybe that special doctor's appointment, one with Chad with Taylor at the doctor's appointment. Anyway though no drama yet but it's coming though! One review, as usual! I'll update tomorrow!


	14. God, why me?

I love all the reviews! They made me smile and I was glad to know that you all liked the little Chaylor at the end. You know, I'm thinking there should be a little bit of Romeo and Juliet going on…

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

"_Chad?" I called out_

"_Taylor?"_

_Oh, Chad! What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here, what if you mom finds out?"_

"_Taylor, calm down. She went to bed after you and your family left I promise you. Besides, my dad is on our side." Chad pulled on a curl and looked up at me, "Can I come up?"_

_How could Chad get up? I didn't have a balcony like Gabriella did; all I had was a stupid little window._

"_Sure." I replied effortlessly_

_Chad's face lit up and he went a little ways on the side of my house, grabbed a ladder and climbed up the side of the house. I was incredibly glad I didn't have my little brother who would probably bust Chad for scaling up my window side. Is this what Gabi felt when Troy would climb up to her balcony? Chad climbed up and I helped him into my window. When his feet were firmly planted on my carpet I ran right into his arms and hugged him tighter than before when we made up and cried into his chest. I don't know what made me so "emotional" but I didn't care, Chad was here, and I was in his arms. Chad repeatedly kissed my forehead and kissed my hair. Then Chad grabbed my chin, wiped away my tears and kissed me. This kiss I couldn't describe, it wasn't like the one that we shared earlier today, and wasn't like the one when we made love for the first time but one that let me completely and totally breathless. The others were like little pecks on the cheeks or our first kiss, which wasn't exactly a "great kiss." When Chad pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine and smiled and we just kind of somehow ended up on my bed, his feet were tangled up with my socked feet, and I was lying on my side curled tightly next to Chad. I had our hands intertwined, and had Chad's hand over my heart, I guess for him to feel it beat with the pulsation with his own. The Chad did something I didn't think he'd ever do; he placed his free hand on my tummy. First over my shirt then he slid his hand under my shirt and onto my bare tummy. Rubbing it in soothing circles, although his hands were a little chilly they quickly warmed up with my body heat being trapped in my by shirt. Then Chad unwound himself from me and spread my legs a little bit and lifted my shirt and then placed little butterfly kisses all over my stomach then he gently laid his head on my tummy and said the two words, that were utterly priceless_

"_Daddy loves you."_

_--_

The sun shone through my window. I could feel the warmth of it grazing my bare arm; I fluttered my eyes open and saw my room was highlighted in the sunlight. I slowly say up and a green shirt fell into my lap. I gently picked up the shirt and hugged it close to my body; Chad left me with his shirt so I could have something to have of his. Since we were "forbidden" to see each other. I slowly got up, realized that it was Sunday so I could stay home and lounge around. I jumped in the shower, to rid my thoughts of Chad. Not that we did anything last night I could just feel his fingers and kisses everywhere and I was starting to feel a little bit guilty about him declaring that his dad would allow him to drive over here, stay with me for a while and then go home. But I would always wonder, what would happen if Mr. Danforth and Chad's plan had a fail to it? What if the cover for Chad was that he was over at Troy's and Troy's mother answered the phone and said that she hasn't seen Chad at all? I think I was becoming a worry wart. I got out of the shower and put on Derek and Anthony's jersey and sweat pants and my pink fluffy slippers and clamored down the steps. Of course my parents were nowhere to be found, they worked Sundays. To be honest they worked all days of the week, they were over workers but they didn't care usually I would be out with Gabi and the girls but once they all had boyfriends and such I was always home. Not that it mattered, I loved the quiet time to myself sometimes too much but other times I could use this time to be Taylor and be the lazy couch potato that every teenager was. I sat down on the couch for a moment until I got a text.

_Hi Tay,_

_Yeah it is me, texting you from Troy's phone. I know your thinking; why not use your own? Well my mom took my phone, and has been listening in on my phone calls to see if I've been calling you so I went to the next best thing, use my best friend's phone. I'm sorry I left you without telling you goodnight, but you were asleep and sleeping so good that I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I hope you take good care of my shirt that was my favorite shirt ever! xD_

_-Chad_

I laughed and thought about texting back, but what if Chad wasn't near Troy's phone and they were hanging out at his house? Too many risks involved for us to get caught. Then while I was contemplating, the shrill noise of the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone

"Hi." The voice could only belong to one person, Chad.

"Hi." I replied back sheepishly

"How come you didn't text me back? Did you even get my text?"

"Yes Chad I did get your text, I was afraid that you were at home with Troy and your mom was breathing down your neck and reading everything you did."

Chad was silent for a moment, when I realized I probably snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Chad, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright Taylor, I understand how your feeling. I feel the same way, that were animals that are to be caged up away from one another."

I sighed, "Chad I'm sorry, I really am."

"Sorry for what Tay?"

"For getting us pregnant."

Chad laughed for a moment, "Hey, it's not all your fault it takes two to make a baby. Do you have any idea how we could be pregnant?"

"My only thought could be that the condom broke, we, I mean you, you were wearing a condom." I stumbled

"Hmm, well it's not that big of a deal anymore. What has happened; happened."

Chad and I talked for a little while longer, and then we said our goodbyes and got off of the phone. I don't think I ever felt so lonely before in my life. Well wait, let me rephrase that, have I not ever missed Chad like I did right then and there. After I heard his voice on the phone and how we talked about something else I wished I was with him in person and not just over the phone. I so couldn't wait until tonight, although it would have to be a short visit since we both had school tomorrow. I had just stood up and was about to make my way into the kitchen when the phone rang again.

"Mckessie residence?

"Ah Taylor, I'm glad I could catch you."

"Umm..??

"This is your doctor, Mrs. Gilbert."

"Oh Mrs. Gilbert, so sorry didn't recognize your voice for a moment."

"It's alright; I just wanted to remind you that you have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday at ten-thirty."

"I know doctor; I have it marked on the calendar."

"Good, any luck with the baby's father? As well as parents?"

"Yes, I did. Some things didn't go over to well."

"Well at least everything is out in the open now, hmm?"

"I suppose."

"Anyway Taylor, I didn't mean to pry into your life I just wanted to remind you about your doctor's appointment I have another patient. See you Wednesday!"

My doctor hung up and I hung my head. It seems like I would be going to this appointment alone, my mom would be working and wouldn't be able to get off to come with me. And my dad was a whole total other story. Then once again the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Taylor?

"Yes, this is she."

"It's me, Mrs. Danforth."

Crap. "Yes?"

"Is your mother at home?"

"No I'm sorry; if you want I can give you her number…" I drifted on

"No, I wanted to talk to you actually. About the baby, if that's alright and if you're not busy."

"No, not at all Mrs. Danforth."

"Do you," Mrs. Danforth cleared her throat. "Have any appointments coming up?"

"I have one on Wednesday, at ten-thirty."

"That sounds, great. Is anyone coming with you?"

"No, I'm going alone."

"If you want, I'm off that day and have nothing planned so if you wanted I could tag along with you."

Wait a minute; was this the same mom that blew up at me for being pregnant with Chad's child?

"Umm, sure."

I think things just down poured?

--

Well, that took me FOREVER to update. I meant to have it up a long time ago but things came up so if it's crappy I'm sorry. One review?


	15. Scented Candles and White Lights

Well I got two reviews, not the normal traffic but at least I have my one review… How about a mini date of some sorts, hmm??

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_My doctor hung up and I hung my head. It seems like I would be going to this appointment alone, my mom would be working and wouldn't be able to get off to come with me. And my dad was a whole total other story. Then once again the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Taylor?_

"_Yes, this is she."_

"_It's me, Mrs. Danforth."_

_Crap. "Yes?"_

"_Is your mother at home?"_

"_No I'm sorry; if you want I can give you her number…" I drifted on_

"_No, I wanted to talk to you actually. About the baby, if that's alright and if you're not busy."_

"_No, not at all Mrs. Danforth."_

"_Do you," Mrs. Danforth cleared her throat. "Have any appointments coming up?"_

"_I have one on Wednesday, at ten-thirty."_

"_That sounds, great. Is anyone coming with you?"_

"_No, I'm going alone."_

"_If you want, I'm off that day and have nothing planned so if you wanted I could tag along with you."_

_Wait a minute; was this the same mom that blew up at me for being pregnant with Chad's child?_

"_Umm, sure."_

_--_

Sunday, after Mrs. Danforth called and "invited" herself to tag along with me on Wednesday I didn't want Chad around. Maybe this could be the closure we needed, maybe this was that sign that I need. I called Troy, didn't exactly expect Chad to answer.

"Hello?" a femine voice answered

"Gabi?"

"Taylor?"

"Hey Gabi…"

"Why are you calling Troy, Taylor?"

"Oh because Chad called me from Troy's phone about two hours ago and I wanted to talk to him."

"Oh, well Chad and Troy are at my house now so if you want I'll make him call you from my house phone."

"Are you sure Gabi? I don't want to run up your phone bill."

"Did you forget? My mom pays for my bill, not to mention it'll only show your number anyway so no need to worry about Chad's mom finding out."

I forgot about that. Gabi and I hung up and the phone rang back. I could only guess who it was.

"Heeeello?"

"Hi you."

"Hi Chad." I blushed, should I tell him the news?

"Hi Taylor, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, and you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Oh, babe?"

"Yeah Chad?"

"Do you think you can meet me on Tuesday? When it gets dark?"

"Why Chad?"

"That would be for me to know and for you to find out. You can't say no because of your curfew, because you know your parents have extended it to eleven."

Damn, he was right. Why did he want me to meet him so bad? And under these terms?

I sighed and gulped silently, "Alright Chad, what time?"

Chad gave me a time, which was after dinner. But he gave me instructions not to eat, was he inviting me out on a date?

--

Monday went so slowly, now what Chad and I had cleared up things and everything was going good with the gang I really wished that I didn't switch schools. I could be with Chad, without wondering if his mom would pop out from a blindsided corner. But I had Derek and my new friends, who knew that everything was fine with my new friends but knew that we would still be friends, even mix the groups together and hang out.

Tuesday wasn't any better. Chad continued to pop into my mind, and made it hard to concentrate. If I was in math, I would think about "mathly" things and then think of ways how to make Chad mine in the classroom. Yeah, I was losing it. I was thinking of ways how to take my own boyfriend in the CLASSROOM. This wasn't me, but a hormonal teenager who was pregnant and had a doctor's appointment tomorrow at ten-thirty with my boyfriend's crazy mother. Why couldn't I just told Chad's crazy mother, Mrs. Danforth, no and that I would wing it alone? At lunch, I looked at Derek, hoping he told everyone about me being pregnant so it would be one less thing on my plate.

I poked Derek in his side, and he gave me his daily hugs. "Did you tell them?"

"Nope." Derek said popping his P, and rubbed my back

"But why not?"

"Because I am in no way a gossip, it's your business to tell our friends."

Damn…

Everyone sat down, Trays in hand; well the guys had one tray in their hands and their girlfriend's in the other and both backpacks slung over one shoulder. How they did it was beyond me, but I guess they had a lot of practice over the years. Everyone sat down and I stood up.

"Taylor? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you feeling sick again?"

I shook my head and let a breath out, "Guys, we need to talk. I have news as on to why I've been "losing my lunch".

I had everyone's attention then, I looked around at everyone. Their eyes all twinkled at me, Derek and Anthony's in general. Anthony would still love me and be my best friend right?

"I'm Pregnant." I croaked out

No one seemed like shocking news; they all nodded their heads and began nibbling on their lunches.

"That's it?"

"We already knew." Elijah said, in between a mouth full

"Sliver boy say what?"

"We. Already. Knew." Elijah said slowly

"How?"

"We looked it up after the second week you had been here." Jake crunched a carrot and looked at Chrissy. "To be honest with you, Chrissy looked in on it and informed us."

"I'm sorry Taylor, I was worried about you and my mom is a nurse and I flipped through one of her medical books and stumbled across it."

I nodded my head with a smile and sat down, I looked over at Anthony who gave me a thumbs up and winked at me and grabbed my left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and mouthed 'We are behind you one hundred percent' then went to eating his lunch. I knew I now had two great groups of friends that would stand behind me, with the baby and me in mind I started to nibble on a piece of broccoli.

--

That night…

"Taylor, you will be home as soon as eleven-thirty right? You know staying up late isn't good for the baby."

"I know mom, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Do you want me to drive you over to the park?"

"Mom, I'm already knocked up what more is left?" I laughed

My mom glared at me, and I gulped and walked out of the door. The park wasn't that far from where I lived at, it was about a ten minute walk from my house. And I could take my time if I wanted; it was still pretty lit outside. So I stopped along the way to smell the roses and just enjoy the night twilight. I finally made it to the park, and walked through the parking lot. I noticed Chad's car and knew he probably just drove up or had been here a while.

"Taylor!"

I spun around to be in the arms of Chad. He hugged me and I hugged back, then he lifted my chin up and captured my lips against his own. We continued to kiss until we heard giggling, when we pulled away I noticed little girls that were all that far away from us laughing at us. Wait a minute…

"Jazmine? Lila? Nadine?"

"Taylor!!" the girls screamed and rushed over to me

They, Jazmine, Lila and Nadine were all stair step. Jazmine was six, Lila was the tender age of five and Nadine the raw age of four. I was present when they were born, although Chad and I though cooties were still contagious and would hang out if Gabi and Troy weren't at school that day. Chad's mom and my own were the best of friends when they were in high school and all through high school. They married each other's crushes in high school and now look at where they were. So Chad grabbed my hand and the girls lined up, Nadine first then Lila and lastly Jazmine held hands as I held onto Nadine's hand. Chad has shooed the girls off to the playground for a little while he got the "surprise" set up. So while he was setting up the "surprise" I took turns hanging out with the girls. I was pushing Lila down the slide when Nadine poked my thigh.

"Yes Nadine?"

"Chad and mommy said that you had a baby in your tummy."

"Yes I do."

"And mommy says that Chad is the daddy, are you two playing house?"

I thought for a minute, how do you explain to a four year old about sex?

"Something like that."

"Mommy said that we weren't supposed to come near you, until she said that she was coming with you tomorrow to the doctor."

"That would be correct." I pushed Lila down the slide and then prepared to push Jazmine down the slide. "Wait, Nadine how do you know that?"

"I heard mommy talking to daddy about it when I woke up from my nap in the car from preschool."

I nodded my head, and continued my routine. "Anything else you want to ask me Nadine?"

"Yeah, did Chad tell you that he's-"

"Ah ha! Don't even finish that sentence young lady." Chad called out and picked up Nadine and started to tickle her.

Then after the tickle fest, Chad led the girls to a picnic area and allowed them to eat their dinner and commanded them to stay in the spot that they picked until he came back. Then Chad came over to me, looped his hands with mine and walked me a little ways away from the girls.

"Chad? Aren't we a little bit too far to see the girls?"

"No, we are just going up to that hill. We will be able to see them."

Chad walked me up to the hill, but turned me around a little bit and covered my eyes. I stumbled a bit at first then I followed Chad's walking pattern and finally we stopped and Chad removed his hands from my eyes.

"Oh my god Chad, this is beautiful."

"Only for my beautiful girlfriend, carrying our beautiful child."

Chad had set up scented candles, and laid out a blanket that had little white lights weaved through the tree branches. And Chad had his iPod set up, playing some of the songs that we danced to over the years at childish school events and just in general. Chad helped me sit down and then sat down across from me and pulled out a picnic basket. He laid out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, carrots, little juice boxes and apples.

"Sorry it's so…healthy, my mom said that you were suppose to be eating healthier food now that your living for two now."

I nodded my head and sunk my teeth into a peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich. God I loved it when Chad made peanut butter sandwiches, he made them thick with peanut butter and added another coat of jelly onto the already jelly spread. Chad and I ate and made small talk, talking about random things and laughing about the old days and things that happened in the recent junior year. After we had finished, Chad dumped our trash and blew out the candles, and gave me a single red rose then left to go and check on his sisters. I sat there smelling my rose, and looking out over the hill when Chad came back, with the girls in tow. They ran a little ways down the hill and into the other playground to work off dinner.

"You know, they are so going to be passed out on the way home." I quoted

Chad nodded his head and laughed and took me into his lap where I rested comfortably, my head in the crook of his neck and his cheek resting on the top of my head. I laid there, listening to Chad's thumping heartbeat in this throat when Chad leaned down and kissed below my ear and then whispered in my ear.

"I don't plan to let you go, even if my mom won't allow me to. I refuse to settle for anyone else other than you. I love you Taylor Anne Mckessie."

--

Aww, he finally said the magical words. I'm sure you all guessed that it was coming up or figured that Chad already said it. Well he didn't, until now. I'm sorry for the late update, I had been tired the other day so I checked my e-mail, noted who all reviewed and spent the rest of my evening in bed snoozing away. So since that was a 'my bad' I won't make it mandatory for a review. But all I ask is that I get some sort of hits for this chapter, maybe two or three?


	16. Tenthirty Nerves

I am overall pleased with you all! I'm sorry I haven't been updating everyday like I have been; I must say it's been pretty draining. So I may not update everyday but every other day, since some of you are still sending in your reviews a day or so after I've posted a new chapter. So that'll be the lucky question of the chapter. Hmm I think this chapter may be a bit confusing, so I say my sorries now.

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**caliciara**

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_Chad walked me up to the hill, but turned me around a little bit and covered my eyes. I stumbled a bit at first then I followed Chad's walking pattern and finally we stopped and Chad removed his hands from my eyes._

"_Oh my god Chad, this is beautiful."_

"_Only for my beautiful girlfriend, carrying our beautiful child."_

_Chad had set up scented candles, and laid out a blanket that had little white lights weaved through the tree branches. And Chad had his iPod set up, playing some of the songs that we danced to over the years at childish school events and just in general. Chad helped me sit down and then sat down across from me and pulled out a picnic basket. He laid out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, carrots, little juice boxes and apples._

"_Sorry it's so…healthy, my mom said that you were suppose to be eating healthier food now that your living for two now."_

_I nodded my head and sunk my teeth into a peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich. God I loved it when Chad made peanut butter sandwiches, he made them thick with peanut butter and added another coat of jelly onto the already jelly spread. Chad and I ate and made small talk, talking about random things and laughing about the old days and things that happened in the recent junior year. After we had finished, Chad dumped our trash and blew out the candles, and gave me a single red rose then left to go and check on his sisters. I sat there smelling my rose, and looking out over the hill when Chad came back, with the girls in tow. They ran a little ways down the hill and into the other playground to work off dinner._

"_You know, they are so going to be passed out on the way home." I quoted_

_Chad nodded his head and laughed and took me into his lap where I rested comfortably, my head in the crook of his neck and his cheek resting on the top of my head. I laid there, listening to Chad's thumping heartbeat in this throat when Chad leaned down and kissed below my ear and then whispered in my ear._

"_I don't plan to let you go, even if my mom won't allow me to. I refuse to settle for anyone else other than you. I love you Taylor Anne Mckessie."_

--

"Taylor?"

I looked up from my almost completed worksheet at Mr. Calaus, who nodded his head towards the door. I knew what he meant, and gathered up my stuff stopped over at Mr. Calaus's desk dropped off my worksheet and homework and picked up my hallway pass and walked out of the door. You could say that I was jumping for joy, Chad's date last night was the most romantic thing almost next to our…never mind. I went to my locker, exchanged my books for my bag and jacket and went up to the office. When I set foot in the office, I couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Chad?"

Chad indeed did look up and his face held the hugest smile. He came over to me, grabbed my hand and walked out of the school.

"Chad, why didn't you tell me that you were coming too?"

"It was a surprise, and besides my mom was still debating on if I should come or not."

Oh, right. I forgot Chad's mom was driving me to my appointment. My mom and Mrs. Danforth had talked nonstop for the last two days. I don't know what all was said but I think Mrs. Danforth was coming around and her cold front was slowly melting. But I knew better than anyone else not to believe changes until they were completely present. I looked up at Chad, who was focused on trying to find his mom's car. I'm still waiting for the day that Naomi comes back into the picture and Chad is taken away from me again. If you looked pasted Naomi's cheerleading, and her little minions she was really a great pretty girl. And I was in no ways going to ever measure up to her. Chad stopped, and I stopped and his mom's red mini-van drove up from one of the far parking lots up to us. Chad helped me into the back, while he sat up in the front with his mother.

"Good morning Mrs. Danforth, thank you so much for driving me to my doctor's appointment. I really appreciate it."

"Any time dear, besides Chad and I are curious about the little one as well."

I simply nodded my head and sat back. I was glad that I wasn't in the front or else I would notice that Mrs. Danforth would sneak glances at me. Instead I could look up and see her looking at me in the rear-view mirror and send her glances back onto the road. We didn't do much talking; well Chad and his mom did some talking while I sat in the back and did some thinking. Every now and then they would direct a question towards me; I would answer and sink back into my quiet zone. We pulled up to my "doctor's" building and when the car was shut off I practically jumped out. Although I did wait for Chad and his mother to get out of the car before I walked into the office.

"Good morning Taylor, your early today." The nurse at the front counter noticed Chad and Mrs. Danforth walking in the office. "Ah, you brought some troops this time huh?"

I didn't say anything, except for rubbing my arm. Which I did when I was nervous or contemplating something and asked in a low voice, 'how long until Mrs. Gilbert can see me?'

"Ah well, your about five minutes or so early, I'll go and see if you can come in early." And the nurse disappeared

I nodded my head; even though the nurse was gone I still had to…what was the word? I took a seat, close to the door so when the nurse came back I didn't have to kill that much time walking. Chad took a seat in front of me, his mother a little ways away and grabbed a magazine and began to flip through it. Chad grabbed my leg, and pulled it into his lap and took of my flat and rubbed my foot. Usually I hated it when people touched my feet because I was highly ticklish but when Chad started to rub my foot it felt every heavenly. It felt like, Chad was taming a fire that burned violently throughout my foot. I put my other foot in his lap, and Chad laughed.

"Enjoying your foot massage huh?" Chad continued to rub my foot.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes; I had a wide grin on my face that was until Chad stopped rubbing my foot. My eyes shot open and I glared at Chad.

Chad laughed and poked my foot, "Gosh Taylor, if looks could kill I would have been dead. I'm assuming that you don't want me to stop rubbing your feet?"

No, really? Good job Sherlock homes.

I playfully growled and set my feet back down on the carpeted floor, leaned over and snatched my flat from Chad's lap and put my shoe back on. I had put my shoe on when the door opened and the nurse opened the door. Guess it was show time; I got up as well as Chad and Mrs. Danforth and followed the nurse into a cold room. The nurse, Susie I think had my jump up on the table and took my vitals. Blood pressure, height and weight. Pulse, and listened to my heart and lungs then said that Mrs. Gilbert will be in momentarily and closed the door behind her. I never liked getting my blood pressure taken; I always hated the hard clasped feeling around my arms. Made me feel trapped, and I always thought of it as another test that I would fail when it came to these doctor visits. I looked around the room and there were those lame posters about eating healthy, and what things were. There were even the pelmets about teen pregnancy and how to prevent it. Too late for that now huh? I looked at Chad through the corner of my eye, and noticed him looking at me. Chad gave me a big smile and gave me thumbs up and mouthed 'I love you' and then went back to twiddling his fingers. And Mrs. Danforth I didn't even want to know what she was doing, she was probably eyeing the pamphlet about teen pregnancy if not that then probably blaming me for the whole thing.

"Hello." The door opened and my doctor, Mrs. Gilbert, walked in clipboard in hand and closed the door behind me.

"Hello Doctor Gilbert." I replied quietly

"Good morning Taylor, Ah I see you brought new faces." Mrs. Gilbert cocked her head to the side and glanced over at Chad and Mrs. Danforth. "Hello, I'm Doctor Gilbert, Taylor's doctor. And you two are…?"

"I'm Chad, Taylor's boyfriend and this is my mother…" Chad left the subject open for Mrs. Danforth to introduce herself.

"Joyce Danforth."

Mrs. Gilbert nodded her head and walked over to a machine and wait for it to boot up. Then she had me lie back on the cot and lift up my shirt. When I complied, she put some jelly, that she claimed was cold but wasn't even the slightest bit chilly on my tummy and put a microphone thingy on my belly. Then I heard what reminded me of packman eating the little glowly pellet looking things, echoing the room.

"Taylor, Chad and Mrs. Danforth there is the heartbeat of the baby." She pointed onto a screen that was black and white a circle thing and a little oblong object on the screen. "And that would be the baby."

I heard Mrs. Danforth coo and stood up and looked closer at the screen, Chad stood up too and come over to my side and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Who would have thought that Chad was happy about me having a baby, his baby. I always thought of Chad the type that would abandon his "baby momma" and the baby and go on with life, but I was glad that he wanted to be a part of the baby and my pregnancy. God, now I was craving cheese puffs. No, HOT cheeto puffs…hmmm.

"Doctor? When can we tell the sex of the baby?"

"Well two things, one not for another month or so and Taylor wanted it to be a surprise."

Thanks a lot Gilbert. I could feel Mrs. Danforth looking at me; she simply nodded her head and went back to asking the doctor questions. Chad leaned his head down near my own and kissed my neck.

"I wonder what the baby could be, it would be even better if we were having two and not just one."

"Chad? What are you saying? Why do you want more than one child to begin with? We still have one more year of High school before we graduate. It's going to be hard having just one child, two is asking for a bit much don't you think?"

"Nu huh, if they come out like you we won't have a problem."

Suck up.

I playfully swatted at Chad, and smiled when he rubbed his arm. Then the doctor wiped the goo off of my belly and I was able to put my shirt back down. Doctor Gilbert and Mrs. Danforth left out of the room, and gave Chad the keys so we could go and get in the car, well the van. Chad helped me off of the cot and onto my feet, and walked me out to the lobby where Suzie said her, 'see you next month Taylor' and went back to doing whatever she was doing. Chad and I walked out of the cold office and I felt alive again, it was a little bit warmer than this morning and the sun was greatly heating up my skin and my gloomy mood. Chad and I had walked to the van and Chad pushed me up against the side of the van and rested his forehead against mine.

"Chad? We probably shouldn't kiss here. Especially with your mom bound to come out and yell at us."

"You feelin' nervous Taylor?"

"No."

"Good."

Then Chad leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and felt his tongue trying to pry my lips apart when I pulled away. Chad laughed and rested his head against my shoulder, and I just giggled back and hugged Chad. Chad didn't notice his mom come out of the office, but I did since I happened to be able to see over his shoulder. I poked Chad In his side and he turned around and saw his mom and smiled at her and unlocked the van. I climbed in the back, without help. Go me. And we drove me home first. Usually I would go back to school, but my mom didn't want me to go to a doctor appointment and be tired in school, since I would be up worrying about how it would go in the morning so I would go home and nap it off. Mrs. Danforth dropped me off, Chad said that he would call me later I wasn't expecting Chad to actually call me, since his mom didn't say anything. I got up to my door and waved to Mrs. Danforth and Chad and disappeared inside.

--

How was it? I think it was pretty crappy but my mood usually affects how the story comes out. So it's a tad bit depressing then it picks up then drops a bit. Sorry about it, one review. Please? If no reviews then at least one or two hits and I'll update Monday or tomorrow depending upon how bored I am.

Question:

Should I wait a day to post another chapter? or continue updating every day..??

1. update everyday, Lazy bones.

2. Everyother day, Take your time dear.

Either say one or two in your review.


	17. Jeremy, Livia and a wedding?

It's Tuesday. I know I was supposed to update yesterday but **seabreezylady18**'s words rang in my head, literally. She said she wanted me to let you guys sweat it out, and to not rush it. Thank you **seabreezylady18** I will gladly stop rushing. I have to thank you guys again; this story is going a lot better than I believed that it would. I have close to fifty reviews, and I never dreamed I would. And as far as hits its well into the thousands, it's a thousand, four hundred seventy- eight. Thank you guys! Even though my other Chaylor story has two thousand but who cares I'm really happy that I have a story that is well liked. Well can be tolerated anyway. There really isn't anything exciting coming up in any recent chapters, except for maybe the babies being born but that's about it. The story is starting to wind down. So I have another question, but I'll put it at the bottom like I always do so don't forget to answer it in your review.

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade**

Thank you girlies...

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

"_Taylor, Chad and Mrs. Danforth there is the heartbeat of the baby." She pointed onto a screen that was black and white a circle thing and a little oblong object on the screen. "And that would be the baby."_

_I heard Mrs. Danforth coo and stood up and looked closer at the screen, Chad stood up too and come over to my side and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Who would have thought that Chad was happy about me having a baby, his baby. I always thought of Chad the type that would abandon his "baby momma" and the baby and go on with life, but I was glad that he wanted to be a part of the baby and my pregnancy. God, now I was craving cheese puffs. No, HOT cheeto puffs…hmmm._

"_Doctor? When can we tell the sex of the baby?"_

"_Well two things, one not for another month or so and Taylor wanted it to be a surprise."_

_Thanks a lot Gilbert. I could feel Mrs. Danforth looking at me; she simply nodded her head and went back to asking the doctor questions. Chad leaned his head down near my own and kissed my neck._

"_I wonder what the baby could be, it would be even better if we were having two and not just one."_

"_Chad? What are you saying? Why do you want more than one child to begin with? We still have one more year of High school before we graduate. It's going to be hard having just one child, two is asking for a bit much don't you think?"_

"_Nu huh, if they come out like you we won't have a problem."_

_Suck up._

_I playfully swatted at Chad, and smiled when he rubbed his arm. Then the doctor wiped the goo off of my belly and I was able to put my shirt back down. Doctor Gilbert and Mrs. Danforth left out of the room, and gave Chad the keys so we could go and get in the car, well the van. Chad helped me off of the cot and onto my feet, and walked me out to the lobby where Suzie said her, 'see you next month Taylor' and went back to doing whatever she was doing. Chad and I walked out of the cold office and I felt alive again, it was a little bit warmer than this morning and the sun was greatly heating up my skin and my gloomy mood. Chad and I had walked to the van and Chad pushed me up against the side of the van and rested his forehead against mine._

"_Chad? We probably shouldn't kiss here. Especially with your mom bound to come out and yell at us."_

"_You feelin' nervous Taylor?"_

"_No."_

"_Good."_

_Then Chad leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and felt his tongue trying to pry my lips apart when I pulled away. Chad laughed and rested his head against my shoulder and I just giggled back and hugged Chad. Chad didn't notice his mom come out of the office, but I did since I happened to be able to see over his shoulder. I poked Chad in his side and he turned around and saw his mom and smiled at her and unlocked the van. I climbed in the back, without help. Go me. And we drove me home first. Usually I would go back to school, but my mom didn't want me to go to a doctor appointment and be tired in school, since I would be up worrying about how it would go in the morning so I would go home and nap it off. Mrs. Danforth dropped me off, Chad said that he would call me later I wasn't expecting Chad to actually call me, since his mom didn't say anything. I got up to my door and waved to Mrs. Danforth and Chad and disappeared inside._

_--_

Three weeks later…

I was leaning on the counter, biting into an apple and my mom was preparing dinner. We were having a discussion about what I wanted to become when I graduated high school when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" My dad called out and walked through the hallway to the front door.

I heard a commotion, which sounded like my dad grumbling about something and my sister flew through the walk way.

"MOMMY, TAYLOR!!! I'm getting married!"

My mouth, my mom's mouth and my father's mouth dropped open. What? Again? This was what her fifth marriage? My older sister, Olivia, well second oldest sister was what you would call a love sick puppy she fell for every trick in the book. She wasn't the type that would hop into bed with any man, oh no she would wait about oh say a few months then when they "did it" she would claim she was pregnant. Because she could feel it so the guy would then be sucked into marriage because of the baby. But after about the fourth or fifth month when Olivia wasn't showing the guy would divorce her and she would be living at home, in her room sulking about it. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box of female Mckessie.

"Th-That's great sweetie. Umm, when is the wedding?" My mom was hesitant, who wouldn't be?

"In four months."

I groaned as well as my mom. I wondered if my old dress still fit, and I wondered if Gabi and Troy would be up for another wedding. Maybe Chad would like to come maybe his mother would be willing to scare some sense into my sister; she needed more guidance than I did and I was the pregnant one.

My dad huffed, "when do we get to meet this…new addition to the family?"

"Oh dad, he's waiting in the car. I just knew you guys wouldn't say no."

Olivia ran out of the kitchen and we heard her call out to some guy. I looked at my mom and patted her shoulder and quickly went upstairs, I wouldn't want to meet the new guy. It was 'I'll meet him at the dinner and the following day at the reception.' I sat down on my bed, and checked my phone, no missed calls or texts. No news was good news, although I would have to call Gabi later but that was after I talked to Olivia alone.

"TAYLOOOOOORRRR!!"

I growled, and opened my door and walked to the top of the stairs, "What Livia?"

"Come and meet Jeremy."

"Why? You know my rule; I don't meet the guy until the dinner and the actually wedding."

"Who cares, your breaking it. Come on, you'll like him." Olivia came up the stairs and walked me down them, dragging me along.

In my head I was cursing my sister, wishing that I could be sick suddenly but my three months of morning sickness was over, so now I was just plain mood swing-y. Olivia dragged me all the way into the living room, where I instantly stopped breathing. Standing there was a GOD; He was about five feet, ten inches. He was light skinned, almost to where he had a light tan. He had wavy black hair that stopped at his shoulders, and he was sort of broad shouldered, but very slim.

"Jeremy, this is my younger sister, Taylor."

Jeremy turned around, and my breath hitched in my throat. OH. MY. GOD. This was Derek's older brother. Jeremy seemed to remember me, or was able to put my face with the voice her heard on the phone a few times. Jeremy came over to me and hugged me, and I hugged him back. Just like his younger brother.

"It's nice to finally meet you Taylor; it's nice to put a face with the voice."

"The same with you, Jeremy."

My sister's mouth dropped open and looked at my mom, "Mommy, they know each other?"

"Yup, I go to school with his younger brother, Derek." I replied

"Oh, then that means you already know him."

"Sort of."

Jeremy nodded his head and shook my father's hand and my father ushered him out to the garage to talk would have been my assumption. My sister sat down and I sat in dad's chair and looked at my mom and sister who began talking animatedly about the wedding. I began rubbing my tummy, caressing it making sure to hit the spots that Chad liked to kiss at night bringing a smile to my face.

"So Tay, you get a new brother out of this."

"I guess, but Derek is my brother in a sense."

"True, you know I think Derek is a cool kid for only being your age. He and Jeremy have been through so much in their little lifetimes."

Again, I knew all of this because of Derek so this was nothing new. Although my mom did look a little confused.

"Taylor? Why do you keep rubbing your stomach?"

"Umm, sis? You remember Chad Danforth right?"

"Yeah, I was best friends with his cousin, why?"

"Umm well you could say that I'm not a virgin anymore." I gave a nervous smile and looked at my mom who nodded her head and gave me the look 'go on.' "We sort of got, pregnant."

"OH. MY. GOD!"

I scrunched up my face, waiting for the blow.

--

Now I know that sounded bad but Taylor's Sister Olivia is the type that is…physical with her sister. She may slap her in the face or slap her shoulder you'll just have to wait to find out. Now for the question.

Question…

I really have no idea what is to come next should I…

1. Continue with the wedding

2. Skip over the wedding

3. Do some random Chaylor dates

4. Worry more about the baby

5. Make Naomi come back (She's not gone, she's just in hiding waiting for me to give her the word to come back into view)

6. Something else, that you have in mind for me to do

Just say either one, you can also if you want re-number them such as backwards to the first one that way or just say what you want me to do. Just leave it in your review thank you guys.


	18. Wedding plans

I am so sorry all, I meant to do a chapter a long time ago but my Microsoft Office trial expired so I had to re-download it. And it took two days until I figured it out, yeah I know pretty slow but we all have those moments. Well I got a lot of mixed results about what should happen next so I'll keep the question up for a couple more chapters until I can make a decision so for now we'll do little wedding plans and such is that alright?

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**ash8945**

**Caliciara**

**lilmissmonique**

Big shout out to all of you, I got five reviews for the last chapter. Let's keep that up, hmm??

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_In my head I was cursing my sister, wishing that I could be sick suddenly but my three months of morning sickness was over, so now I was just plain mood swing-y. Olivia dragged me all the way into the living room, where I instantly stopped breathing. Standing there was a GOD; He was about five feet, ten inches. He was light skinned, almost to where he had a light tan. He had wavy black hair that stopped at his shoulders, and he was sort of broad shouldered, but very slim._

"_Jeremy, this is my younger sister, Taylor."_

_Jeremy turned around and my breath hitched in my throat. OH. MY. GOD. This was Derek's older brother. Jeremy seemed to remember me, or was able to put my face with the voice her heard on the phone a few times. Jeremy came over to me and hugged me and I hugged him back. Just like his younger brother._

"_It's nice to finally meet you Taylor; it's nice to put a face with the voice."_

"_The same with you, Jeremy."_

_My sister's mouth dropped open and looked at my mom, "Mommy, they know each other?"_

"_Yup, I go to school with his younger brother, Derek." I replied_

"_Oh, then that means you already know him."_

"_Sort of."_

_Jeremy nodded his head and shook my father's hand and my father ushered him out to the garage to talk would have been my assumption. My sister sat down and I sat in dad's chair and looked at my mom and sister who began talking animatedly about the wedding. I began rubbing my tummy, caressing it making sure to hit the spots that Chad liked to kiss at night bringing a smile to my face._

"_So Tay, you get a new brother out of this."_

"_I guess, but Derek is my brother in a sense."_

"_True, you know I think Derek is a cool kid for only being your age. He and Jeremy have been through so much in their little lifetimes."_

_Again, I knew all of this because of Derek so this was nothing new. Although my mom did look a little confused._

"_Taylor? Why do you keep rubbing your stomach?"_

"_Umm, sis? You remember Chad Danforth right?"_

"_Yeah, I was best friends with his cousin, why?"_

"_Umm well you could say that I'm not a virgin anymore." I gave a nervous smile and looked at my mom who nodded her head and gave me the look 'go on.' "We sort of got, pregnant."_

"_OH. MY. GOD!"_

_I scrunched up my face, waiting for the blow._

_--_

I sighed and sat down in a chair that one of the sale ladies had pulled up for me. Of course my mom called a head of time and told the store that I was pregnant and to pull out chairs and their "bigger" bride's maid dresses. To be honest I didn't even want to be here, Livia was super pissed at me when I told her the night of meeting Jeremy. Jeremy already knew, due to his brother "accidentally" telling his family. I hadn't met Jeremy's family yet but I knew it was coming. When my parents met Jeremy's family a few weeks ago I stayed at Gabi's, avoiding the confrontation at such a great time. Not to mention that was when Livia was the most pissed at me and I had a feeling that she wouldn't forgive me any time soon either.

My mom nudged me; my sister came out in a stunning white dress. It had white sequence decorated beautifully around the front, and had white fabric spun at midway for sleeves. And had stitches made into roses. (**I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not very good at describing stuff so to save us all, I'll try to describe it but I'll put the link on my profile, under '**_**What Really Happens in High School**_**' and you can look for yourself**.)

"Olivia, it's beautiful. I think you found the perfect dress." My mom looked over at me and pointed to my sister, "Isn't it beautiful Taylor?"

I looked down and mumbled 'its beautiful Olivia.' And continued to stare at my thumbs.

"Aren't you going to ask for our opinion?" a voice called

I, my mom and Livia looked up and found my two older sisters, Locelyn and Analina stood with bright smiles on their faces. All of us, and I did mean ALL of us got up and hugged my sisters.

"Oh you guys, what are you doing here?"

Analina hugged my mom and then turned to hug Livia "You really thought we would miss this? Come on Livia your our baby sister, well Taylor is but your second in line and it's going to be your biggest day yet."

Livia beamed and hugged Analina and Locelyn then they began to chat animated with one another. I felt left out, but I was always the younger sister so I never really had quality sister time with my older sisters, other than Livia who was mad at me at the time. I sat down and smiled at my sisters, and then wanted Chad to be here or at least Derek so I could have someone to talk to.

"Oh, Tayyyyylor don't think we forgot about you." Analina turned to me and Locelyn followed and hugged me gently.

"How's the little squirt doing?" Locelyn placed a hand over my tummy and the baby kicked for her and she beamed and beckoned Analina to feel.

"So wait, you two knew about it?" Livia asked taking the ring of flowers off of her head

They nodded their heads, and continued to coo over my tummy. "We knew when mom called us over to watch Taylor about two months back ago and Taylor told us then. Of course she cried her eyes out when she told us." Analina and Locelyn giggled and Hi-fived each other and then patted my head.

Livia growled and huffed off into the dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm just going to guess here, she didn't take it too well?"

I gave my sisters a 'You think?' look and sat back down. I put my head in my hands and shook my head, I felt tears coming on but I had to be strong if I didn't I would have every head turn in the store probably giving me money. Analina and Locelyn rubbed my back and gave me words of encouragement. I shook off their rubbing and stood up.

"I think Livia is being too much of a baby and not accepting it, I'm going to have this baby whether she approves or not." And I waddled to the dressing room and knocked and waited for Livia to reply.

When Livia did I opened the door and she had her clothes on and she was putting her shoes on when she looked up and noticed me. She tried to get past me but I blocked her path, repeatedly she tried to get past me but every time she failed. Eventually she sighed loudly and went to go and sit back down on the bench.

"Livia look, I know you don't approve of this baby but this baby isn't looking for approval. It's looking for love and to be welcomed into this world."

"Now it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you're pissed but whether you approve or not I would like it, the baby and Chad would like it if you were present for the baby to be born. Usually I wouldn't have said anything to you but you're really stressing me out and it's not good for the baby."

Livia shot me a death glare until she looked down at her feet, which would be a good sign that she was giving in.

"Livia, don't stay mad at me. This is supposed to be your big day, even though you've had five of them before make this one count I can tell the Jeremy really loves you and cares for you, don't ruin it because of me being pregnant. I being pregnant is a little thing compared to you starting your future with a guy that you love."

I sat down next to my sister and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I held my arms out to hold her and she accepted them and cried into my shoulder. I held her, shushed her and cooed at her until she finally stopped crying. When Livia did stop crying she hugged me and I hugged her back and we sat there for a minute or two just hugging one another.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I was upset and I wanted to kill Chad, but when you said that Chad was still going to be around I guess that changed my view of things. You talk about the baby like it's here already."

"Practically is."

Livia and I laughed and stood up, she grabbed her dress and put an arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the dressing room over to my family. Livia gave the sale lady her dress, and told her that was the one and to ring it up for her then with Olivia's arm still over my shoulder we walked over to my sisters and mom to see that, Derek's family had arrived as well as my dad and, Chad?!

"There they are!" Analina came over to Livia and me and wrapped an arm around our necks, "When Taylor didn't come back out we thought you killed her and was trying to hide the body."

Everyone laughed, and I was introduced to Derek's family. His mom was the nicest woman next to my own mom and didn't give me funny looks like Chad's mom did. It seemed that every person's mom, Gabi's, Troy's and Sharpay and Ryan's mom never looked at me funny only Mrs. Danforth did. But I knew why she did, I was pregnant with her son's child and she couldn't handle it but that was her problem this baby was mine and Chad's and we had no intentions of giving the baby up. It would be a little bit harder to do things, but my sisters had agreed to watch the baby until Chad and I graduated and then we could go on from there. Derek's father was gentle like my own and funny and made me shake off my fears about them and regret not meeting them at the dinner. I hugged Derek as well as Jeremy; well Jeremy hugged me and Of course held my tummy as well as everyone else did. Lucky little baby, it seemed to know when to kick and not to. I was already thankful for this baby already. Chad slipped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead and leaned into his side like I always did.

"Aww." Everyone cooed and I blushed and hid my face in Chad's shoulder

Chad chuckled, "I wanna see the dress that you picked out Taylor."

Everyone agreed and I continued to hide in Chad's shoulder and mumbled, 'I haven't found one yet.'

"Now wait a minute, I think I found the perfect one for you Taylor, and you too Analina and Locelyn." Livia disappeared and re-emerged with three dresses.

Analina went first, grabbing the dress from my sister's hand, then Locelyn followed and grabbed the second dress and I had to leave Chad's side and grabbed the remaining dress from my sister's hand. Analina, Locelyn and I walked to the dressing rooms and split up. Analina went to the left, Locelyn went to the right, and I went straight. We all closed out doors at the same time. I hung the dress up on the holder and proceed to take off my maternity clothing. Well it was my mom's clothing; since she was a little bit on the heavier side and I was a lot smaller than her I could just steal some of her clothes. I slipped on the dress; Of course it was the perfect size for now anyway. It would probably have to be tailored to fit me in four months, when I would be bigger. It was a dark brown and had ruffles that were cinched into the dress and looked like something fresh out of Europe, and it had a pink ribbon tied around it. It was beautiful, I was so glad that Livia picked brown and pink to clash together it wouldn't be a normal wedding then again Livia had four other times for colors I think this time she would get it.

"Taylor? You ready yet?"

I opened the door; I slipped back on my sliver flats since we didn't find any shoes yet and waddled out. My sisters cooed and we lined up, Analina first, Locelyn second and myself third and walked back out to everyone else. Silence fell over everyone and Analina went first, she had a pretty dark brown sleek dress on, showed off ever curve she had and she had plenty. Locelyn went next and had a similar dress as Analina but hers tied in the back and showed off her back. Finally it was my turn, I took a deep breath and emerged from behind my sisters and everyone took in a breath. Even though I was pregnant and showing I thought I looked pretty damn good. Everyone, including Chad said that I had nice shoulders that should be shown off a lot more and I didn't have ugly bruises on my shoulders.

"Taylor, you look beautiful." Chad came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me and kissed the side of my face.

Everyone agreed, and my sisters and I went back into the dressing rooms and took off the dresses and headed back out where the sale lady took our dresses and Jeremy and Livia and everyone else went up to the front of the store to pay for everything, Chad and Derek and I hung back and talked.

"So Derek," I nudged him. "You and I will be related."

"Uh huh, you and I will be brother and sister." Derek wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big wet kiss.

"Eww! De-rek!" I wiped the slobber off of my cheek and Chad laughed.

After the little kiss, my mom and Derek's parents left and we "kids" were allowed to have the rest of the day to ourselves. Jeremy and Livia held hands while Derek was on the side of his brother and I was walking on the end of the line with my sisters and Chad hung back. We all had crossed the street when Chad put his hands on my hips and guided me away from the group.

"Chad? Where are we going?"

Chad give a me quick kiss on the lips, "That babe, would be a surprise."

"Whoa, wait a minute I thought that you and I were not allowed to hang out anymore without parental supervision?"

"My mom called your mom when we were with Derek and it's alright Taylor, I wouldn't lie to you would I?"

I turned around into Chad's arms and looked up at his face, Of course he had a serious face on and his brown orbs bore into mine. When I was about to speak, Chad poked out his bottom lip and drooped his eyes and blinked looking like he was about to cry.

"Alright, I believe you. You didn't have to put on the Chad puppy face."

Chad smiled and then kissed my forehead and led me over to his car. Chad had my door open when my sister's car drove by pretty slowly.

"Bye Taylor, see you later on at home. CHADWICK don't you DARE keep her out late or we will chop your privates off and feed it to Olivia's pet iguana, senior." Analina called out and drove away.

Chad turned pale and placed a hand over where his jeans met the zipper and button and held a hand there for a moment. I giggled and gave Chad a kiss on the cheek.

"Chad, my sister does not own an iguana named senior. They hate reptiles, but I'm pretty sure that they were serious when they said that they would chop your balls off though." I slipped into the car and buckled up.

Chad got in and glared daggers at me and I silently giggled. Chad started up the car and we took off down the road. We had been driving for a little while when Chad turned on the radio and we silently jammed to whatever was playing. Sometimes Chad would sing a song that he knew and I would applaud afterwards and then I would hear a song that I knew and I would sing it. This continued until Chad pulled into a parking lot that I had no idea that was even here. Chad killed the car and got out and ran over to my side and helped me out. Together Chad and I walked into the deserted shop, and it really was deserted.

"Big Toney!?" Chad called out

"Toney!!?" Chad called out again

Moments later a big Italian man came out and hugged Chad, speaking only Italian to Chad who happily replied back. I didn't know Chad knew Italian, then Chad gestured to me and Toney shook my hand and kissed my cheek very gently.

"Uncle Toney, this is my girlfriend and the bearer of my child, Taylor Anne Mckessie."

Uncle Toney grabbed my hand and gently kissed it and then looked at Chad, "Lei è molto bella nephew."

Chad looked at his uncle, "Gli altri sono ancora qui zio?"

"Sì, sono nella parte posteriore già facendo il loro cibo per gli altri." Uncle Toney gestured to the back and ushered us to the back of the restaurant.

Uncle Toney pushed open the swinging doors and there were my friends, covered in flour and throwing flour at one another. The giggles stopped when Uncle Toney looked at all of the kids.

"We're sorry Mr. Bandali we didn't mean to make a mess we were just having fun until Zeke there," Troy pointed a flour finger at Zeke who had a hand full of flour aimed at Ryan, "Started throwing flour."

Uncle Toney laughed and pointed to Zeke, "Nephew, Lei ha un buon gusto in uno dei giovani amici, tenerli vicino." And walked out of the swinging doors.

I laughed at a covered Zeke and everyone else but then I realized where are the girls? I looked under a table and saw them cowering, hugging one another. I bend over as much as I possibly could and tapped Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at me and squealed and jumped up giving me a hug, "Oh good Taylor you're here, maybe now there will be some order in here. The boys have way too much fun with each other."

I shook my head and laughed and gave everyone a hug, but patted Ryan and Zeke and Troy on the hand since they were covered in wheat flour. This was burning my nose from the freshness of it. So then Chad helped the boys clean up and we attempted to make little treats, Strawberry shortcakes, chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream on the top and other little goodies. After everyone got the hang of it Chad slipped me away from the others and more into the back of the shop. He, with my help placed me on a counter where he went into a freezer and came back with a bowl that had a top on it. He opened it, and I looked inside and there were more chocolate strawberries and frozen other goods. Chad picked one up and held it up to my mouth. I opened up my mouth and he placed it on my tongue where he left his fingers in my mouth for a moment then slid them out. I chewed on the Strawberry, my taste buds bursting. I reached into the bowl and dug out a strawberry for Chad and tried to feed him, but he snatched it out of my hand and fed me again.

I groaned, "Chad! I wanted to feed you."

"I know babe", Chad slipped another strawberry in my mouth. "But they aren't for me they were made just for you by me. I don't want steal food out of your and our child's mouth. Besides I've had strawberries all morning I'm a little sick of them now." Chad slipped another strawberry into my mouth.

I moaned from the chocolate and licked my lips. Chad then went into a cabinet and got out a can of whipped cream, sprayed some onto a strawberry and held it in front of my mouth, which I happily opened up for. Chad slipped the strawberry into my mouth and I stole the whipped cream without Chad noticing. Then Chad went looking for the whipped cream, when he couldn't find it he looked at me, and I made my attack. I squirted some whip cream onto Chad's nose. Chad jumped around crying out that it was cold on his nose, I calmly called him over and licked up the cream off of his nose.

"Is that better Chad?" I had both of my hands placed on either side of his face and was looking directly into his eyes again.

Chad nodded his head and placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch. Then he brought me into his arms once again and just held me. We stayed like that for a moment until Chad left me with a big kiss on my forehead, then he brought his forehead against mine and we touched noses and he rubbed my nose with his, giving me a Eskimo kiss. After a few rubbings I squirted some whip cream onto my finger and wiped it onto Chad's lip, Who licked it up hungrily.

"Hey Chad?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"You missed a spot."

"Oh? Can you help me out?"

"Of course."

I leaned into Chad and kissed his lips, who hungrily kissed me back. We exchanged tongues for a moment until I pulled back a bit and pecked his lips twice and kissed the side on his mouth licking up the whip cream.

"There, problem solved."

"Good."

Chad then took me into his arms again and held me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him back and kissed his upper arm then rubbed the spot with a hand. I had a good day today, I was out of the doghouse with my sister and my boyfriend fed me chocolate strawberries and we shared some whipped cream. Then Chad kissed my ear, and whispered into it.

"La mia bella Taylor, io ti amo molto e non si vuole lasciare a piedi o su di me della mia vita."

"Chad?" Chad looked down at me, "What did you just say? And why didn't you tell me you spoke Italian?"

Chad shrugged, "You never asked. And I don't speak it a lot, just with my grandmother and a few uncles. They do speak English but like for me not to forget my Italian roots. And I said that you were beautiful Taylor, I love you and I don't want you to walk out of my life."

I beamed and hid in Chad's chest again and he kissed my hair and then layed his cheek on the top of my head.

--

Aww! Wasn't that sweet? So I combined the two, a little bit of a wedding planning and a Chaylor moment. And don't worry; I'll put what the strange foreign language said at the bottom along with the question again. Remember only one review is all I'm asking or I'll gladly accept ten hits on the story so. And on my profile I out links to the wedding dresses that I didn't describe very well on there so look for Chapter 18 and click on them there. And how many of you Corbin lovers knew that his mother is Italian? And his father is Jamaican? Of course I learned these years ago but some of you didn't so there is your trivia for the day. I'll update Friday, and be warned there WILL be a major twist that no one saw coming, except for me of course. Happy reading!

"Lei è molto bella nephew." – She's beautiful nephew

"Altri sono ancora qui zio?" – Are the others here yet?

"Sì, sono nella parte posteriore già facendo il loro cibo per gli altri." – Yes, they are in the back making food for their others

"Nephew, Lei ha un buon gusto in uno dei giovani amici, tenerli vicino."- You have very good taste in friends young one, keep them close.

And you know what Chad said because I summed it up.

Question…

I really have no idea what is to come next should I…

1. Continue with the wedding

2. Skip over the wedding

3. Do some random Chaylor dates

4. Worry more about the baby

5. Make Naomi come back (She's not gone, she's just in hiding waiting for me to give her the word to come back into view)

6. Something else that you have in mind for me to do

Just say either one, you can also if you want re-number them such as backwards to the first one that way or just say what you want me to do. Just leave it in your review thank you guys.


	19. Lanky male, Lanky female and a Red head?

I just couldn't wait guys; I had to post another chapter. I think you all will like this next chapter; actually I'm sure of it.

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_Everyone laughed, and I was introduced to Derek's family. His mom was the nicest woman next to my own mom and didn't give me funny looks like Chad's mom did. It seemed that every person's mom, Gabi's, Troy's and Sharpay and Ryan's mom never looked at me funny only Mrs. Danforth did. But I knew why she did, I was pregnant with her son's child and she couldn't handle it but that was her problem this baby was mine and Chad's and we had no intentions of giving the baby up. It would be a little bit harder to do things, but my sisters had agreed to watch the baby until Chad and I graduated and then we could go on from there. Derek's father was gentle like my own and funny and made me shake off my fears about them and regret not meeting them at the dinner. I hugged Derek as well as Jeremy; well Jeremy hugged me and Of course held my tummy as well as everyone else did. Lucky little baby, it seemed to know when to kick and not to. I was already thankful for this baby already. Chad slipped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead and leaned into his side like I always did._

_Chad chuckled, "I wanna see the dress that you picked out Taylor."_

_Everyone agreed and I continued to hide in Chad's shoulder and mumbled, 'I haven't found one yet.'_

"_Now wait a minute, I think I found the perfect one for you Taylor, and you too Analina and Locelyn." Livia disappeared and re-emerged with three dresses._

_Analina went first, grabbing the dress from my sister's hand, then Locelyn followed and grabbed the second dress and I had to leave Chad's side and grabbed the remaining dress from my sister's hand. Analina, Locelyn and I walked to the dressing rooms and split up. Analina went to the left, Locelyn went to the right, and I went straight. We all closed out doors at the same time. I hung the dress up on the holder and proceed to take off my maternity clothing. Well it was my mom's clothing; since she was a little bit on the heavier side and I was a lot smaller than her I could just steal some of her clothes. I slipped on the dress; Of course it was the perfect size for now anyway. It would probably have to be tailored to fit me in four months, when I would be bigger. It was a dark brown and had ruffles that were cinched into the dress and looked like something fresh out of Europe, and it had a pink ribbon tied around it. It was beautiful, I was so glad that Livia picked brown and pink to clash together it wouldn't be a normal wedding then again Livia had four other times for colors I think this time she would get it._

"_So Derek," I nudged him. "You and I will be related."_

"_Uh huh, you and I will be brother and sister." Derek wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big wet kiss._

"_Eww! De-rek!" I wiped the slobber off of my cheek and Chad laughed._

_We all had crossed the street when Chad put his hands on my hips and guided me away from the group._

"_Chad? Where are we going?"_

_Chad give a me quick kiss on the lips, "That babe, would be a surprise."_

"_Whoa, wait a minute I thought that you and I were not allowed to hang out anymore without parental supervision?"_

"_My mom called your mom when we were with Derek and it's alright Taylor, I wouldn't lie to you would I?"_

_I turned around into Chad's arms and looked up at his face, Of course he had a serious face on and his brown orbs bore into mine. When I was about to speak, Chad poked out his bottom lip and drooped his eyes and blinked looking like he was about to cry._

"_Alright, I believe you. You didn't have to put on the Chad puppy face."_

_Chad smiled and then kissed my forehead and led me over to his car. Chad had my door open when my sister's car drove by pretty slowly._

"_Bye Taylor, see you later on at home. CHADWICK don't you DARE keep her out late or we will chop your privates off and feed it to Olivia's pet iguana, senior." Analina called out and drove away._

_After everyone got the hang of it Chad slipped me away from the others and more into the back of the shop. He, with my help placed me on a counter where he went into a freezer and came back with a bowl that had a top on it. He opened it, and I looked inside and there were more chocolate strawberries and frozen other goods. Chad picked one up and held it up to my mouth. I opened up my mouth and he placed it on my tongue where he left his fingers in my mouth for a moment then slid them out. I chewed on the Strawberry, my taste buds bursting. I reached into the bowl and dug out a strawberry for Chad and tried to feed him, but he snatched it out of my hand and fed me again._

_I groaned, "Chad! I wanted to feed you."_

"_I know babe", Chad slipped another strawberry in my mouth. "But they aren't for me they were made just for you by me. I don't want steal food out of your and our child's mouth. Besides I've had strawberries all morning I'm a little sick of them now." Chad slipped another strawberry into my mouth._

_I moaned from the chocolate and licked my lips. Chad then went into a cabinet and got out a can of whipped cream, sprayed some onto a strawberry and held it in front of my mouth, which I happily opened up for. Chad slipped the strawberry into my mouth and I stole the whipped cream without Chad noticing. Then Chad went looking for the whipped cream, when he couldn't find it he looked at me, and I made my attack. I squirted some whip cream onto Chad's nose. Chad jumped around crying out that it was cold on his nose, I calmly called him over and licked up the cream off of his nose._

"_La mia bella Taylor, io ti amo molto e non si vuole lasciare a piedi o su di me della mia vita."_

"_Chad?" Chad looked down at me, "What did you just say? And why didn't you tell me you spoke Italian?"_

_Chad shrugged, "You never asked. And I don't speak it a lot, just with my grandmother and a few uncles. They do speak English but like for me not to forget my Italian roots. And I said that you were beautiful Taylor, I love you and I don't want you to walk out of my life."_

_I beamed and hid in Chad's chest again and he kissed my hair and then layed his cheek on the top of my head._

_--_

"Taylor!!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called

It had been four months and it was finally the damn rehearsal dinner. You could say I was fed up with all the wedding planning but at the same time I was joyful. I was in my seventh month, only two more months until the baby would be out. Of course Chad was still around, cautious but still around and still spending time with me and my mood swings. Chad would pick me up for school, even though I was an hour away from my school and he was only a few minutes away from East High, he would drive me all the way out to school, and sometimes me late picking me up but it sure beat taking the city bus. Well to be honest Chad wasn't having his "baby momma" on the city bus while he was able to drive to school. So we would both get up an hour early and drive me to school, hang out for a little while and Chad would make his way back over to home and go to school. When Chad couldn't drop me off at school Derek would often take his place and pick me up and drop me off at home, I guess with Derek going to be my brother in law, or in our shorter terms, my brother he tried to help out as much as he could and he had no idea how thankful I really was of both of them.

I fixed my blue headband and grabbed my light blue shawl and waddled out of the room. Now I was literally waddling from point A to point B. As for school I passed my exit exam and had my credits my sophomore year so I could have graduated very early but…Anyway I would be released from school in a week and I could finally spend my last two months at home worry free about school. My dad helped me into the car and we drove the half an hour to the "grand hall" to where the wedding was going to be held in the morning.

"Evenin' Mr. and Mrs. Mckessie."

"Good evening pastor, everything ready for tomorrow?" My father asked

"Uh huh, good to go. Oh and Taylor your sister wanted to see you, she's in the pastor hall, door on the left, third one from the bathrooms."

I nodded my head and waddled to the 'pastor's hall' and bumped into Derek and Jeremy along the way. This proved helpful enough to get me to the door faster than I would have alone waddling.

I knocked on the door, "It's me Taylor. Livia? Open up my feet are killing me." The door swung open and I was pulled inside and plopped into a chair. Olivia was pacing back and forth, biting on a fake nail then realizing it was fake and went back to pacing.

"Livia, why are you nervous? The real thing isn't until tomorrow." I giggled and was shot down with a glare.

Livia shook her head and continued to pace, "Taylor, you don't know how much bad luck we are creating doing this. A lot can happen in twenty four hours."

"Livia, do me a big favor, Stop pacing! You're making me nervous."

Livia stopped pacing and sunk into a chair, my sisters wiping her forehead and fixing her make-up and giving her words of encouragement.

"Livia? Remember that conversation we had about four months ago in the dressing room when we found your wedding dress?" I asked waddling over to my sister's side

"Sort of."

"Trust me, if Jeremy didn't love you he wouldn't be out there waiting for you. Remember we have all night to perfect it," My sisters glared at me and hissed at me I held up a hand. "We are all right behind you Livia I promise you."

Livia looked up and smiled at me and hugged me, well tried to hug me and stood up and kissed my cheek, "Thanks baby sister. Girls! Onto the alter!" And Livia ran out of the room.

My sisters took this time to glare more daggers at me, "Nice going Taylor, now she'll have us up all night perfecting this."

I put a finger in the air and waved it, "Girls, girls' girls. Did you forget? It's been two weeks since Livia and Jeremy have seen each other, they will be too caught up in each others' eyes to perfect a single thing."

My sisters though about it for a moment until it clicked in their minds and they, like Livia tried to do was hug me. We all just settled for a side hug and they helped me waddle to the front hall where everyone was lining up. I was with Derek, since we were soon to be brother and sister and since he clung to me when we picked our partners. He handed me my flowers and held out his arm, like he did on my first day of school and I took it. Derek kissed my forehead and I hugged him back, and we stood in line waiting for our time to go.

"Taylor!!" I spun around and saw Livia running to me, "I forgot to tell you, Jeremy's cousin is going to be in the wedding, and in front of you and Derek. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's fine, now I know, who is she?"

"Her name is-

"OOOOOLIVIAAAA!!"

"Oh, I have to go you'll know in a few moments. Good luck sis." Livia kissed my forehead and ran back down the hall.

I sighed and we began to move, moving into the hall and practicing where we needed to stand and when to come in and everything. Finally it was time to eat, and boy was I starved! With Derek helping me we made it into the banquet area and found our names, I was in between Diamond, my sister's maid of honor and Locelyn. Even though Analina was the oldest and there was a ten year difference between Locelyn and me it had to go in sister order. Family before friends, Livia sat at the top of the table with Jeremy on her right and mom and dad on her left.

"Alright so, The maid of honor will say what she has written to say then it will go upward from there…."

The doors slammed open and a lanky man and lanky woman walked in, "We are so sorry that we are late, our flight was a little bit late and Naomi and her mother were looking for their dresses." The Lanky man replied.

Crap, crap, CRAP! He did not say Naomi, please I hope I heard the man wrong and he did not say Naomi. My head fixed to the door, hoping that Naomi wouldn't appear. A few seconds later, the fiery read head appeared and wore the ugliest dress ever. But it looked better than mine because she had curves and mine were under layers of heavy fat. I sighed and laid my head on the table mumbling 'no, please no.'

"Taylor? Are you alright? Are you going into labor?" Locelyn asked

I shook my head and pointed to Naomi, "That girl there is what Chad left me for the first time."

Locelyn followed my finger and her face fell and nudged Analina and filled her in. It seemed that the whole table on my family side knew who Naomi was. And I must say I believed that for a minute that there probably would be a fight in the parking lot after the dinner. We ran through the speeches and then practiced the line up again. I tried to not let Naomi see me, I would often hide behind whoever I could, and I would get weird looks and would clutch my tummy to show that I was a little unstable. When I finally got to my place in line next to Derek I laid my head in his arm and then punched him as hard as I could.

Derek hissed and held his arm, "What gives Taylor? What was that for?"

"That was for you not telling me about Naomi being your cousin. You really let me down Derek."

Derek hung his head and we began to move again and it was Derek and my turn to walk down the aisle. I sighed and walked trying to keep as much space as I could away from Derek but still being close to him and then he let me go, with a kiss on the cheek like we had practiced and I stood next to Naomi.

"Whoa, hold up stop!" Naomi cried out

I raised an eyebrow at Naomi, "Something wrong Naomi?" I smirked and looked at my sisters and my family then back at Naomi.

"My cousin Jeremy is getting married to YOUR sister?"

I nodded my head and did the hand motion to continue the wedding practice, which went smoothly. And seemed more perfect the second time around. Then we were all dismissed and were allowed to leave for home but not before most of us stopped at the dining area to fill up on "dinner". Naomi glared daggers at me all the way to the dining area, but when my sisters caught her glaring at me they sent two fold glares back at her having her cower in fear. I smiled, I like seeing Naomi in fear like they said pay back was a major bitch. Although I didn't know how I was going to explain to Chad about Naomi being a cousin related by marriage. I began to wonder if she was one of those cousins that hung with her slightly older cousin and wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without the older cousin at her side. And now that Derek and I would be hanging out a lot more either at my house or his house our married brother and sister's home it meant seeing Naomi a lot more than I would have wanted to see her. She would try to most defiantly push up on Chad. One to piss me off and two to just see me hurt. It was this crucial time in my pregnancy where my mood was all over the place and Chad would want to escape me and be with someone not like me, hormonal.

--

Alright it's pretty crappy and rush worthy but I got the next chapter out. So now all I want in two reviews, since I put two chapters out. And I'll update again on Friday. Happy reading!


	20. Taylor Anne McKessie, will you?

Alright girlies, thank you all very much for the reviews. You know it's funny you all wanted me to skip over the wedding but now you all want me to continue. Well then again we did kind of skip over parts, but then again I've never been to a wedding since I've been older so I only did the really important part or the most fussed over part. I know we all agreed for me no to update everyday but I can't help leaving you all in suspense like that, I hate it when other writers do it so I won't do it.

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18 (x2)**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101 (x2)**

**lilmissmonique (x2)**

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade (x2)**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Recap:_

_My sisters though about it for a moment until it clicked in their minds and they, like Livia tried to do was hug me. We all just settled for a side hug and they helped me waddle to the front hall where everyone was lining up. I was with Derek, since we were soon to be brother and sister and since he clung to me when we picked our partners. He handed me my flowers and held out his arm, like he did on my first day of school and I took it. Derek kissed my forehead and I hugged him back and we stood in line waiting for our time to go._

"_Taylor!!" I spun around and saw Livia running to me, "I forgot to tell you, Jeremy's cousin is going to be in the wedding, and in front of you and Derek. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."_

"_Alright so, The maid of honor will say what she has written to say then it will go upward from there…."_

_The doors slammed open and a lanky man and lanky woman walked in, "We are so sorry that we are late, our flight was a little bit late and Naomi and her mother were looking for their dresses." The Lanky man replied._

_Crap, crap, CRAP! He did not say Naomi, please I hope I heard the man wrong and he did not say Naomi. My head fixed to the door, hoping that Naomi wouldn't appear. A few seconds later, the fiery read head appeared and wore the ugliest dress ever. But it looked better than mine because she had curves and mine were under layers of heavy fat. I sighed and laid my head on the table mumbling 'no, please no.'_

"_Taylor? Are you alright? Are you going into labor?" Locelyn asked_

_I shook my head and pointed to Naomi, "That girl there is what Chad left me for the first time."_

"_Whoa, hold up stop!" Naomi cried out_

_I raised an eyebrow at Naomi, "Something wrong Naomi?" I smirked and looked at my sisters and my family then back at Naomi._

"_My cousin Jeremy is getting married to YOUR sister?"_

_I nodded my head and did the hand motion to continue the wedding practice, which went smoothly._

_One to piss me off and two to just see me hurt. It was this crucial time in my pregnancy where my mood was all over the place and Chad would want to escape me and be with someone not like me, hormonal._

--

"Olivia Zoya Thiadine Sonya Mckessie, do you take Jeremy Bailey Cade Adrian Kirkland to be your wedded husband, till death do you part, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

I wiped my eyes, Aww how I loved weddings. No matter how many times my sister got married it would still bring tears to my eyes. I just hope that someday I could be up there with a man that loved me enough to want to spend the rest of his life with me. Olivia looked at me and I nodded my head furiously, with a giant smile on my face and tears streaming down my face.

"I do."

The preacher, that my dad had grown up with had done the last wedding and knew how much my sister looked at us, Me, Analina and Locelyn for her approval. It was almost like we would say no at the altar when we spent the last four months preparing for this damn wedding, like we WOULD say no. Then the preacher looked at Jeremy and asked him the same question as he did with my sister, he didn't even hesitate he all but screamed out a happy 'yes'. Then they proceed with the vows that they wrote for each other, of course Olivia had a little bit of help from everybody. And I even helped out Jeremy a little bit, but not with much though Derek took care of most the wording.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jeremy leaned in and captured Olivia's lips for a brief kiss, then they turned to everyone in the church, "May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Kirkland."

Everyone stood to their feet and clapped, while music rang throughout the church and Livia and Jeremy walked down the aisle hand in hand. Then we all lined up again, except for this time we took pictures as we walked towards the door. Jeremy and I met half way and he held my arm again, stiff as ever. He thought I was still mad at him, although I instantly regretted hitting him last night about Naomi. He had good intentions of not telling me, he obviously did not want me to get too worked up over her and hurt myself and the baby. I mean how could I say mad at him? He was my brother now after all and I never had a close brother that lived nearby or I could go and hang out with. My younger brother was here, but he and I only got to see each other at Christmas and New Years and at thanksgiving since my grandmother was taking care of him. When we got to the door, the hired photographer made us pose. Me in tucked into Jeremy's side and Jeremy looking as dashing as ever.

"One…two….three."

When the photographer snapped the picture, I placed my lips on Jeremy's cheek and I felt Jeremy's cheek move under my lips. We continued after Locelyn and another of Jeremy's groom's men.

"So, you not mad at me anymore Tay?" Derek purred in my ear, I actually giggled because of his warm breath tickling my ear.

"I wasn't mad at you last night. I mean think about it, how can I stay mad at my adorable brother? You and your sparkling green dazzling eyes?" I cooed at him.

Derek laughed and we, Derek, Analina, Locelyn, Naomi and I went out onto the front steps to take wedding pictures. First it was the bride and groom alone then it was the close family, Derek and Jeremy, Then Olivia and Analina and Locelyn and me. Then it ended with mixed pictures, the bride's maids with the groom's men, the sisters with the groom, The Maid of honor with the brides and the groom men, and the parents with everyone. Then came the time when I dreaded the most, the "teenagers" get a picture together. Derek was in the middle and Naomi and I were on opposite sides. I was on Derek's right, and Naomi was on the left and we both had to turn and tuck our sides into Derek's side. And we both had to lay our hands on his upper chest. I thought I looked pretty sweet and innocent looking because since I had to turn so far to sort of hide the baby belly I laid my head on Derek's shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Thank you ladies," the photographer looked at the sour look on Derek's face, "and sir."

I giggled and Naomi pretty much ran away from Derek and me into the church. I knew she was going to go and look for Chad, but Chad promised that if he saw Naomi he would run in the other direction.

"You worried about your lover boy sis?"

"Nope, he trusts me and I trust him besides Naomi is a cousin now so I'm not really worrying. My family has an eye out on her if she tries anything they'll stop her."

Derek laughed, and held the door open for me I was just about to set foot in the door when a voice rang out.

"Dove stai andando la mia bella sposa la cameriera?"

I already knew that voice, and turned around to see Chad standing under a tree at the bottom of the steps twirling a pink flower under his chin. I smiled and looked at Derek who nudged me to go with Chad and said he'd come and get me when they really needed me. I kissed Derek on the cheek again, and slowly made my way down the stairs to a waiting Chad. Chad stood at the second to last step with his hand extended for me to take. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into his chest, hugging me. I hugged back to the best of my ability and with me still tucking into his chest he walked us back over to his shady tree. Chad had his back against the tree, and had his hands on my waist holding me close to him. I had my chin on his shoulder and Chad slipped his flower that he was holding into my crown of white flowers that crowed my hair. And kissed my cheek.

"TAYYYYLOR!!!"

Chad and I turned around and saw Derek waving at us. "I guess we are being summoned."

Chad shook his head, "No honey, you are being summoned." Chad gave me a kiss on the forehead and released me.

I sighed and grabbed Chad's hand and dragged him behind me over to Derek, who led us to the giant decorated room. I mean it was fancy but it was so large that it didn't seem all that pretty.

"There she is! Now we can begin."

Chad kissed my cheek and turned to go and sit with his family. And I waddled to the head table and took my spot where I was to sit. Then everyone read their speeches, Livia and Jeremy ate their cake as man and wife, and had their first dance together. My sister threw her flowers over her shoulder and I caught the flowers, with the help of Derek and Chad lifting me up in the air. Derek and Chad set me down, and Chad took me into his arms, then stole my flowers and ran around the dance floor with me and Derek and my sisters chasing behind him. When Livia and Jeremy drove away, onto their honeymoon everyone started to leave I was going to leave with my parents when once again Chad's hands found their way onto my waist and steered me away from my parents.

"Chad, honey, baby I love it when you put your hands on my hips and everything but can't you just grab my hand or find another way to steer me away from where I'm going?" I complained.

Chad laughed and hushed me with his lips and took me to his car again. I waved bye to my parents and Chad's dad waved bye to us as well, while Mrs. Danforth gave me a death glare all the way down the street.

"Chad, I think your mom officially hates me now."

"Oh babe, she doesn't hate you."

"Chad, don't pull one of those mommy boy moments on me. I'm being serious; she always glares at me or gives me a funny look."

Chad didn't say anything, but with one hand on the wheel and the other grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "Taylor she isn't happy about us being pregnant, she thinks we are too young to have a baby. But she's going to have to accept it, this baby is coming whether we like it or not. Her approval is not needed, it'd be nice but we don't need it."

"Chad? What ARE we going to do when the baby gets here?"

I had been avoiding the question long enough, I didn't want to talk about it but I was pretty sure that I Chad wouldn't want to come over to my house to see the baby. And me moving in with him at his house was definitely out of the question. Chad thought for a moment, and then made a sharp turn and continued down the road not answering me.

"Chad." I took in a breath and looked at the side of his face. "I know you don't want to talk about it but we don't have much time left to not talk about it."

Chad stopped the car, and leaned over the console and tied something over my eyes. Then I touched the fabric, he blindfolded me? Then I heard a door open and then close then I felt wind rush in and arms snake around behind my legs and my back and someone pulled me out of the car. I felt around for a neck so I could wrap my arms around it to hold onto, a few moments later I heard a key sliding into a lock and the knob turning and then a door creaking open.

"Taylor, baby this is what we are going to do when the baby gets here."

The blindfold fell from my eyes and I blinked to adjust to the lighting from the sun and I instantly smiled. Chad had set me down in the middle of a living room that had a normal couch and chair and a wooden coffee table in it. I turned to Chad, who gave me a smile where the smile actually reached his eyes and I hugged him tightly. Chad and I hugged for a moment until I brought his face to mine and kissed his lips. We stood there kissing until Chad broke the kiss and went to the front door and closed it, then picked me up bridal style and carried me farther into the house and took me the last door at the end of a hallway. Chad threw open the door and closed it behind us and placed me in the middle of the bed and jumped in. I scooted up more on the pillows and Chad began to straddle me, which I happily agreed and kissed me again, but with more force. We had exchanged tongues for a short while until Chad and I both pulled back trying to catch our breath.

"Wow, it's been a while since we've kissed like that."

"Mmmhm, the last time we kissed like that was the night that we…"I began to blush

"Had intercourse." Chad and I both said at the same time laughing.

Chad flopped onto his side, and looked at me and I turned to him smiling. Chad leaned in and kissed my nose.

"So Chad is this whole house ours?"

"It's a condo Taylor, and yes it's all ours."

"But Chad, it probably costed a lot where did you get the money for it all? And the furniture…" I trailed off

"Remember about two months ago when I, as you called it, disappeared off of the face of the earth for a few weeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I, your dad and mine went out house shopping. Taylor I had been thinking about how we both could see the baby comfortably when he or she is born. I mean me moving in with you was out of the question, and you moving in with me…We won't even talk about it but I talked to your dad and told him about how I was feeling about that situation and he called my dad on the spot and had him sit down and we all talked about it for hours on end until we, your dad and mine decided that we could get our own place."

I looked at Chad for him to continue.

"We searched for hours Taylor, and I do mean HOURS. Finally we found this one, and instantly came over to check it out. It had a few problems, but our dads help me fix it up to where it is now."

"But Chad, what about the furniture?"

"Your mom helped me pick it out. My mom wanted nothing to do with anything about the house, Taylor honey don't get mad but, she wanted nothing to do with you either." Chad frowned

I nodded my head and touched his chest, "It's alright. Continue please."

Chad smiled and launched into his story, saying how much fun he had shopping with my mom and picking out colors for the rooms, what paint to buy. Of course I laughed when Troy and Zeke helped and got paint in his hair from flinging it everywhere. Chad and I eventually got up and out of our bed and he gave me the grand tour of the rest of the house. We had a walk in bathroom, and walk in closet. The room across from ours was the baby's playroom for when he or she got older and could keep all of her toys in. Chad stopped in front of the door next door to ours and slowly opened it. My mouth dropped open; the room was a light green with love quotes all over the walls. 'The baby shall be loved', mommy and daddy love the little one.' I looked at Chad and he walked into the room, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room with him. It was complete with a rocking chair, a crib a changing table and a baby dresser. There was lining and stuff on the crib and changing table but I was assuming that the color choice could be left up to Chad and I, depending on the baby. I walked over to Chad and hugged him around his waist.

"Chad, this is great, awesome, stunning. It's too much for just one word."

"Taylor?" Chad got down on one knee and held my hand "Taylor Anne Mckessie, will you…move in with me before our baby is born?"

I smiled and kissed Chad's forehead. "Yes Chad I'll move in with you. But you knew I wasn't going to say no, why did you ask anyway?"

"Well I had this thought; I mean I figured that you weren't ready to move in with me." Chad turned his head away from my eyesight.

I grabbed Chad's face and turned his face to mine, I quickly pecked his lips with mine.

"Chadwick Michael Danforth, I would love to move in with you. Although you aren't the cleanest person in the world I'll deal with it. I love you Chad nothing is going to change that."

Chad smiled and took me into his arms again and laughed in my ear. Chad set me down and we walked back out into our living room and I attempted to sit on the couch but failed and had to have Chad help me sit down. Once I sat down, Chad sat on the other side of me and pulled us, down into the cushions where I snuggled into Chad chest. We layed there filling our new home with our laughter and loud kissing. You know I could get used to living with Chad, no peering eyes and no parents this could be the sweet life.

--

Alright there you go. A little long but still up. I think it wasn't my best but the wedding is finally over, who should have a birthday next? Taylor or Chad? Or someone close to them?

Question:

Who should have a birthday?

Taylor

Chad

Someone they know

Please answer and you know the drill, just one review with your answer in it. The baby will be along soon so give me a month and date again as well as a girl's name and a boy's name. Happy reading much love,

HeArTxbRoKeN


	21. Surprise!

Well I don't think the last chapter went over too well, I didn't get as much feedback as I wanted but I still got my two reviews so I can't complain. Alright so since I only had the two responses and both of the reviewers pick the other person so, it's only far to do one first then the other later on so that's what we'll do. And I only got one person that actually gave me a month for the baby to be born so don't forget to say the month that you want the baby to be born. Other than that not much to say that the story will probably be over pretty soon, as I'm sure that I've said before I thank you all for getting me way and beyond the amount of reviews and giving me such positive feedback on this story. Now I don't know if I'll do another sequel to this story but it'll all be up to you all if I do another story so start thinking about that and leave your review.

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

_Maybe I can see us movin' like that,  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more that "he said, she said-"  
Maybe I can see us movin' like that,  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more than "he said, she said-"_

He said, "girl ya winnin'"  
She said, "boy where u been at?"  
"Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', what u doin, let's get to it"  
Just like that, they-

I rolled over, well turned my upper body toward Chad. "Chad answer the phone." I replied sleepily

"But I got it the last time." Chad whined

"I don't care, it's your phone answer it before I break it."

Chad turned on the bedside lamp and let out a sigh, "Hello?"

"What Shar?"

"Why can't Zeke get it for you?"

"Very flattering, but Shar it's too early can't I get it to you and Gabi in a few hours?"

I giggled; I guess Chad answered that question wrong because I could hear Sharpay screaming into Chad's phone.

"Alright, alright I'll go but you guys better answer the door when I ring the bell the first time. I don't like getting cussed out by your parents because of it being so early in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too." Chad hung up

I turned around and snuggled into Chad's naked chest, who responded with wrapping his arms around me and letting out a sigh. "What's up with Shar and Gabi?" I muffled into Chad's chest

"Time of the month, Zeke and Troy won't go out and get their "products" and they remembered when I went for you a couple times, without a complaint from my behalf. And they want me to go out and get their products _Now._"

Chad climbed out of the bed that we now shared, and kissed my forehead and sleepily made his way to the bathroom to shower. Today he was officially turning eighteen. Chad had always been a little bit older than the rest of our class, and with him only being a Junior it made things a little bit you know, awkward. I laid in the bed for a few more minutes until I heard the shower squeak off and knew I had to get to the kitchen to at least make Chad some toast. As I waddled to the kitchen I opened up the blinds and windows along the way, so the morning "fresh air" dew could linger in the house until later on tonight. I popped two strawberry pop tarts in the toaster and leaned up against the refrigerator pouring Chad and myself some orange juice. To Chad we all had to "pretend" that today wasn't his eighteenth birthday, and it was hard for me not to scream out, happy birthday Chad and not run out to the laundry room and get Chad his gift I didn't know how I would be able to go the rest of the day. Sharpay and Gabi were going to help me out by having Chad run useless errands for them until later on tonight when his surprise birthday party was. The errands we not exactly useless, but they weren't as important right now as they made them seem. When Chad left, Zeke and Troy and Ryan would be over to help me set-up and then my mom and dad and then Chad's dad would come over to help until the guests started to arrive. I had just consumed my Orange juice when Chad circled his arms around my waist.

"Hey baby, do you know what today is?"

"Nu huh." I thought for a moment. "Was I supposed to have an appointment?"

Chad sighed and brushed his lips against my neck. "It's okay, it wasn't important anyway."

Grimacing, I turned my back to Chad. Hiding the deep frown that I now wore, and inhaled stale air. Today was going to be hard, but completely worth it when Chad walked in through the door completely shocked. Chad snatched up the hot pop tarts and called out a defeated goodbye. I wobbled to the window and gazed as Chad drove down the road, his gleaming tail lights being the last thing I saw. Not even a few seconds, the phone rang. Chad and I had set it to ring for a few more rings, hinting that I was a bit slower than normal and would take me a minute or so to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay, did he leave yet?"

"Uh huh."

"Good, good."

"Although he was a little bit…down because he actually believed that I forgot what today is."

Sighing, I could hear Gabriella shake her head. "Don't worry Tay, deep down Chad knows you didn't forget. I mean how could you even think about forgetting?"

"Your right Gabriella. The boys on their way?"

"Uh huh, they should be there…in, five, four, three, two, one."

On cue the doorbell rang. Staying on the line with Gabriella I opened the door to find my other best friends, Troy, Zeke, Ryan and Derek standing on the door step with dazzling, delicate gorgeous wrapped presents. Hanging up on Gabi, I let the boys in who quickly set down the gifts and ran back out to the car to retrieve party things. Streamers, balloons, and everything else that would be needed.

Derek, being my new step brother greeted me with a death grip of a hug. "Taylor! I missed you so much, why haven't you been answering my calls? And texts?"

Ryan, who was walking by placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Face it man, she's been planning this surprise party for months now. Taylor here loves to get caught up in her work even meaning shutting herself in her own world. It's a surprise that Chad doesn't know about it."

Giving Ryan a fierce glare, Ryan scampered away to set up tables outside and to help the other boys with party decorations. After a quick little run down on what was going on, I explained to Derek how the party was going to go. At exactly eight p.m. the girls would send me a coded text message, telling me that secret code that they were on their way and to hurry up with setting up the party, if I wasn't done setting up and to alert the guests that the birthday boy was on his way. Then I would "silence" the outside party and turn off the outside light and go inside and act as if nothing exciting was going on. Then I would lead Chad outside, to the party and the party guests would of course yell out 'happy birthday' and of course, Chad would be excited.

Grinning, Derek gave his input on how cheesy the idea was but after a swift hit on his shoulder Derek instantaneously quieted. While the boys were cutting the back grass, setting up tables and putting up streamers I was briskly working in the kitchen, making food and a lot of it. Cakes, cupcakes everything sweet, bittersweet, sour and edible.

"TAYLOR!!"

Spinning around, Ryan was waving franticly at me. Wobbling to him as fast I could, Ryan led me outside to show me their finished work. Gasping, I took in everything. Gold broad streamers were in ridged swirls, whilst glittering gold streamers hung loosely but merged with the plain streamers. Balloons, swaying in the light breeze. Each balloon held writing on it, 'happy birthday' while gold glittering ones had 'happy birthday Danforth'. And the tables, a few were littering along the back side of the condo. Those were where I would place the food, and two is was for gifts to be placed.

"Guys, this is…probably you're best work."

Scoffs were heard from all around the backyard. "What? Usually someone has to stand out here with you animals and direct. You guys did it all by yourself, maybe that male gene is kicking in." I said ruffling Derek's hair

Patting all the guys on the back, I lead them into the kitchen to where ice cold lemonade and a plate of fresh baked cookies awaited them.

--

"Oooh! Everyone, he's on his way." I held up my arms above my head, waving my arms.

I waddled up to the DJ's booth and grabbed the microphone. "Okay everyone, just like we practiced." I motioned to Derek who turned off the outside light. And I looked at the DJ, who was Zeke who played cricket noises and other backyard bug noises while Troy helped me down and off of the DJ's table. I gave Zeke back the microphone and made my way inside.

"Remember everyone, no talking or whispering." And I made my way back into the house.

Troy, Zeke, Ryan and Derek made their way in behind me, since to Chad when he called a few hours back were keeping me "company" helped me lounge on the couch. While the boys were sitting around, Ryan, Looking at a pregnancy magazine. Zeke was in the in the only chair, messing with his phone. And Derek and Troy had a game of cards going.

The front door swung open. "No! I've been running around with you two all damn day long."

"But Chad! We-"

"Nope don't wanna hear it." Chad walked into the living room and noticed me, deeply in grossed with the boys game came over and hugged me to his side."Hey Taylor."

I kissed Chad's cheek and continued to look at the boy's game. "Hey Chad, have fun with the girlies?" I looked up and winked at the girls who silently walked to the kitchen.

"Gosh darn it!" Derek threw down his cards

Troy grinned from ear to ear and stood up as well. It was time for me to wink at the guys and give Chad a long and passionate kiss, while everyone else cleared out. I of course wasn't faking it, I had missed Chad and this was the time that I would use to make up for lost time. I had been craving Chad's lips for a while, usually since school was out for summer Chad and I spent every day together. Some days in bed, wrapped up in each other arms listening to the radio. Other days we would be out and about, running errands, and just spending the day together while still being active. To be honest today was the first day that we spent away from one another and Chad hungered for my lips as did I for his.

Pulling back first I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck, looking behind him. "Oh Chad, I missed you."

Laughing, Chad kissed my hair. "As did I Taylor. You know I think you should look for new friends. Because the ones you have are pure evil."

Laughing, I hit Chad across his shoulders. Laughing I push Chad off of me and slowly stand up, with Chad's help. Pulling on Chad I waddle to the outside doors, then I pushed Chad in front of me. Standing on my tippy toes I cover Chad's eyes.

"Babe? Why are you covering my eyes?"

"You'll see now, bend down a bit your too tall and you might see."

"Ooh see? Will I like it?"

Sighing I slowly push Chad toward the opened door, I'd have to thank the guys later and proceed to walk Chad slowly to the darkened backyard. I uncovered his eyes, luckily for me, or the rest of the park it was completely dark so only Chad could see things up close. Grabbing both of Chad's hands I look up to meet his dull brown eyes.

"Chad? Do you know what today is?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Really? What is it?"

"My birthday…?"

"No it isn't, tomorrow is."

"Babe today is the twenty-first."

Growling I slip one of my hands out of Chad's warm hand, slapping my forehead. "Are you kidding me? I honestly thought that tomorrow was the day."

Chad patted my other hand, rubbing soothing circles. "It's okay Taylor; I just wanted you to at least remember what today was."

Sighing again, I turn away from Chad. "Well the least I can do is sing you happy birthday and make it up to you tomorrow by throwing you a big party."

"Taylor you don't have to as long as I have you, I don't need a big fancy party."

Ignoring Chad I breath in deep and clear my throat. "Alright I'll start on the count of three."

"One…two…"

"Taylor why are you…"

"Three!"

The lights flicked on and everyone began to sing 'happy birthday'. Troy, Ryan, Zeke, Gabriella, Sharpay and Derek came up through the crowd and sang, assembling a line formation. I stood along with the crowd, in between Gabriella and Derek singing as loudly as I could and as strongly as I could. Someone had to have the better voice among the off-key singers.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone clapped and Chad's smile only grew wider.

Zeke ran up to the DJ booth and began playing music, while everyone came up to Chad giving him birthday wishes and congratulating him on turning eighteen. While Chad was going through the batter of the small crowd, Gabriella and Sharpay led me over to the makeshift dance floor and had me to start dancing.

"Guys," I moaned. "You guys know I'm too fat to be out here dancing with you guys."

Sharpay spun and grabbed my hands, making me move my body. "No you aren't Taylor, remember at Homecoming freshman year?"

Reflecting back, Gabriella began dancing behind me cheering and waving her hands in a bizarre Latin way. The only thing that Gabi had going good for her was that, she had a "smoking body" and often times Troy was slow dancing with her so no one really knew her "wild side." Beaming, I decided to give in to the party. Besides I planned it, and I saw the fun that everyone was having and I couldn't take it anymore and began to let go. Enveloped, Chad had appeared behind me and was dancing close to me gently and moderately brushing his lips to the nape of my neck. I wrapped a hand behind Chad's neck, awarding Chad with a butterfly kiss on his jaw.

"Did you honestly think that I would forget your birthday? Let alone your eighteenth birthday?" I screamed over the music

"Sort of. I mean this morning when I asked you…."

"Oh Chad, I had this party planned since forever." Beaming I poked Chad's nose lightly

Chad who was grinning like a fool now, leaned down and kissed me for a brief moment. Then pulled back and continued to dance. After a few more songs, we did a dance line. I of course just waddled down the line within the beat, with Chad behind me dancing. Then with the help of my mom we brought out the lit cake and sang happy birthday. Just as Chad was about to cut the cake, a low voice rang out.

"Happy birthday to you…."

Turning around, the commotion stopped and everyone turned around. Creating a seep hole, everyone moved out of the way looking at the person suddenly singing a pretty soulful happy birthday. Peeking above a few heads, my hand flew to my mouth and a gasp rang out. Chad's mom came?!

"Happy birthday to you."

Clapping, Chad looked at his mother with a shocked expression and looked at his mom as if she wasn't really there. Chad's mom held a look on her face, hurtful, regret? And held out a small wrapped gift. Then Chad looked at me, wondering if I really did invite her or if she was "crashing" the party. Nodding swiftly, I grabbed the knife out of Chad's hand and gently pushed him to his mom. Chad wrapped his mom into a hug, but this hug wasn't like most of other loving hugs. It was a cold hug, as if only doing this to not make her seem like an outcast, and to not be frowned upon. Grabbing the gift out of her hand and placing it on the table full of gifts then leading his mom away from the crowd. With the help of my mom, I swiftly cut pieces of my homemade cake onto plates while my mom passed out cake and ice cream. Once the rush had died down, Chad had come back and I had given him two plates, one for him and one for his mom. Although Chad gave back one of the plates to me and held his hand out, which I took without another thought and walked around the table to Chad who pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead with a wide smile.

"Okay people, everyone gather around the gift table. Birthday boy here," I pointed to Chad. "Is going to open his gifts."

Excited murmuring began and everyone moved to the gift table, Troy pulled up a chair for Chad to sit down when the standing became to be unbearable. Chad slowly made his way through his gifts, thanking and hugging the person who gave Chad the gift. Finally it came down to mine, which I was nervous for. Everyone else's was more of an object or something he really wanted, mine was more of a…seeing thing.

"Ooh, Taylor's gift."

Looking down at my bump of a belly, Chad ripped open my gift. Hearing gasps, I figured my gift was worse than I had imagined and I began to feel my cheeks warm up.

"Oh, Taylor."

Looking up, Chad had a tear in his eye. I had gotten a collage of pictures ranging from our first day in the sandbox, to the after party sophomore year. Most of them, I had gotten them professionally made to be in black and white. Chad looked over at me with a smile and eyes glistening with moisture and took me into his arms. Kissing my cheek, I move away from Chad and follow behind Zeke and Troy. Reaching out to caress Chad's chin I look deep into his eyes, "Don't think that's the only gift that I'm giving you, you Chad get two gifts." That had everyone's attention; Troy and Ryan moved two fake bushes and revealed a covered object. Pulling the sheet off with a snap, gasps were heard.

"Oh my god, Taylor you got me a Piano? But I don't know how to play piano." Chad whined

Shaking my head I pull back the bench. "Neither do I but I had Kelsi and Ryan help me with this." I winked at Ryan and Kelsi who slapped five and hugged.

Laughing I test out the keys. "Keep in mind, I really can't sing so please excuse the off key ranges."

_Love of my life, my soul mate  
you're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
now half of me is left_

Remembering the keys and the posture that Kelsi and Ryan taught me I sat up a bit straighter and took more breaths into my lungs and my diaphragm.

_I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me_

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

Chad had sat down next to me, facing me with pure joy on his face. I couldn't face him, not now. I had to concentrate and not make giggly eyes at Chad. My mom was here as well as his, I couldn't have bad blood when today was Chad's day.

_Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me_

Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh ohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh

Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it'd feel so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's okay with me

But who am I to say you love me  
And who am I to say you need me  
And who am I to say you love me

Mmmm Hmmm

I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all

I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all

I heard cheers when I hit the last key, and to be smuggled into Chad's chest. He kissed my forehead, the top of my head and my hair. Then the music flared up again and Chad brought me to my feet and onto the dance floor. We spun around, and swayed close. Well as close as I could with a large bump keeping us apart. Later on that night, when I was laying on my half of the bed and Chad on his I felt this, attraction getting stronger between the two of us. I laid awake and watched Chad sleep; you would have thought that between the two of us I would have been the first asleep but I just could not fall asleep. It was then I realized that I was so used to being in Chad's arms or having him close to me that it had become a second blanket, and it was hard to break free from it. I turned over and snuggled into Chad's arms, I didn't expect him to wrap his arms around me because he had been sleep for almost over an hour but I felt his hands snake about my upper midsection and kiss my temple and I jerked upwards, feeling a jolt of electricity run through me.

"Tay? Are you feeling alright?"

Nodding my head, I gently lay my head on Chad's naked shoulder. "I never realized how much of an impact you have on my sleeping habits."

"Why do you say that?" Chad kissed my temple again.

"Well I've noticed that if I'm far away from you but close by it feels like…I'm being pulled by a magnet. And when you finally touch me or I get close to you the pulling is subsided. And a moment ago when you touched me I got this shock."

Chad groaned and placed his forehead against mine and kissed my lips for a brief moment before snuggling into me and settling down.

"Taylor, I get it too. I thought it was just me. Maybe it's what the old farts call true love."

Giggling I snuggle into Chad's arms and yawn loudly.

"Seems as if you weren't kidding about the whole "magnet thing". Rubbing my arms Chad laid his cheek over my forehead and began to steady his breathing.

"Night Chad, I hope you had great day and birthday."

"I did, I love your gift more than anything. Both of the gifts, Sleep well my Angels."

Closing my eyes I murmur a gentle 'I love you', and before I drifted off I heard 'I love you too, more than you'll ever know.' I beamed and let myself fall.

--

Gosh that took me FOREVER to write. I seemed to be getting one of those writer blocks but I had everything in mind, I also was trying to improve, to make the story more…pop able. I don't know, anyway I would have had it up a long time ago; hincing is why no one is on the reviewer spotlight. I mean I thank you all for reviewing but I'm tired and I feel that this chapter was a failure in the making to be honest so now reviews just one hit is all I'm asking. Umm…oh! The sophomore thingy, well in the movie, it was toward the end of their junior year but in my mind I thought it would be better if it was their sophomore year. I guess that's about it. Thanks guys once again! Dates, don't forget to choose a month and date please!


	22. A day in the life of Paradise

Thanks all, as usual you all went above and beyond in giving me more than one hit for the chapter. And I'm happy with the four reviews, so thanks again. Hmm here we go…??

Reviewer spotlight:

**seabreezylady18**

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**Caliciara**

**lilmissmonique**

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**

Thank you!

--

"Easy boys, EASY."

With a thud, I landed on a rock hard bed. And clawed at the fabric covering my eyes, Growling when I couldn't continue to take the fabric off of my eyes because my hands had been bound behind my back. Hearing giggles I continued to growl; Fingers gripped my chin and the blindfold was removed.

"My, my," She does look even more beautiful in person." I snatched my chin away from the guy and cut my eyes. "This is why we must be _extra_ careful with her boys."

The guy snapped his fingers; one meaty guy came over to me and began smelling my neck and kissing naked spots on my neck and cheeks while the other cut my hands free. Once I had a hand free I slapped the guy away and kicked the other guy where the sun doesn't shine.

Darkly chuckling the guy doubled over in laughter. "My, and she's quite feisty." the guy licked his dry lips and exited the room waiting for his minions to accompany him. Once he got to the door, he turned on his heel and looked me dead in the eye.

"Now, you see we'll allow you to get comfortable and acquainted with your new home." And the guy turned on his heel and continued to lock the door behind him

"Chad will find me and kill you." I spat

The sound of laughter bounced off the walls, and I could hear footsteps gradually fading away. I didn't even bother to run to the door and throw it open, hoping that my captor didn't lock it. Why didn't I just stay close to home? Why did I have to venture out, and at the moment I noticed trouble I didn't run back home? Chad had to be worried about me, but then again I doubt that he even noticed that I was gone. Chad and I had gotten into a little fight, I wanted chocolate covered donuts dipped in bacon bits and when Chad came back he forgot the bacon bits which caused me to be angry. When I started yelling, Chad yelled right back so I banished him to the couch for punishment. Which he happily accepted to but when I woke up the next morning he was gone, he left a note saying that he was going to stay the weekend with Troy, which I had forgotten about. And the girls were going to stay the weekend with me. So we had decided to allow me to go out and get the groceries, since I was the one with the weird cravings when I was kidnapped. Who kidnaps a pregnant lady? I curled into a ball, as tight as I could and held my stomach and let a tear flow. Who was I kidding, Chad wouldn't come to rescue me he was mad at me and I wouldn't rescue myself after I how I treated myself. I let alone tear fall and attempted to fall asleep.

Chad's P.O.V

"Dude, I am so kicking your butt."

Sighing I kicked my feet up on the couch and tried to engage in the game.

"Chad? Do you wanna join in?"

I shook my head and gave them the gesture to continue playing and I would just watch. How could they play pointless video games when their women were a good half hour away from them? I began to worry; usually Taylor would have called me or left me a text by now maybe she was still upset about last night that I didn't crawl back into bed with her like I usually would if we had an argument. But last night I called my dad and asked him what I should do, I of course had to explain to him the whole problem and his answer was to give her space for the night. And I would have been around a little longer but for once Troy was on time and the girls were at our house early, at seven am. Taylor usually slept in if I had to make a run late at night, and of course I made a run so she wouldn't be up for possible hours so I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled out a little note for Taylor when she woke up and left a lingering kiss on her forehead. Then I rode back to Troy's house. Even though my mom wasn't the happiest with me didn't mean that Troy's mom stopped caring about me. After I had a short Chad with Troy's mom we shot hoops and boy had it been a while, instead of making points I was missing points. I barely only made maybe ten while the guys made every shot. Finally calling it a day is where we all ended up now, hanging in Troy's room playing pointless video games. I had just closed my eyes when my phone rang, springing up I answered the phone before it finished ringing.

"Hey babe." I breathed

"Uhh Chad?"

I ripped the phone from my ear and sighed, just Sharpay.

"You know Shar; if you wanted to talk to Zeke you could have just called his phone."

"Chad? I'm not calling to talk to Zeke, Chad something happened to Taylor."

"What's wrong?"

The line stayed silent for a moment. "Sharpay, this isn't funny. If you're getting back at me for saying what I said at my birthday party I didn't mean it, honest."

"No Chad, I'm being serious," Sharpay took in a breath and held in a cry. "Chad, Taylor's been kidnapped."

--

Ha! I bet you all did not even see that coming. I wanted to keep it a surprise, now don't hate me because of this I needed more filler I guess and I had this on my mind so I put it in there. Sorry for it being so short nothing else would come to mind. Just one review, I start school next week so it'll go back to the weekends, although it'll be once every Friday and Saturday so the Chapters may seem a whole lot better because I'll be writing them out instead of going off the top of my head. Thank you…


	23. Jeffypoo

I am soo sorry all! I was going to update last week but I didn't finish writing out the chapter so and I didn't want to start a bad habit that my other stories have so, I thought I would just update the following week. I would have updated earlier but I was having issues with my Microsoft Office and had to re-download it. And I'm still having issues with it, so it may only be one update on the weekend since it has become diffcult to upload it on FF. Anyway, I'll update for last week but it'll have to be the following week until the next chapter since the second week of school is swamping me already. So sorry once again…

Reviewer spotlight:  
**seabreezylady18**  
**chaylorXtraylorlover101**  
**Caliciara**  
**lilmissmonique**

_Disclaimer:_  
**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**  
Thank you!

--

"It's been a little under two weeks since Taylor Anne Mckessie was last seen. Rumor has it that police are looking to give up, but one person prevents the search from being called to a close..."

With a hard look on my face I gently laid the glowing crisp pancake on the plate.

My captor had torn his eyes away from the screen of the television and gazed at me with a wicked grin."Well, seems that our little jail bird hasn't been wiped completely off of the face of the earth like we had hoped."

Without a sound I continue to move around the table, placing pancakes on the hefty boy's plates ignoring the lust hungry eyes that they were so desperately tried to catch.

"Maybe we need to work harder boys; you know what the warden said. Keep her…"

"Out of sight and mind." They mirrored

"Good, you have been listening."

With a wave of a hand I was dismissed. I placed the pan in the sink, lucky that I didn't have to wash dishes or clean up behind the boys. I would surely never want to have kids, let alone live with another man again. Jeff, who liked to grab my "wide" ass and give it firm pinches, escorted me this morning. I was summoned before every meal and dismissed when I was no longer needed, or when they were settled. I could have possibly been a "whore" and used for each of their dirty needs but with me being pregnant and the warden, who ever that was, said not to harm me in anyway. Lucky me. Jeff unlocked my door and allowed me to step through. _God, so help me if he touches me I'm going to turn around and kill him myself._ I walked through the door, glaring at Jeff the entire time. But I think he understood my glare for he didn't touch me that didn't stop him from talking.

"Babe," I growled

"Know just one thing, I love me some big breasted women with wide asses." Jeff cackled and I growled even louder

I buried my smile and moved closer to Jeff, a plan forming in my head. I shook my hips as best I could; it had been so long since I had even attempted to move my hips for the last two weeks. I placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder and like a robot her leaned down.

"And you know what I like Jeffypoo?" I purred. I locked up when Jeff's arm circled my waist and held me close to him.

"To personally grasp your balls and…testicals in my warm awaiting mouth…"I droned on feeling something poke my lower leg.

"Yeah babe?"

"And rip them off with my teeth, spitting them out and feeding them to my pet iguana senior." I growled  
Jeff pushed me lightly into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Laughing I reached into my shirt and pulled out a ruby red phone. While seducing Jeff I managed to grab his phone. I flopped onto the hard bed that I never really slept on and began to dial a familiar number hoping that they picked up.

--

Yes! I know it's short but I need to make next weeks longer along with what I had. And I need feedback, on what should happen next. Now, I'm not very good at writing major action scenes but a little bit of action I can do. It might be a bit boring though. So, and yes I know not many people other than the sparkling vampires that growl at things but Taylor is going to be doing a lot of growling so it's alright to be thinking 'wtfs'. So read and review, just one review and your feedback on who Taylor called and what should I do next? Thank you!


	24. Black and White lunchbox

Well, I only got two reviews. Not the normal two to about four that I usually receive but that one I'm blaming on myself. I wrote too short of a chapter and it wasn't worth a review so consider the last Chapter a free one. I think you all might like this one; I wrote about eight pages for this one chapter so I hope you all enjoy it.

Reviewer spotlight:

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**ambinlovewlove**

_Disclaimer:_  
**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Namoi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**  
Thank you!

--

"_Chad?"_

_I looked up, my eyes lit up_._ Taylor came! I didn't expect her to but then again Taylor was never one that ever met expectations. She met them, but went above and beyond that line. Anyway though I was happy, no I was more than happy I was just…warm and fuzzy inside._

"_H-hey Taylor." I felt my ears grow warm, Damn my blushing._

"_Happy birthday." Taylor replied in a quiet voice._

_She then held out a small simple box with orange balloons and confetti printed on it. I thanked her and Taylor nodded and began to walk away._

"_Taylor, wait up a minute."_

_Taylor turned around and it looked that she was close to tears. "Taylor? Are you alright?" With a simple nod she turned her frown into a forced smile. Not that it wasn't beautiful, Taylor's smile, laugh and grins were beautiful even if forced but I could tell she was hiding something behind that smile that she pulled up for me. I began to close the distance between us, and pull her into a hug when the gate snapped open and, oh boy Amber stepped foot through the gate._

"_Chaddie!"_

_Internal shudder, did I forget to mention that Amber was my "girlfriend"? I sighed and waved at Amber who began making her way over to me, I looked up to see that Taylor had found Sharpay and were talking animatedly about something, was today going to be a long day or what?_

XXXXX

"_Kay kids; it's time for Chadwick to open his gifts!"_

_Of course, giggles were dying down. My mom didn't realize how embarrassing it was when she called me by my full name. I made my way through the crowd of friends, next to my mom who patted a lawn chair, for me to sit down in. Then I was forcefully shoved with gifts, 'Chad, open my first.' 'No! He's opening mine first.' So the bitching began and I had my mom hand me gifts to open so I wouldn't hurt people's feelings. But the good thing that came out of opening gifts was the torture was almost over. Amber has had one too many "accidents" with Taylor in the last four hours than ever before! I mean it was one right onto of the other. The first one was truly an accident. Amber and I were talking, couldn't tell you what but we were talking and Amber has this habit where she sticks one leg out, foot sticking out, when she stood still. Anyway, Taylor being the shy girl that she is couldn't get through and saw the opening between Amber and I and made her way over. Taylor, being a little bit clumsy tripped over Amber's outstretched foot. But I, being the awesome Chad caught her before she should face plant her face into the grass. Amber saw this as a weakness and went in for a kill. Every time Amber saw a chance she took it, "accidental pushes", "accidental trips" whatever Amber could do to earn a few giggles and Taylor to become embarrassed and was getting sick of it. Not of catching Taylor but of Amber and her stupid ways of trying to get attention. Amber and I often were sharing a lot of glaring in the past four hours, her glaring because I was helping the 'twit' and I glaring because she wasn't being cute or even a little bit funny. But Taylor didn't seem to notice. Maybe it could have been because I was always there to catch her or because she received this at school when I wasn't around. It only pained me to know that I wasn't there to catch her when she fell, just think what if it was on the blacktop or worse yet the bark box. But Taylor didn't know that Amber called her things behind her back, like little English nicknames, 'twit' was her favorite word I guess, since she used it a lot. Amber wasn't the friendliest person when it came to people that were smarter than her or shone brightly in ways that she didn't or couldn't shine. Sure she was rich, and sure she was the most popular on the whole blacktop but what she lacked in were her manners, funny how that sounds. And with Taylor being the smartest out of all of the fourth grade classes made Amber jealous in the right words to say, because she always felt cheated. Being from over sea for a year she complained a lot and was LAZY! And of course, Sharpay, being one of Troy's and I's best friends, always warned me about Amber's true colors. And did I never once see them, boy was I dimwitted._

"_Thanks Troy."_

_I didn't really pay attention to the gifts anymore; they were all the same in some sort of way. Or at least they blurred together pretty well .I unwrapped a purple, shiny box only to guess who it was from. "T-thanks Amber." I murmured now. Leave it to Amber to think wayyy outside of the box and get something that I wouldn't have to use. A fur timed, rusty colored expensive jacket. Amber hadn't been here for the winter months, she didn't know that it never got lower than maybe fifty degrees. So I could hang this up or send it to my cousin in Colorado, who loved the color red. And the awesome part, well not really the "awesome" part but she had told me that her favorite colored jacket was, rusty red and fur timed. Go figure. I looked up at Amber for her to wave at me and blow me a kiss. I didn't even bother trying to catch it, let alone smile at her. Did I mention, not cute? I had opened all of my gifts and the only one left was the one that I hoped to open last, Taylors. Now hers I knew to love it more than the ugly coat, Taylor liked making things. Cooking and sewing and other things that required hard work, ever rarely did Taylor buy something, maybe a card but that was it._

"_Eww, it's the nerd's gift." Amber sneered_

_Everyone giggled then, a smile claiming Amber's face. Stupid fourth graders, everyone turned to look at Amber then at Taylor._

"_I don't know about you all but I refuse to stand here and watch as Chad opens the nerd's gift. I mean how pathetic can you get? Orange? That is so two years ago." Amber stalked off slowly._

_Everyone followed Amber, why was I with her again? I looked over at Taylor, still sad from before, and then turned to look at my mom who was frowning and shaking her head disapprovingly. I shrugged; at least I could open this one in peace. _

"_Chad," I looked up. "You don't have to open my gift. I mean it's not like everyone else's."_

_I ignored Taylor, who was to say that I wasn't going for a little change in my bland gifts? I ripped open the rest of the paper and gasped. She kept her word, I held up a shiny lunchbox. And I have to add it was crafted, with black and white images of Taylor and I. And a saying that we made in kindergarten, right before we graduated to first graders, 'Chad and Taylor the brain and the muscle.' I didn't have muscles but to Taylor I could lift three chairs on top of one another and it seemed to strong._

_Taylor came up to me and placed a hand on the box. "I know its second grade, but I don't know if you remember the promise that I made to you, forever ago."_

"_I remember." I murmured_

_In one motion, I set the box down and brought Taylor into my arms for a hug. At first she didn't hug back but when she realized that I wasn't letting go until she hugged me back, she hugged me back. By Amber's rules I wasn't allowed to "hug" or "socialize" with people "under" her and I. Troy was a giving because he was my best friend and Sharpay, because she loved to shop and she could understand what Amber said half of the time when she got into her hyper moods. Taylor wasn't allowed because of the brainy thing and because she seemed to not have time to come outside and play with us. But I didn't care anymore._

"_Thanks Taylor I really loved you're gift." I murmured into her ear_

_Taylor pulled away from me. "But it wasn't on your list of approved items."_

_I gently smiled at Taylor. "Don't you see? You kept you're promise from kindergarten. Sure it took you forever to complete," I added with a bigger smile and a little laugh. "But it's better than any stupid toy that could be broken or forgotten easily."_

_Taylor stomped her foot, missing mine by a few inches. "But it can!"_

"_Taylor, have some faith in my words, I. Love. Your. Gift."_

_Sighing, Taylor gave in and looked me dead in the eye. I figured that even after our little fight, when I asked Taylor what was wrong earlier, was going to be coming out. That's just how Taylor ran._

"_Chad, I have something that I need to tell you."_

"_Well, if it isn't the nerd. Kissing up to my boyfriend and trying to make him swoon away from me." Amber sluggishly walked over._

"_I-"Taylor started._

"_Enough Amber, you know that Taylor is one of my best friends." I pushed Taylor behind me, defending her._

_Amber scoffed, and grabbed my chin in between her mani fingers. "My, Chaddie, are you sticking up for the nerd?"_

_I glared Amber down and ripped her fingers from my chin. "What does it look like?"_

_Amber grinned an evil grin. She looked over at Taylor then eyed me again. "So nice. For once." What is this crazy lady going on about? Nice? For once?_

"_Oh, don't give me that look Chad. You know what I'm talking about."_

_Amber eyed Taylor. "He talks about you, behind your back to everyone, the whole class understands what I'm talking about."_

_Taylor looked around at everyone's faces, she didn't even bother to look at me. Taylor gave a strangled cry and ran into her mom that showed up, and was probably standing there, in the gateway watching the confutation. Taylor's mom simply shook her head and left with Taylor in tow. Now I was angry, turning Taylor against me, and lying. Now she would get an earful._

"_Amber!" I said growling._

"_Three things! One, you are a spoiled brat and I can't believe that it took me this long to see that. Two, you aren't as pretty as your leading yourself to believe. You may have great looks but they are ruined by your power, not that you have any. And three...we. are. Through."_

_Amber's mouth dropped open and I ran out through the gate, hoping that Taylor hadn't left yet. Seeing as to my mom standing there chatting to Taylor's mom. I sprinted over and time seemed to stop. Somehow Taylor was alerted that I was running towards her, and climbed into her car and locked the door behind her. I pounded on the window, and my mom screamed my name along with apologizes of my sudden outburst to my mood change._

"_Taylor!" I called out_

_Taylor met my eyes with tears swimming down her cheeks. I traced along the window, a message that only Taylor would know. 'I'm sorry, please…don't leave.' Taylor wrote out a message to me. 'I know but I have to leave, I'm moving.' Did I mention that move was a horrible word? My mom pulled me away from the window, as Mrs. Mckessie started up the car. I placed my hand on the glass, and Taylor matched her with mine and I let a tear escape. Men aren't supposed to cry, but I was still a little boy when it came to Taylor. What is it when they call the fuzziness in your heart? Heartburn? Taylor couldn't leave, she was my first best friend, Troy came second then Sharpay. Taylor knew me better than I probably knew myself. If Taylor left then our group wouldn't be the awesome four. While staying on the grass I ran with Taylor's car not once taking my eyes off of Taylor. 'I'll miss you, don't forget me. Don't think that I'll forget you.' I mouthed Taylor nodded and began to wave as her car drove down the drive way and onto the street. I waved bye along with her not once taking my eyes off of her car which grew smaller. My best friend was gone. I felt incomplete, and the sad violins ring loudly in my ears and my throat hurt and I sunk to my knees and bawled my eyes out._

_--_

I woke up with a start. Another dream, I had two dreams in one, or I woke up, not remembering that I woke up and fell back asleep and they just blurred together as two. Or I thought back to my tenth birthday and reminded myself of Taylor and my love for her at such a young age. I can't believe what a bone head I was, I didn't realize my love for her until she came back our freshman year a woman, well a young adult. I smiled, and laughed at bit at how Sharpay called Taylor a woman freshman year and Taylor corrected her. I growled, I shouldn't be laying on the leather couch I should be out looking for Taylor. I ripped the quit off of that my mom brought over when my phone began to ring.

"What?" I growled into the receiver.

"Chad!"

"What damn it?" I was getting irrigated.

"It's Taylor, I know where she is!"

--

That was a lot longer, right? Course it was its five pages long. I hope you liked the flashback it's a little…weak but I might do more, as to a Taylor one. Give me ideas for a Taylor one. Umm I think I'll draw out the rescue and do some flashbacks. We are pretty close to a hundred reviews so maybe I'll draw it out until we reach a hundred, not sure yet. But please, as usual just one review and some feedback on what you think of…

-The chapter

-How I should I do the rescue?

-Flashbacks for Taylor

Thank you all so much, one review. And I'll update next week!


	25. Bras take Flight on Flag Poles

Hi all hope all is going well. I won't give an apology, because I'm sure as you all know the factor is school. I had to push the chapter out because I've been lazy and thinking about it but I was trying to make it as great as possible. Thursday, I turned seventeen, and since it's during the week my mind will be blogged with cake and all that great stuff so, I'm sorry that I didn't have it up on Saturday but you're getting it now. I hope it isn't too rushed.

Reviewer spotlight:

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**Caliciara**

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade**

_Disclaimer: _  
**I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Naomi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.**  
Thank you!

--

"_Tay, I need to tell you something."_

_I turned in Chad's arms, and tried to answer, but my chattering teeth wouldn't allow me to. I snuggled deeper into Chad's chest, and made my cold cheeks warm._

"_What is it?" I mumbled_

"_What?" I felt his chest rumble_

"_What?" I mumbled again_

_Chad pulled away and I clawed out for him. Whooshing cold air sat on my bare shoulders, nipping and slapping me with a force. I needed Chad; he was my solution to my ignorance. It was one of those random cold days in New Mexico, usually it never got any colder than about sixty degrees, so with me being late and running to catch the bus I didn't notice how cold it was for a jacket and scarf. So when I caught my bus and couldn't figure out why everyone was giving me crazed looks, or were a bit fatter than normal then I had realized that all I had on was a thin short sleeved tee shirt while everyone had feathers and stuffing in their jackets. So throughout the day I cling to people with a force, Mostly Chad because our group of friends were on a field trip so it was a Taylor and Chad day. _

"_No," Chad wiggled a finger at me with a sly grin. "Not till you tell me what you said before."_

_I huffed and crossed my arms, "I said what it is?"_

_Chad's face twisted in confusion. "What is what?"_

_I rolled my eyes and took my spot back, cheek pressed against Chad's sweater and arms wrapped around Chad's middle. Ah the warmth!_

"_You said that you had something that you needed to tell me."_

_Chad pulled away again, and held up a finger. He quickly unzipped his jacket and held it open for me. Smart boy. I cuddled deeper into Chad, and he responded by wrapping the coat around me and held it firmly in place. God, why couldn't my parents follow through?_

"_Taylor, I have a problem."_

"_Chad if your ball came up missing again, I assure you that it wasn't me. Not this time anyway."_

_Bemusement clouded Chad's face again, uh ho Maybe Chad didn't find out who took his ball from the last time._

"_Damn." I murmured_

"_What?" Chad purred_

_I took a hurried breath, "Gabi told me that you found out who took your ball from the last time. Chad I swear to you that I wouldn't ever take your ball unless something horrible was going to happen to me. And Gabi dared me and she said that if I didn't that she would sneak one of my bras and hang it on the flag pole." I said with a hurried wail_

_Chad had pulled me to him again, I didn't realize that during my statement I had wretched myself from him and that I was whining for forgiveness, in the cold. _

_Chad bubbled with laughter, "You know Gabster wouldn't do such a thing."_

"_But Chad you didn't see her face. It wasn't your normal Gabi look she had this evil...glint in her eye, it was actually quite scary."_

_Chad continued to double in laughter. While I stood there with a aggravating look on my face. I think once Chad caught onto my glare his laughter died down._

"_What is your problem?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my tone_

"_Well there is this girl that I like and…"_

"_She already has a boyfriend?"_

"_No."_

_I eyed him._

"_At least I hope not."_

"_Continue then."_

"_Well the problem is, I don't know if she likes me."_

"_Chad? Is it that cheerleader that Troy said that you've been trying to get with but she continues to turn you down?"_

"_No. It's another girl."_

"_Oh." _

_I was truly stumped. A girl not liking Chad? Chad pretty much had ever girl, eighth grade and sixth graders alike in love with him. It was actually pretty irritating when you were asking your best friend how the game went last night to have a stampede of girls rushing over to congratulate Chad on his great job. There were times where I wouldn't even bother to ask about the game, I would eventually just be able to go up to Chad and be able to tell him, play by play how hot he was and how many free throw shots he was able to make._

"_So, tell me about this mysterious girl that you like but doesn't like the famous Chad Danforth."_

"_Well she's-"_

_A loud horn rang, jumping us apart. I turned around to see my mom's red car pull into the parking lot, I looked at Chad, this would be the last time that I saw him until after Christmas break, then I wouldn't see him because he was going to go to a family reunion which would last little over a month. I gave Chad a remorseful look and gave him a big hug._

"_Thanks Chad, for staying with me and sharing your jacket with me."_

"_Aw, it was not problem Taylor. I still owed you from way back in kindergarten when you continued to loan me a pencil." _

_I gave Chad a dazed look. Chad then continued to laugh again and gather up his stuff, because he's ride had drove up too. We both walked towards our awaiting cars and gave each other one more quick look over. _

"_Have a Merry Christmas Chad."_

"_You too Taylor."_

"_Just don't change too much." Chad muttered_

_I looked up at Chad to see that he was already in this car and happily chatting away with his mother who was pulling out of the parking lot. What did he mean by that? I shook my head, must have been a Chad insult and climbed into my sister's warm awaiting car. I buckled in my seat belt and happily greeted her._

"_Who was the guy that you were hugging, and why were you in his jacket?"_

_I muttered that he was just a friend, and turned to look out of the window. "Fine suit yourself Taylor. I think I know what you're going through, you are crushing on that guy."_

_I practically went into shock. "Loce, it isn't like that. With Chad? Are you kidding me?"_

"_Taylor, it's called denial."_

"_I don't care what it's called that's just gross. Chad's like my brother and I'm like his sister along with everyone else."_

"_Geez Taylor, no need to get all worked up about it. I'll bet that he likes you too."_

_I scoffed, "Whatever you say Loce."_

"_Yes, whatever I say."_

_I turned back out of the window and watched the orange trees blur by. Could Loce be right? Did I really have a crush on my best friend? Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. All I knew is that when I thought about Chad and the girl that didn't like him, that a small hope could have been me. Maybe I was the girl that Chad liked, but then a depressing thought crossed my mind I did like Chad and I thought it was pretty obvious what if Chad saw it too? So it couldn't be me and with silent eyes I felt a tear run down my cheek, I wasn't the one on Chad's mind like he had recently been on mind and I wasn't the special girl that had captured Chad's attention. With a sigh, I began to slowly erase my thoughts about Chad and I more than friends._

_--_

Yeah, that was pretty crappy you guys. I'm sorry but I was trying to hammer it out so no reviews on this one (it's starting to become all of them). Just give me five hits and I'll update, sometime soon. What should be next speaking of which? Should there be more flashbacks or what? I might make it into a fork in a road story, the next chapter maybe be another flashback or I may just end it and go backwards I don't know yet, it's up in the air so it's important for you to tell me what you want. Thanks all.


	26. I feel like sliding down hallways

Okay I am sorry for not posting a chapter in so long but I have been working hard on this chapter for a while. Probably the last two weeks or so, I kept changing my mind and still am I think. So I debated on just writing a chapter based on my feelings as to right now, so this is indeed another Chad flashback. Although it may be a bit girlie but feelings are feelings not matter the gender so, here you go. Oh! And some of you were a bit confused as to why I'm doing all the flashbacks, it's because you all wanted some Chaylor moments a while back ago in the story so since I ignored you all before I'm listening now and giving you all wanted So that's what I'm doing, and to address WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade's question...I didn't forget about the baby, and it'll be here soon I think as soon as this writer's block fades. I need more Ideas people, mostly how you want Taylor to be rescued. So leave that in a review...

Reviewer spotlight:

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade's**

**seabreezylady18**

**_Disclaimer: _  
I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Naomi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.  
Thank you!**

--

_There she goes,_

_Happy in her own contentment,_

_All smiles and laughs now,_

_But before she never was.  
_

_Always alone,_

_Never had a friend to spare,_

_Hidden behind shiny rims,_

_The world flashing before her eyes,_

_Moving so fast,_

_But in truth really slow._

_Away she went,_

_Leaving that protected shiny realm,_

_Allowing to branch out,_

_She hung to things,_

_Not ever letting things go._

_Freshly changed,_

_With a matured look,_

_Behind her trails for miles,_

_Words from the universe,_

_Above it and beyond,_

_More Brain mass then anything and still counting._

_But there are times that I wonder,_

_Is she still the same?_

_Is she still hidden behind those rims?_

_Allowing her life to be lived fast but to the fullest?_

_Is she still the ones that others admire?_

_Is she still the same that I feel in love with?  
_

_A low grumbling round of applause sounded throughout the room. I placed my poem in the basket and made my way back to my seat, and the teacher decided to end the class a ten minutes early and everyone crowed around friends and chatted aimlessly to one another. Some louder than others and others sub coming to the noise to yell louder over the others to be able to be heard. As to myself I slyly texted Troy under my desk. I had to know if I could start my weekend a bit early, well not that much early but two hours of being able to go home and do whatever I chose to do. _

_No practice man..._

_That answers that question, hello to two-fifty and a slice of leftover pizza from last night. I slid my phone back into my pocket just as Taylor breezed over to my desk. _

"_Hi Chad." With an happy smile she wore_

"_Taylor..."_

_With her head hung Taylor gestured to the empty seat asking if it was alright for her to have a seat._

"_It's a free country."_

_Taylor exhaled slowly, and pondered for a moment then made her way over to the seat and sat down. It had probably been a long time since Taylor and I had talked. I didn't hang out with the same group of friends that she did anymore, Although we shared the same friends it seemed that our friends had divided, into to two groups. It was actually quite idiotic, it was only because of Taylor's new boyfriend Brock. The Brock hating his guts group, or the kind that could tolerate him. _(There is the boyfriend that you all wanted with Derek)_ I didn't really mind the guy, he was on the baseball team, the captain of it all but there were times that I thought he was a player and just strung girls along, but I didn't have any bad blood with the guy, Gabriella thought differently though. Gabriella had heard from another girl, who's sister, who's best friend's, second cousin had dated Brock back in middle school and he had abused her, she was quite lucky to be alive and blah blah blah. So Gabi had stopped hanging out with Taylor after she heard that. Gabi couldn't understand why Taylor would be with a abuser, but then again Gabi loved gossip but was never one to witness it. So when Taylor was with Brock, Gabi wouldn't stay around for much longer and then that slowly turned to the two of them never hanging out anymore. So, the girls had a big debate about who should hang out with Taylor but then in truth it was really who could stand the sight of Brock and Taylor kissing always kissing and his macho talk and his pervert friends. So, the guys divided too, going wherever the girls went Kelsi and Jason and Sharpay and Zeke went with Taylor, and Gabi and Troy as well as Ryan and myself. It wasn't what you called a major hangout but friends are friends right?_

"_So, Chad how have you been?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't really allowed to talk to Taylor but hell it was Friday with a few more minutes until the school day was over. Would it hurt to talk to her for a few minutes?_

_With a sour face, Taylor recoiled back. "Chad if you didn't wanna talk why did you let me sit here?"_

"_I never said anything about us talking, you just came over and asked if the seat was open."_

_Taylor grounded her teeth together and stood up, "Well I'm sorry that I wasted your time then." and began to walk away._

"_I miss you Taylor..." _

_Taylor turned around and looked at me, "What?"_

"_I said that I miss you."_

"_You do?"_

_I nodded my head. But before I could say anything the bell rang. Everyone cheered and quickly cleared the room. Taylor still stood there and I stay seated, what should we do? _

"_Taylor, Chad?"_

_Taylor and I looked at the teacher who was ready to leave, and we quickly gathered our stuff and walked out the door into the sea of students flooding out of the school. Taylor caught my arm and together we went upstream to where our lockers were located. Then we came to a break in the road, or where as to where she went left and I went right, Taylor slowly let go of my arm and turned to me._

"_Thanks."_

_I looked down at her and smiled at her, "For what?"_

"_For sorta walking me to my locker, have a good weekend?"_

"_Only if you have one too."_

_Taylor giggled and walked to the left and I walked to the right where as to see Gabi standing at my locking, tapping her foot with Troy and Ryan having fear full faces._

"_And just where have you been mister? School has been out for," Gabi looked at her watch. "Five minutes and thirty-five seconds."_

"_If it's alright with you _mom_, I went to the bathroom."_

_Gabi began to rag on me, but it all filtered out because while I was putting my stuff in my backpack I realized that I had Taylor's book in my hand, didn't know how it ended up in my pile but it was indeed there. _

"_I'll be right back." _

_And before Gabi could stop me I was already gone I ran as fast as I could to Taylor's locker hoping to give her book back before she left the school for the weekend, I rounded the corner and slid a bit but was shocked in horror to what I witnessed. Taylor was cowering in fear when Brock...Slapped her._

There is going to be more to this flashback I promise I just wanted to start it so you all could begin to review while I took a little nap. I might have the rest of it up later on today or it'll be next week's update. Make sure to review what you want me to do next after I do a mandatory Taylor flashback, so that way it'll be Even Steven for the both of them. One review please!

How should Taylor be rescued?

-Safely and not too much violence

-Deathly and so much violence

or..

-somewhere in the middle


	27. Jelly legs

_**Disclaimer: **_**  
I do not OWN High School Musical in anyway, I only own Naomi and Locelyn and other possibly characters. I am telling this through Taylor's eyes, as well as a few other people this is NOT ME.  
Thank you!**

--

_Meekly gazing the discoloration, I applied cream and a foundation. Usually the rule is, if your black you don't really show as far as bruises and 'stuff' goes, but I was really beginning to chuck some of the myths out of the window. _(I'll explain it in the end..all of it shall be explained in my ending author's note don't get upset yet.)_ seven months, three days and twelve hours I had been hiding my bruises from the world, my friends for one and my parents for the other. I don't know how or really when these beat downs began but I knew that I needed to rid myself of this...punishment. _

"_Taylor?"_

_I exhaled, and slowly and with jelly like legs I moved myself to the front of the room. I quickly eyed the room and cleared my throat._

_Separation,_

_Air breathable gap,_

_fate,_

_God's gracious lap,_

_a simple serious hate,_

_Leaving us to find our own._

_I looked around the room for a brief moment, I wasn't looking for anyone other than maybe my ex banned friend Chad. He wasn't even paying attention or even really alive at the moment. With a huff I continued my poem with a bit of disgust in my voice. Throughout my poem I continued to glare and allow my words to drip with venom towards Chad, even though Chad had no idea that the poem was for him. Thundered clapping sounded the room, and I huffed to catch my breath and threw my paper into the basket and stomped to my desk and almost falling in the process._

_'Stupid Chad, didn't even pay attention to my poem and it's about him and I was basically about me begging for forgiveness from him. Umph! Men...'_

"_Chad?"_

_Chad looked up from picking at his nails and grabbed his poem and walked to the front of the room. He stood, back to the teacher and clearly read his poem. Throughout the poem, I tried to concentrate on who this mysterious girl could be. It had to be someone that had been Chad's ex when I left for Colorado fourth grade year. Chad got muffled claps, I personally liked how Chad used bigger words than what half of the people used for theirs and it seemed like he actually wrote it from his heart. Chad sat down at his seat and the teacher dismissed the class early. _

_'Talk to him?'_

_**'What else are you going to do? Sit here and be mad at the poor guy?'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'It's not his fault that you didn't just come right out and say, 'Chad will you please forgive me?'**_

_'Shut. Up.'_

_**'Oh Chad, I have erotic dreams and fantasies about you when I'm home alone and I have a abusive boyfriend and I want you to save me.'**_

_'Will you shut the hell up?!'_

_**'You know you wanna moan his name when it's Brock's name that you should be muttering'**_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said shrieking_

_I got a few heads to turn and look at me with faces pulled into confusion. With a sheepish grin I gathered my stuff and sling away over to Chad. Backpack pulled over one shoulder and black binder in my arms. With ragged breaths I slowly walked over to Chad, where as to, two girls walked down the aisle, nearly bumping me and my things to the ground._

"_Brock stealin' bitch..."_

_With a sigh, I all but told them that they could have him if they thought that being hit was kinky then he was all theirs. I think they would have been pretty sporting black and blue bruises every single day on their pretty delicate little faces. I began to turn back around and wait at the door but then I noticed that the two girls were staring me right in the face and lined up at the door. _

_**'Quit bein' a baby and talk to Chad.'**_

_Swallowing my pride, I walked over to Chad, well more of a breezing over to Chad. Okay, who am I going to fool, I beelined over to him trying to look sexy while walking over to him while stumbling once over a leg of a table._

"_Hi Chad." I gave off a happy smile to him_

"_Taylor..."__ Chad stated_

_With my head hung I gestured to the empty seat asking if it was alright for me to have a seat._

"_It's a free country." Chad stated again_

_I slowly exhaled and sat down. I wondered if Chad even cared that I was talking to him, after the little fight that Gabi and I had not seen much of anyone other than Sharpay and Kelsi. They didn't know things that only Gabi knew, and vice versa. I didn't know how Gabi felt but I knew that I did indeed miss Gabi, and our whole gang hanging out together on the weekends at the beach or whatever. And I knew that I would have to make it up to Gabi...BIG time._

"_So Chad, how have you been?" _

_Chad just simply shrugged his shoulders. I wasn't really expecting an answer from him, I mean compared to the last two responses, silence was better than a smart answer._

"_Chad if you aren't going to say anything why did you allow me to sit here then?" I whispered harshly_

"_I never said anything about us talking, you just came over and asked if the seat was open." _

_I grounded my teeth together and stood up, "Well I'm sorry that I wasted your time then." and I began to walk away._

"_I miss you Taylor..." Chad whispered_

_I turned around and looked at Chad, "What?"_

"_I said that I miss you."_

"_You do?"_

_Chad nodded his head. But before he could say anything the bell rang. Everyone cheered and quickly cleared the room. I stayed standing and Chad stay seated, what should we do? _

"_Taylor, Chad?"_

_Chad and I looked at the teacher who was ready to leave, and we quickly gathered our stuff and walked out the door into the sea of students flooding out of the school. I caught Chad's arm and together we went upstream to where our lockers were located. Then we came to a break in the road, or where as to where I went left and Chad went right, I slowly let go of Chad's arm and turned to thank him._

"_Thanks."_

_Chad looked down at me and smiled, "For what?"_

"_For sorta walking me to my locker, have a good weekend?"_

"_Only if you have one too."_

_I giggled and walked to the left and Chad walked to the right. I was practically skipping to my locker with joy, Chad, I think was beginning to forgive me. I spun my code and got my stuff out of my locker and slammed it shut to be face to chest with Brock . I gulped and looked at his anger ridden face, uh ho._

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

"_Umm..."_

"_School has been out for the last ten minutes Taylor."_

_Brock began to roll up his sleeves, I wasn't going to get a slap down here was I? Then again no one was in the hallways so no one would notice. Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke had a field trip and there was no telling that they didn't already leave for home._

"_Well Taylor, you know how I hate it when your late and don't have a proper excuse for being late."_

_I scrunched up my face, and prepared for the blow to my face. When as a slap echoed, so did a audible gasp._

Alright! Here is the other half of the last chapter! I know your thinking that I tricked you, but I didn't say that it was going to be about Chad. But don't worry, you will find out what happens and what Chad does in the next Chapter. Um about the black part, I am indeed black so I wasn't trying to be racist because I am myself full black and I don't know about most of you but those myths aren't really true so that would be pretty dumb to offend the black community if I am indeed black. Umm for the bold part, that is Taylor talking to herself in her head but i'm sure you all guessed that, I didn't put down who reviewed because if I did I would have given away the chapter and I didn't wanna do that because as the time I felt that I was being secretive when I'm sure you all expected it. But thank you to the people that did review, I loved them and I was so happy to get them when I woke up from my nap. Oh, and the crappy poems were mine I wrote them, Chad's and Taylor's so if you were thinking, what baffon wrote these crappy poems, I'm that baffon. Thank you guys, the next chapter shall be the one you've all been waiting for...one review pretty please?


	28. Always and Forever

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true…_

I had my arms wrapped around Chad's neck tightly, his hands were on my waist and gently rubbing circles on my hips. While swaying, Chad would often kiss my forehead or my hair and in turn I would look up at him with twinkling eyes and often wink or slightly giggle. I laid my cheek on his shoulder and sighed. How did I even end up here? One moment I was facing death, the flames licking my feet and next thing I know I'm here in Chad's arms, swaying to a beautiful song having the moment that every girl has.

_And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cause we've got a life of love  
That won't ever change and.. _

I slightly lifted up my head and laid my chin on Chad's shoulder and looked over to see Gabi and Troy in a similar position as well as Sharpay and Zeke. Jason and Kelsi were not too far off from Ryan at the DJ booth taking as well as swaying to the music but not making contact. Ryan was our loyal DJ boy, and he and Derek would often trade places being the DJ.

"What are you thinking?" Chad murmured in my ear

"Nothing really in general, just how lucky I am to be here with you right now. And to be alive."

I could hear Chad frowning, ever since it happened I had been seeking counseling. Not against my will but just something that someone suggested to me to try out. So my counselor had encouraged me to speak openly about it, whether it be bad feelings, good or just something ironic to it to just get it off my chest. Chad, was still a little sore about it, he didn't really like me to talk about it but he knew from the couple's counseling that we both were trying to get over the incident he knew that he couldn't really scold me for it or dismiss.

"Well, when you put it like that I am glad that you are here too and alive."

I smiled at Chad and he winked back and he closed the distance and pulled me closer into his arms. I snuggled against his chest and continued to sway with him.

_Every day  
Love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away  
With a smile _

_Take time to tell me  
You really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
I'll always love you Forever _

"_**TAYLOR!!!"**_

_**I slowly lifted my head, groaning in the process. God it felt like someone had whacked my head with a bunch of bricks and didn't wanna let up. **_

_**Thump!**_

_**I slowly lifted my eyes to see something get thrown across the rooftop. Wait, I WAS ON A FUDGIN' ROOFTOP!?! I began to thrash around, I was bound to something but I didn't know what. The sky was the eerie pitch black that always worried me that thunder was soon to rumble the city. I was never a fan of Thunder, but I had over the years gotten over it. I tried to struggle against the things holding me to only be burned by a sudden coldness running up my nerves. What the hell? I looked over to notice that I was tied up against a pole? A metal pole? I stopped thrashing for a moment, why would I be tied up to a pole in this kind of..OH Sugar. Honey. Ice. Tea! I was gonna die. Well not necessarily, only if a bolt of lightning were to accidentally strike the pole, only then would I die. I hung my head, dammit I was going to die.**_

"_**Well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken to her boyfriend's cry."**_

_**I looked up to cross eyes with the person I that I envied, but hated all at the same time. **_

"_**Naomi." I sneered**_

_**A smile spread across her face and she curtsied. "It is moi. How nice it is to see you again Taylor."**_

"_**How nice it is to see you and your ugly zit face too." I mumbled**_

_**Naomi cackled a loud laugh, Don't you hate it when the bad guy would laugh that evil laugh and you would only sigh in disappointment because they were trying to hard to win?**_

"_**So Taylor...You won back your friends, and your boyfriend and my, well our cousin. How does that make you feel?"**_

"_**Like I am on top of the world." I smiled widely**_

_**Naomi came closer to me while I glared.**_

"_**You know Taylor, I don't like you."**_

"_**The feeling is mutual then Naomi."**_

"_**But," Naomi raised her pointer finger in the air. "But I am willing to make you a deal."**_

"_**Whatever that deal is, I refuse it already."**_

"_**At least hear it out Taylor."**_

_**I Sighed and locked eyes with Naomi. "Fine, I'll hear you out then."**_

"_**I'll let you go if you are willing to leave Chad and to give me the baby when he or she is born."**_

_**I thought for a moment, would I be willing to give up Chad? And my baby that I had been carried for eight and a few months?**_

"_**Taylor!!!"**_

_**I looked over at Chad to see him sitting on his legs, Jeff and Bruce holding onto each of his arms. His left cheek was swollen, with a trail of blood falling down to his chin and his right eye was beginning to blacken. I could feel my eyes water at the sight of Chad, he was getting beat up because of me. Because he wanted to play hero and save me. **_

"_**Taylor, listen to me."**_

_**I didn't look at Chad.**_

"_**Taylor, look at me."**_

"_**Let him go."**_

_**I looked up to see Naomi snapping her fingers at Jeff and Bruce. Everyone had shock written across their face, except for Naomi of course she had a plan. Bruce and Jeff released Chad and Naomi slowly walked over to him and grasped his chin into her hands and pressed her lips against Chad's. I didn't even gasp all I could do was hang my head lower.**_

_**Oomph!**_

_**I looked up to see Naomi was about three feet away from Chad and she had landed on her butt and didn't look too happy about it. **_

"_**Fine! You can both die up here, Bruce, Jeff." With another snap of her fingers Naomi and her goons jumped off the side of the building. **_

"_**Chad! Why are you standing there you have to go and see if they died."**_

_**Chad continued to walk over to me, and quickly began to untie me from the poles. Once I was untied Chad crushed me to his chest and didn't let me go. I began to let my water works take over and I cried into Chad's chest, I clung to Chad with all the effort that I had and I lifted my head up and kissed his right cheek and gently kissed his swollen cheek.**_

"_**Let's get you down from here Taylor."**_

_**Chad picked me up bridal style and staggered under my weight. I tried to get out of Chad's hold but he wasn't letting me go.**_

"_**It's okay Chad I can walk."**_

_**With a gruff Chad continued to walk me to the edge of the building where a Fireman stood in a cherry picker waiting patiently for Chad and I. Chad handed me over to the fireman and set my feet down and the firefighter helped Chad into the picker and Chad's arms found their way around my waist his lips pressed to my temple.**_

_There'll always be sunshine when I look at you  
Something I can't explain, just the things that you do  
And if you get lonely, phone me  
And take a second to give to me the magic you make_

I smiled into Chad's shoulder and giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering when we were rescued and how Sharpay tackled me and she began to pull out her pink items."

Chad chuckled with me.

"You know, even though it didn't look like I did much damage to Jeff, I did try to beat him up like I beat Brock up."

"My Hero."

_And ev'ry day love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And feel sad tomorrow together  
I'll always love you, forever, forever _

_**I was holding my cheek, It was stinging like my cheek had turned into a ass cheek and remembered when my parents used to spank me when I was younger. No matter how old you get you never forget the stinging pain of a ass beating.**_

"_**Hey Brock.."**_

_**Before I knew what was going on Chad had punched Brock and was on top of him beating Brock to a bloody pulp.**_

"_**Chad!" I squealed out**_

_**When did Chad get here? I thought he was long gone by now. I went over and grabbed Chad's bloody fist. And his eyes locked with mine.**_

"_**Please don't hurt him. You've already hurt him pretty badly already."**_

_**And I was right Brock looked like he could see the stars above his head and the birds tweeting too. I helped Chad stand up and Chad had me in his arms pulling me back away from Brock.**_

"_**Wait."**_

_**I broke free from Chad's grasp and knelled down to Brock's level. "We. Are. So. Finished." And I slapped him and walked back with Chad to his locker.**_

The song ended and Chad gently grabbed my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine and my eyes fluttered close.

There is your action filled chapter. Okay so maybe it was pretty crappy and it didn't come out like I wanted it but it is done and finished. Only maybe one more chapter and our beautiful Chaylor is done. Tears are streaming down your faces right? Probably not, but it is a little bit sad. I thank you all again for the support that you gave me and this story and hoped that most of you enjoyed the ride. Thank you again. Just one little review pretty please?


	29. Body ablaze

_My forehead felt like it was on fire, a giant ablaze, as well as the rest of my body. Even though I was in the light paper gown, and my legs were wide open, I still felt like I had a body fever. Looking to my left, my eyes met with Chad's, and he kissed each of my knuckles and murmuring he loved me and that I was doing great. Looking to my right, my eyes caught with my mother's, who continued to wipe a cool sponge over my forehead and the sides of my face. Still holding my hand, my mom gave it a light squeeze and landed a kiss on my forehead, telling me I was doing fine as well. I looked straight ahead and caught eyes with my doctor, Doctor Gilbert, and she gave me a wink and mumbled something into her mask that I couldn't hear well. I turned to Chad, who seemed like he was turning out to be my translator for things that I couldn't hear. It felt like I was in a bad Japanese movie, where as to waiting for the ugly yellow translations were on the bottom of the screen. I also had a loud buzzing in my ears, Gilbert said that it was the epidermal, that it would slightly effect my ears, and make my body temperature rise and I would seem a bit out of it, but it was all normal._

"_She says your doing great and that the baby is almost here. She sees the head."_

_I nodded my head and laid my head against the paper pillows and took a breath, and then I heard Chad tell me that I would only need a few more pushes and the baby would be here._

"_Taylor! PUSH!"_

_And I grunted and began pushing again. To me it felt like nothing was coming out, just that water was leaving me, but nothing else. Looking at Chad I could tell he was jumping up and down, like he was a kid at Christmas again, getting what he had always wanted. I looked over at my mom, she seemed to be jumping too, but not as much as Chad was. I pushed, and turned to Chad, who was giving me cheers to continue. I had to remind myself not to say out loud, **I can't push anymore**. I remembered myself telling Chad that I wouldn't utter those words while I was giving birth, and if I did he would chide me for it. Not that he would, but I liked to give myself the fear of him actually doing it._

"_One more push baby, One more." Chad cried into my sweaty hair._

_For this next one, I sat up and pushed with all that I had left and I was awarded with a loud baby wailing. Echoing through out the room. My mom began crying, and Chad had a few tears in his eyes and pressed his lips to mine for a moment, before pressing his forehead to mine and murmuring onto my lips that we had a beautiful baby. Chad's hand didn't leave mine, and he leaned down to cut the cord, and the baby was quickly flashed to me before the staff personal took it into the other room to get it cleaned up. Then I gave Chad one last smile and passed out into darkness._

"_Taylor!?" I could hear Chad calling out my name, I still had my smile on my face._

_----_

"_She's fine, she just passed out from all the strain on her body."_

_I could hear a breath being let out, more like a room full. And I heard cooing. At that moment I chose to slowly open my eyes, and moan in the process._

"_Taylor!" voices called out._

_And I was met with lots of gentle hugs and kisses, from Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Troy and my parents, as well as all three of my sisters._

"_You gave us a scare you know, mommy." Gabi added with a smile._

_My face lit up and everything replayed. My water breaking, my screaming at Chad for being a dork and not remembering my stuff, my niceness at my mom for being there, and my father passing out, and the wondrous sound of a baby crying. _

_I looked up, and everyone parted, and Chad came forward, holding a bundled up blanket. Immediately opening my arms, Chad passed over a pink big bundle and I peered inside, as well as everyone else. My eyes were met with chocolate brown eyes, that sparkled and twinkled, and a rounded face, with the most adorable little pug nose, chubby cheeks, and a sandy light complexion. My eyes began to burn slightly, and my vision clouded, this had to be the most beautiful baby I ever set eyes on. And luckily it was mine, and Chad's. _

"_We'll give the new parents a few moments alone, so Chad can give her the news."_

_News?_

_Everyone left, saying that they would be back later on and closed the door behind them. I turned to Chad, who's back was now turned to me._

"_Chad?"_

_Chad slowly spun around and in his arms he held another bundle, but this time in blue. Bringing a hand to my mouth, the water works really began. I had full blown tears streaming down my face and Chad slowly brought over the second bundle and I made room for my son. Chad placed our son in my arms, with both babies in my arms, I looked up at Chad with the biggest smile on my face, and was met with his own. I looked down at my smiling children and looked out at the giant window to see it was raining heavily. _

"_It's raining cats and dogs outside." I whispered._

"_I know, it was sunny, earlier but I guess God had other plans for the weather today."_

_Hearing a baby cry, my head snapped to the door. Hearing a mobile play, I knew that another baby had been born. I had wondered if they played the mobile thingy for my babies too? I looked up at Chad again and he walked closer to me, and pressed his lips to mine, then gently raised his forehead to mine._

"_My mom is quite pissed." Chad said with a smile._

"_Chad, that's hardly something to be smiling about."_

"_I don't care, I'm happy because my family is finally complete."_

"_Family?" I questioned_

"_Well I was actually going to wait until you were released but I don't think I can wait anymore to not tell you the news."_

_Chad grabbed both babies, gently and placed them in their clear bassinets, and dropped down to one knee, and grabbed my right hand and his eyes bore into mine._

"_Taylor Anne McKessie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? For forever and always?" Chad asked._

"_Chad, yes. A thousand times yes!" I squealed out._

_And Chad wrapped his arms around me while I had my arms clasped around his neck. I heard clapping and a few sniffles. Then Chad brought his lips to mine and we sealed it with a kiss. And for that moment I knew everything that just happened, didn't just happen in fairytale, but in real life. And I got to experience with it first hand._

_There was a knock at the door, everyone's head, including mine, snapped to the door. There stood a lady, dressed in a business suit with a bright smile on her face. She walked into the room and instantly grabbed my hand._

"_I am so happy for your wonderful delivery Taylor."_

_My face twisted into confusion. "Thank you..I think." I responded._

"_Ah, I know that face, you are wondering who I am."_

_I looked at Chad, and he nodded his head along with mine. _

"_I'm your Adoption counselor."_

_My mom stepped forward. "Oh that won't be necessary."_

"_Oh, it is." The lady turned to Chad and I. "I'm here to take your babies."_

_WHAT the HELL?!?_

_---_

Okay, okay that's probably not how you wanted the story to end, but it isn't over yet! Another twist has happened! And you can thank my evil ice cream cone that gave me the idea. Well it didn't give it to me but I happened to be eating one when the idea hit me. I wasn't planning on letting Chaylor get married, but every time I tried to write "_**Now my family is complete." **_I thought it would just be better to let them get married. So your welcome with that, So sorry for not getting the chapter up faster, but the story will be officially over tomorrow, before midnight I assure you! I didn't want to start out the new year with a odd ball chapter, let alone end the story that way. So, one review to end out the story and the year, and I want to thank you all for sticking with me while I wrote this seven month story, or six months or longer than that! Anyway, I have an idea for it to end, but as you all know, I want YOU to tell me how it should end! So leave it in the review. Thank you all again!

By the way..

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, or the WELL PAID ACTORS. I only own my ideas and my characters and the beautiful new born babies. : D**


	30. Fireworks above our heads

I had my head laying on Chad's chest, his arms were tightly around me. For the last little while, I had gone through no tears, to full on sobbing. I think when I stopped crying, I would allow for Chad's chest to dry before I started crying again. And Chad didn't seem to mind, although, I hadn't seen him drop any tears, I knew that he was crying too, even though I couldn't see it.

"We are horrible parents." I slobbered out.

"No we aren't Taylor, it's just that my mom made it SEEM like we are."

I climbed onto Chad chest, and his arms were tight against my waist. And my eyes bore into his, his eyes were glassy. He had tears that were threatening to fall, but he wouldn't allow them. That started me all over again, with my own tears. Chad cradled me to his chest, and his chest started rising and falling funny, so I looked up to see that he had his own trail of tears falling down his cheeks. I leaned up and rested my forehead against his and we just cried together, letting everything out. My pregnancy, the pent up anger of his mother, My parents losing their Grand kids, Gabi losing her God children, and my sisters, losing their niece and nephew. After some time I drifted off to sleep, with tears still resting behind my closed eyes.

* * *

I woke up with a start. Two things woke me up, one, my body reacted as to a mother's would, telling me that my babies needed me, and two, Chad wasn't in bed with me. I heard clicking, and slowly sat up to be met with Chad, Troy and Gabi, hoovering over our home computer. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the lit screen. Chad heard me, and opened his arms and took me into them. He kissed my temple with a bit happiness. Even though I couldn't see it on his face, I could tell by the kiss. What all have I missed?

"Gabster is onto something." Chad explained to me.

"Onto?" I questioned.

"Yeah, last night, I was laying in bed with Troy." She stopped for a moment and I could tell she was blushing at what Chad and I thought and shyly continued. "Anyway, I remembered something about my mom having a case about this, or her voting on a law about this. I just have to find it. Again."

My eyes glittered with hope, so then I could possibly get my babies back? I was all for it! Standing behind Gabi, and silently prying that she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" Gabi cried out.

I simply couldn't help it, I jumped up and down screaming out _yes, yes, YES!_ Gabi read off where it said in a court law, that a parent could not send their child's children, off for adoption without consent of the parent's of the child. **(A/N : I don't think that makes since, but it's like she's breaking the law. And if I know you all, you all probably don't really care about the law, as long as Chad's mom is in the wrong doing, your all game for her to get sent to jail or wherever I make her end up at. I couldn't find anywhere on the internet about that so, I had free rein to make it up. Sorry, I'll continue.) **I kissed Chad, and he responded hungrily and we swapped tongues for a few minutes before, as usual, someone interrupts.

"I don't wanna interrupt, but I'm pretty sure that you want you babies back, right?" Gabi smiled.

We pulled apart and darted off to get our shoes, IDs, some money, cellphones, and car keys. Once Chad and I were loaded into the car, Chad took off and we made our way to the adoption agency to get our babies back.

"I'm sorry, but they aren't here anymore." The lady at the desk replied.

Chad's mouth and my own dropped open, and my water works began again. With everyone spellbound, Gabi clearly reminded us, that we had other business to attend to. Jumping in our cars again, we made our way to the police station, and we let Gabi handle the rest. Chad and I stood outside the steps, while Gabi was doing what we failed to, and couldn't do. Well I think Chad could, but I knew couldn't.

"Chad, I'm really sorry about this." I started.

"I'm not, my mother is evil for taking away our happiness, my happiness. And if this is what she deserves, then let her have it." Chad cried out.

I hugged Chad to my body, even though he sort of fought against me at first, he was crying against my shoulder. Hate to say, "I told you so?" After Chad cried for a bit, our eyes met again and I gave him a smile, and he returned mine with a watery one.

"A man isn't supposed to cry, and not in public either." Chad joked.

"I know babe, but there is a reason behind it. Our babies are gone, and your mother is getting ready to get thrown in jail. I think now is a great time to cry." I laughed.

Chad held me close. "Besides, I owed you one when I cried all over your shirt last night. The least I could was let you wet my shoulder." Chad and I both laughed.

We stood outside, still wrapped up in each others arms, as the police cars rolled off to Chad's address to claim his mother. Chad called his dad, and I called my parents and Gabi and Troy called everyone else and let them know what was going on.

"Everyone's on their way." Gabi and Troy called out, simultaneously.

Chad's dad had been at work, and he said that he was on his way, and my parents, as well as my sisters, Derek and Jeremy, were on their way too. I had never realized, that everyone that I called, everyone that Gabi and Troy called, and everyone that Chad called, we could call them our family. Our fast little family that would at least hear us out, if they didn't want to ride the wave out with us, they would at least hear us out before judging. Not five minutes later, everyone showed up, in three car fulls. Gabi explained everything to everyone and now all that was left was to play the waiting game.

"Hey Gabi? Where is your mom?"

"I'm not sure, she should have been the first person that I called huh, to give her the news."

I nodded my head and Gabi walked off a little ways to call her mom. Gabi's mom had stepped in when Chad's mother wanted nothing to do with me. Even though I didn't know her mom well, she still stepped in for Chad's mom, and I was happy for it.

The time had arrived. The three cop cars, from before, had pulled up and three police had come out, to assist that we, Chad and our little family, wouldn't do anything we regretted. It all happened in slow motion, Chad's mom passed by us, she had a scowl on her face, and looked directly at me. And then her face flashed to extreme sadness and she looked at Chad, dead in the eye. As the excitement ended, Chad held me close and I held onto him. Then everyone started to part, giving us our congrats about Chad's mom being caught and brought to justice. A lone car pulled up, with very dark tented windows. And Chad and I started to walk towards our own car, slightly happy that something had been done.

"Chad Taylor!" Someone called out.

Chad looked at me, and I looked at him. Then we slowly turned to look. It was Gabi's mom, waving at us and getting out of the driver's seat of the dark tented windows and she was digging in the backseat for something. Next thing I knew, she had both of our babies in her arms. Chad's face, as well as mine, lit up and we both sprinted over to Gabi's mom. I took my little girl into my arms and blasted her with kisses, and I started crying. Chad and I traded, and I held my little boy in my arms and blasted his face with kisses as well. Then we played, pass the babies around to everyone, and my arms found Gabi's mom's waist, hugging her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Mrs. Montez. Thank you so much." I cried over and over again

Gabi's mom hugged me, and kissed my hair and told me, _"Anytime, Taylor, anytime."_ After I had let Gabi's mom go, someone else grabbed my waist, and my arms locked behind Chad's neck.

"I"m not sure about you, but even though we were happy before, down in the dumps, and now greatly happy, I don't think I could be anymore happier, Mrs. Chad Danforth."

I beamed at Chad and leaned up and kissed him. Chad kissed me back, and even though I had my eyes closed, I had imagined that fireworks were bursting above our heads, because of our happy ending. Even though in truth, it was just the cop car's lights, a girl could dream couldn't she? After someone finally removed my lips from Chad's and our babies were put into our arms, I knew, nothing else bad could happen to our little family, because I wouldn't allow it.

----

Yay! _**What Really Happens in High School**_ is finally done. And luckily I didn't cry either. Even though the ending was complete crap, can you blame me? Thanks again.

HeArTxbRoKeN


End file.
